The Prince of the Night
by Idol Princess
Summary: Hidden amongst people are those who are not normal. Those 'people' are called vampires. Now the Wheels of Fate turn once more as a certain tennis playing vampire returns to Japan. Story better than the summary.
1. Prologue Welcome to the World of Vamps

〜The Prince of the Night〜

By: Fon Ryoseii

Adapted from: Prince of Tennis

That Takeshi Konomi owns

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Welcome to the Vampire World

There are two main types of vampires: the Pure-bloods and the Half-bloods, half-vampire & half-human. All vampires have the ability to sense the presence of another vampire, however, Half-bloods are unable to identify whether the vampire is a Pure or a Half while the Pures can identify a fellow vampire only to a certain extent.

Half-bloods don't necessarily need to drink blood to live but if they want to they can. There are four types/races of Half-bloods. First type is Commander, this type gets its name by the fact that they are able to control people and such. In order to control someone they must say the person's first name then the command. Ex: "(first name), bring me water." However, they can't control Pure-bloods and aren't that much of fighters. The Second type is a Fighter, these guys have incredible strength and are well known for their fighting skills. This is the only race that can come close to defeating a Pure-blood. Thirdly is the Communicator, they are able to 'communicate' with the forces of nature meaning plants and animals. These guys don't really like humans too much. The fourth and final type is called a Reader, they are most annoying and the hardest to deal with since they can read others' minds. They generally don't make contact with other people to avoid accidently hearing their unwanted thoughts. They don't have much strength but when they work together with a Fighter they become very fearsome. Also like powerful vampires, Readers are able to block their minds from other Readers.

Pure-bloods are like royalty and are the most powerful kind there is. They have the same abilities as the Half-bloods and more. However, the Pure-bloods are a small race to the point where they are almost extinct. Pure-bloods must drink human or vampire blood in order live. When drinking another vampire's blood, they tend to get more powerful. (It is unknown if the same thing goes for Half-bloods since no Half-blood has ever really tried.) There is a certain special Pure-blood reborn after the previous one's death that has unique powers that could allow someone to control and unbalance the supernatural world, unfortunately and fortunately, a Exorcist sealed these powers long ago with only one way to unseal it. Pure-bloods tend hide in the world as famous people like company presidents or models and sometimes even as novelists that write about vampires. The Royal Pure Family is the most powerful Pure-blood vampire family known and they currently live in America. There is also the Branch Families that consists of both Pures and Halves and they can be found in many different countries.


	2. Last One Arrives

Chapter 1 - Last One Arrives

_RUN!_

A loud howl sounded through the early night mixing in with the yelling and panting in the forest. Bushes rustled as two young boys and a small white cat ran through the forest trying to get away from their chasers. Using the light of the full moon the three quickly found the next town. Hiding in a nearby ally they sat down and rested to catch their breath. The one with dark emerald hair peeked around the corner with his piercing golden eyes and scanned the area. Returning to his companions he nodded, signaling their safety.

_RUN!_

The blond hair boy tied his hair back into a low ponytail and let the hair fall over his shoulder before glancing at the other with worried cerulean blue eyes. "Young Lord, we can't run forever! The Hunters are catching up! Even Karupin is getting exhausted!"

_RUN!_

The Himalayan she cat meowed as if to agree earning a sigh from the 'young lord.'

"Fine. Here is the plan: First we search for the nearest airport. Then we stow away on the plane heading for Japan. Got it?" He paused for a second then added. "Chaos, just call me Ryoma. We are friends, are we not?"

Chaos smiled before nodding. "Alright, but why Japan?"

"There aren't as many Hunters in Japan then here in America because of the greater population of Half-bloods. Plus, there is a high possibility that HE is there." Ryoma explained checking the area one more time. "Now is our chance! Let's go!"

The three took off once again into the night. They ran and ran ignoring the oncoming rain as it fell. Bookstores, markets, hotels, businesses, and schools. Passing all sorts of places they didn't stop and continued moving forward.

"There it is! The airport!" Chaos shouted pointing at the large building not too far ahead of them.

"Look! I found them! The blood sucking monsters! After them!"

Ryoma turned to see the crowd of Hunters following them and stopped running. "It seems we got some unwanted company. Chaos, take Karupin and go find a plane to Japan."

"I can't do that! I may be your friend but I'm your Protector as well. I may not be a Fighter but-!"

"Chaos, go!" Ryoma flared. This was not a favor or suggestion; it was an order. The type of order that a Commander would give.

"Yes, My Lord." With that the golden haired boy took off with the cat in his arms. Sneaking past all the security he went to search for their flight to Japan.

Turning back to mob before him Ryoma smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile, it was the kind that you would expect a sadist to have. He took a few steps forward and bowed. "Nice evening, isn't it, gentleman."

The people glared the young boy standing there. The leader stepped out of the crowd with his wet long brown hair swaying in the invisible breeze. The man's green eyes were transfixed on the evil beauty just ahead of him. An arrogant smile crossed his face at the boy's words. "If you like rain I suppose it is. However, I don't believe that makes a difference to you one bit, now does it?"

_Fool._ Ryoma's smile turned into a smirk of amusement. "Something tells me that you are a smart man. What is your name?"

The man laughed. "Nice try. I know what you are getting at. If I tell you my first name you could easily take control and win, with that in mind I think I will just tell you my last name, how about that?"

"So you're not stupid. Very well, I am pretty sure you already know who I am, do you not?"

He was returned with a mocking bow from the lead Hunter. "Why of course, Young Prince of Royal Pure-blood Family, Ryoma Echizen. It's an honor to meet you! I am General Miles."

"The honor is mine, Mr. Miles. Now how about end this sweet chit chat and I will be on my way. Sound fair?" Ryoma offered staring at the young man intensely.

Miles laughed. "Sorry, but that's not happening. Not after finally catching up to the last Royal Pure in the States. You, boy, might be the direct descendent of the Royal Pures and not part of the Branch Family but that doesn't mean you will win so easily."

"We Pure vampires aren't as easy to catch as you think we are. The rest of the Royal Pure-blood Family may be dead, gone, or missing but I don't intend to give in! I'm going to defeat you pesky Hunters! For your information there are a few other surviving members of the Royal Family so you better watch out."

"Heh, you're an interesting one! Let's see you try, monster!" Miles taunted rushing toward the Pure-blood vampire.

The evil smile returned to the boy's face as he grabbed Hunter's wrist and threw him into a nearby store window. "Come on! You can do better than that! After all you ARE the grandson of the man who killed my family, are you not?"

"You brat! You're going to pay for that! How do you know who my grandfather is anyway?" The Hunter yelled fuming as he pulled out a gun, daring to get closer to the boy as he did so.

Ryoma paused and spoke as he raised an eyebrow. "A silver bullet?"

"That's right! Now answer the question!" He raised the silver pistol so it aligned with the Pure-blood's chest.

"This is so troublesome..." Ryoma sighed lifting his arms in a surrendering position. "Simple. My parents and elder brother were murdered by some talented Hunter whose last name was Miles over 60 years ago."

"You really are a monster; being able to remember something from so long ago."

"I think I will take that as a compliment. Besides unlike a Half, we Pures don't age normally. Have you ever wondered how why Pure-blooded vampires get older despite not having a human heart? It's because we are on a whole different level of 'vampire' than they are. Actually we stop aging after drinking a fellow vampire's blood whether it being a Half or a Pure and generally this is done at weddings and such, weird isn't it. Unfortunately, I drank my brother's blood out of curiosity and, well, you see the outcome. Satisfied? I gave you a thorough answer."

"You have my thanks, but, it's time for your family reunion!" Miles yelled as he fired he gun.

Ryoma's grin widened as his arms crossed his chest to his sides underneath his long coat and pulled out two short swords. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

The boy, with precise concentration, sliced all five bullets in half and in incredible speed appeared before the speechless General Hunter. Ryoma then suddenly mercilessly kicked the man with unbelievable strength sending him flying into a toy store. Smoke danced through the air clearing a path for him as he, once more approached the man that was lying in a pile of Teddy bears. Ryoma stood before Miles and kicked him in the stomach causing him to gag. Fear shone in Miles eyes as he looked up at the beast that was overpowering him. The boy struck the ground with his swords next to the man's head and glared.

Miles regained his voice and whispered a question that did not go unnoticed by the vampire. "Are you letting me go?"

"That is for me to know. However, there is something I have been wanting to ask you, Mr. Miles. Tell me, do you know anything about the Pure-blood that aided your grandfather in the murder of my family and the rest of the Royal Family?"

"A Pure-blood? That aided Grandfather?"

"That's right. His name is Leon Fay Eien. He has rusty copper brown hair which is probably longer by now and taunting golden eyes similar to my own. Oh and he looks like he is 15 or 16 years old." Ryoma informed unmoving from his current position.

Miles backed against the wall making sure not to lose eye contact with the boy. "No! I haven't heard anything! Honestly! I swear!"

Standing straight again Ryoma growled. "And here I thought I finally found a lead. In that case you are useless to me-"

"You're letting me go?"

"-alive." Ryoma paused for moment and laughed. "What made you think that? You have a long ways to go. After all, you are still useful as a food source though."

"What? No! Stay away! No! Ahhhhh-!"

"Thank you for the meal." Ryoma wiped his bloody mouth with his sleeve turning to face the unmoving crowd of Hunters with a creepy smile on his face. "Who's next?"

It didn't take long for the rest of group to flee leaving their dead leader behind. The boy watched as they escaped and sighed. He wasn't exactly thrilled to have only one meal but he decided to let it slide. Now all he had left to do was meet up with Chaos and Karupin. So with that in mind Ryoma raced toward the large airport a few blocks away...

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you made it on time, Prince Ryoma!"<p>

"Yes, Chaos, you did a splendid job finding that jet. It feels good to finally be able to move my legs again!" Ryoma stated as he sat on the edge of a building's rooftop with his legs crossed.

Chaos smiled from his standing position behind Ryoma as the sun began to rise. "I must agree."

"We finally made it to Japan, huh? It has been awhile since I have been here." The Prince smirked. "Let the hunting begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so you probably noticed but here and there i used quotes ans such from other animes and fyi i dont own them obviously i mean if i did then y would i even be writing this? anyway forewarning i will do my best to portray the characters personalities so dont complain later in the future and also the events tournament and etc will most likely NOT be in the correct order w the anime and manga. I hope u enjoyed the first chapter^^ plz by all means tell me what u think! CHAOS AND LEON ARE MINE! THE PLOT (excluding the tennis part) IS MINE AS WELL! no touchie! Future Warning: there are some OOC's here and there but their main personalities are definatly there! some chaps may not be as good as other but they all have a part in this story line also the tennis scenes arent in depth since in not good with that stuff but there are fight scenes every now and then**


	3. Rikkaidai Gakuen's Rikkai

**before we start i should let you know that there might be charater personality mess up and whatnot but live with it and yes Yukimura Seiichi is portrayed as a sadist which doesnt show very strongly in this chap **

**Aridatou **_GotenLover91_** and **_Amara Kondou_** for reviewing! I dont plan to stop anytime soon so dont worry!**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts and flashbacks_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 - Rikkaidai Gakuen's Rikkai<span>

DING-DONG DING-DONG

DING-DONG DING-DONG

"Class is dismissed. Don't forget to complete your assignment by the end of the week."

"Hey, do you want to go to movies with me?"

"Sorry but have to finish my homework. Maybe next time."

"My friends and I are going to karoke, wanna come?"

"I'm so there!"

"Chotto matte!"

The third year class excitedly made their exit as they chatted away leaving those with club activities behind. There was a light tapping sound as a beautiful frail looking boy with shoulder length wavy navy blue hair and blue eyes dropped his pencil onto the floor. Before he could pick it up, another hand grabbed it before him. Looking up he saw a familiar large figure with brown eyes and short black hair hidden under a cap that belonged to his friend and smiled.

"Arigatou, Sanada. Shall we go to tennis practice now?" The blue eyed beauty asked suggestively.

"Mochiron, Yukimura." Sanada replied. "I just thought I check to see if you were still here since your classroom is not too far from mine."

"That's very kind of you, Sanada, though you know that you didn't have to do that."

"I guess you are still planning on playing then."

"The tournaments are coming up and everyone's movements still need some work. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, but-"

"_I'm going to practice, Sanada Genichirou."_

Sanada froze momentarily. Whenever Yukimura uses one's full name means that they are close to crossing the line and better watch out. He sighed inwardly staying silent before speaking again. "Let's go."

Yukimura nodded. "I'm right behind you. We can't keep the rest of the team waiting."

The two seniors walked out of the room to their club in steady silence every once in a while talking about who their rivals are. Though there haven't been any tough rivals lately ever since Rikkaidai won two tournaments in a row. They entered the club room by the courts and changed into their yellow uniforms that had one black stripe going around the middle. Noticing that everyone else has arrived, the two hurried up a bit to join them. Both headed to the courts to meet up with the rest of the Regulars, the top players that enter the tennis tournaments.

"Okaerinasi, Yukimura-buchou!" Shouted an arrogant short boy with black hair and green eyes as he waved his racket before continuing to practice.

Another pair approached, one had long silverish blue hair in a low ponytail and sapphire eyes accompanied with his partner with glasses and dark purple hair greeted the two.

"Arigatou Kirihara. Niou, Yagyuu, how is everyone's practice going? Did you get the underclassmen started?" Yukimura asked. "Everything is alright, I hope?"

Yagyuu pushed his glasses into place then crossed his arms. "The other Regulars have already begun to start their warm up and we already got the other students practicing and warming up as well. No need to worry, there isn't anyone slacking off."

"That aside, I'm really glad your surgery went well, Yukimura-buchou. It's great to have you back on the courts with us!" Niou said as he tapped his shoulder with his racket, the excitement shone in his eyes.

Yukimura smiled. "Tadaima, minna. You guys did great up to this point, I'm honored to be you're captain."

"That goes both ways." A boy with red tinted brown hair and closed eyes approached them.

"Yanagi, did you everyone's training menu done?" Sanada asked him.

Yanagi nodded and handed him two sheets of paper. "Hai. These are for you and-"

"What is everyone doing over here? Oh hey Buchou. Glad to see you feeling better."

"Ah, Marui, how is your and Jackal's practice coming along?" Yukimura asked ignoring the conversation between Sanada and Yanagi.

The pinkish auburn hair boy glanced over at his dark skinned partner with his purple gray eyes as he blew another bubble with his favorite apple flavored gum. Shrugging Marui looked back at his captain and decided to let his partner answer for him.

Jackal adjusted the strings of his racket as he calmly spoke. "Things are ok, Yukimura-buchou."

"Good to hear. In that case let's continue practice! We have a tournament coming up." Yukimura said shooing them back to the courts.

"Hai!"

"I want a doubles match with Niou and Marui against Jackal and Yagyuu. It will do you guys some good to test your strength, cooperation, and skills against a play style that you know as well as your own and to try and overcome it. Since I'm sure you know your partner's play style very well, that you might be able to easily attack their weak points, but keep in mind you bare the same weakness," their captain said eyeing the four before continuing. "Yanagi, you're against Kirihara. Both you do your best. Sanada, take this chance to test your speed like you wanted. Begin!"

"Matte, Buchou?"

"Hm?"

"Do I have to play against him?" The baby of the team asked pointing his finger at the data man accusingly. "Let me go against Sanada-fukubuchou!"

The vice-captain was about to say something when Yukimura stopped him. "Sanada, let me."

Sanada nodded and left to start working with the tennis machines to test his speed like planned.

"Matte, Sanada!"

"Kirihara!" The captain shouted getting the younger's attention. "How about I will make you a deal?"

Kirihara eyed his captain curiously. "What kind of deal?"

"A simple one. If you can get the tie-break with Yanagi then you will be permitted to have a match with Sanada."

"I accept." Kirihara glanced up at the older boy. "You better not go easy on me."

"I don't plan to." Yanagi replied truthfully.

"You're on!"

The Regulars immediately went to their places and started their games. The singles matched had started off with the younger's service game. Kirihara served the ball and Yanagi smoothly returned it and a rally ran between them for a while. Eventually the elder of the two scored the point.

"15-0"

"As expected if Rikkaidai's 3rd best." Kirihara said excitedly.

Yanagi relaxed his body. "You are improving as well, Kirihara-kun."

Kirihara moved back to prepare the next serve confidently. "Don't think I will lose so easily!"

"I sure hope not."

The exciting practice match ended with Yanagi's win 6-5, resulting in one of Kirihara's best scores against him. Kirihara panted and linked eyes with the somewhat tired Yanagi as they high-fived after the match. The younger smiled a bit when Yanagi admitted the boy's improvement. After grabbing something to drink the two agreed to watch the rest of the doubles match. Upon arrival they discovered then the Jackal-Yagyuu pair was leading 6-4. Since they are against their own partners it would make sense that it would be tougher, including the fact that they're paired with someone that they're not used to, however this is Rikkaidai, they won't go down without a fight. Though if you are truly a master tennis player you should be able to adjust to any racket or anyone.

"They only need one more game!"

"Ganbatte, Niou-sempai! Ganbatte, Marui-sempai!

"Look he returned it!"

"Sugoi! Niou-sempai's Trickster! Did they plan this?"

"Yagyuu-sempai, won't be defeated that easily!"

"Jackal-sempai!"

"Ah! It's Marui-sempai's tightrope walker!"

"That move works to make the ball roll across the net for a while before falling in right falling in, right Sanada-fukubuchou?" One of the underclassman asked, eyes glued to the match that was being played.

The vice-captain glanced at the boy next to him and nodded. "Marui worked on that move quite a long time. He has fully mastered it now."

Eventually Jackal and Yagyuu were overcome with Marui's and Niou's sudden great determination. The game ended 6-7 with the Niou-Marui pair's win.

Yukimura caught the team's attention with the clap of his hands. "Excellent work everyone! Great job! Ok next I want..."

Time flew as the team continued to practice until it was time to leave for the day and the team returned to the club room to change. Sanada stood by the door and said his farewells to the other members as he waited for the team's captain.

Yukimura turned his attention to his patient friend smiling. "Ne, Sanada, do you want to walk home with me? We can stop by the tennis store to buy some new grip tape too."

"Sure. I'll come." Sanada replied coolly.

The two walked side by side in silence until Yukimura spoke up.

"Do you think we will win this tournament too?"

"Losing is unacceptable."

Yukimura chuckled quietly though Sanada didn't miss it. "I suppose that's true but you should also try to enjoy the game. Don't forget that, Sanada."

Sanada nodded as they continued down the path towards their next location. The sun was slowly taking its time to go down as the clouds past overhead. A little yellow bird suddenly swooped down startling Sanada which caused Yukimura to laugh.

"It's not funny." Sanada grumbled looking away from his laughing friend.

"Gomen. Anyway, it seems this year only Hyotei and Seigaku will pose as actual challenges. Hyotei's Atobe Keigo and Seigaku's Tezuka Kunimitsu will be difficult to defeat." Yukimura mused thinking about their earlier conversation.

"No need to worry we won't ever lose. _You_ just take your time to heal. You were, after all, just recently released from the hospital," the vice-captain said.

The other laughed leaving a smile on his face. "Don't worry. I don't intend to participate in the coming tournaments, so please at least allow me to continue to help with practice."

Sanada sighed. "Very well, Yukimura. just don't overdue it."

"Arigatou, Sanada."

The boy adjusted his cap in slight embarrassment. "No problem."

Yukimura smiled. "Just do your absolute best during the tournament."

"Of course, I won't ever let you down."

Reaching the store Yukimura and Sanada looked around inside for some comfortable grip tape. Lots of other things were there too. Stuff like rackets, balls, shoes, strings, hats, and much more were organized neatly in their respected areas. Finding what they wanted the two brought their items to the cashier whom they later thanked as they walked out with a smile.

They walked once again on absolute silence. Gazing the sidewalk ahead Yukimura had a thoughtful look on his face as he paced himself with Sanada. Deciding to break the silence the tennis captain glanced at his friend.

"Ne, Sanada, last night... Did you feel...?"

"Ah, so you felt it too? That sudden chill last night, it felt like something big is about to happen. I'm not sure what going on but I hope that it has nothing to do with us." Sanada replied honestly.

Something's about to happen and it is going to be big. On top of that, no one is going to be able to stop it. That is what Sanada felt very sure of.

"We aren't the only ones who felt it, Yukimura. It seems Ayaka and Marui did too."

"Kirihara and Marui did? Then this feeling must have something to do with the Vampire World, don't you agree?" Yukimura asked somewhat seriously.

Sanada turned to his friend on sudden realization. "You don't think that has anything to do with the mass murder of Pures from all those years ago, do you? After all there were rumors going on about that there were survivors."

Yukimura walked ahead thinking. "It is a possibility. What did those two have to say about it?"

"Nothing important." Sanada answered catching up to him.

"I see then-"

The two of them froze at the sudden appearance of a strong presence. They glanced at each other and nodded.

"Sanada."

"Ah."

A presence this strong could only mean one thing. A powerful vampire of some sort was nearby. Thankfully the two of them were strong enough to overcome 'weight' of its presence.

"Do you think it maybe a Half?"

"Maybe."

Looking around they sighed in relief for there was no one in sight.

"Ne."

Unable to make any big movements, the two slowly turned around meeting face to face with a small emerald haired boy with pretty golden eyes that could rival the sun and he wore a white cap with the letter 'R' on it. He had a something like a smirk plastered on his face. With him was an aqua eyed blond haired boy about the same age. The only difference is that the blond's hair was longer and in a pony. Both wore normal clothes with cool looking long black jackets. A raccoon looking cat suddenly jumped into the blond's arms meowing.

"Do you two know which way to the Echizen residence?"

"Echizen? Why would want to go there?" Yukimura stared at the boy in wonder. _He seems familiar. Where? _Suddenly without warning it felt felt like his body was pulsing causing him to the freeze momentarily and he instantly clutched his bag making sure no one noticed.

"We should introduce ourselves. That might make things easier." the blond boy suggested.

The boy with golden eyes sighed. "Fine. I'm Ryoma Echizen. Oh that's right in Japan you say your last name first so... I'm Echizen Ryoma."

The blond smiled. "I guess that makes mine van Allen Chaos. But just use Chaos. Hajimemashite."

"That sounds so weird. Chaos van Allen sounds better." Ryoma stated flatly.

Chaos laughed. "I guess so. It's kind of weird saying your name backwards, don't you think so too, young-"

Ryoma's hand instantly covered the other's mouth. "Anyway, do you know how to get to the residence or not? It's a large temple with a house."

"You don't know how to get to your own house?" Sanada asked raising an eyebrow feeling somewhat amused by the boys' friendly banter.

The boy seemed slightly embarrassed as he lowered his cap after removing his hand from the blond's mouth. Ryoma didn't make any eye contact whatsoever as he answered.

"I'm visiting," he said as if it explained everything.

"I see."

"Gomen ne, Echizen-kun, wakaranai," Yukimura said answering the boy's earlier question. _What is going on? This..._

"How troublesome," Ryoma muttered quietly before sighing. "It's alright. I have a general idea where it is since it's near Seishun Gakuen."

"Gomen," he said apologizing again. _Seishun?_

"It's fine, I said. We should get going, Chaos." Ryoma turned and walked away stopping for a moment for his friend to catch up.

"Hai, Ryoma-sama!" Chaos gave a small bow to the gentlemen and took off after him.

The two elder boys stood there dazed and speechless as they watch them walk away. They glanced at each other then back at the retreating backs of the Ryoma and his companion(s).

"Did I hear right or did that Chaos boy just call Echizen-kun, 'Ryoma-sama'? I'm not imagining anything, am I?" Yukimura asked. _The strange feeling... It's gone..._

Sanada shook his head. "No, I heard it too. I wonder just who in world are those kids."

"Saa..."

* * *

><p>A small smirk came across Ryoma's face as he continued down the street. He took one last glance back toward the two with a very amused look. A sound similar to a sigh escaped the boy's lips as he faced forward again.<p>

"Rikkaidai Gakuen already, huh? Time sure flies. To think Seii-chan is actually achieving his dream..."

Chaos walked behind the young prince with a confused look on his face. "Ryoma-sama? You don't mean that, that boy is..."

"Meow〜" Karupin swished her tail as if to say that she agrees with what her carrier is getting at.

Nodding Ryoma's amused face returned to the normal stoic one. "Ah, sodaiyo, Chaos. That boy is Yukimura Seiichi, or rather Seii-chan, whom we met during our visit long ago when he was little. It makes wonder if _they_ are also doing tennis like the seven of us promised though that promise no longer exists."

A sad expression shone on the other's face. "Oh I forgot about that... That promise you seven made held a lot of meaning for you since-"

"It doesn't matter anyway. If the feeling of playing tennis didn't change then we will meet them again," Ryoma said reassuringly.

"If you say so, Ryoma-sama."

"I think it's time for us to head home. I see it up ahead, we're not far. Nanako should be there and already made us dinner." Smirking, he walked on. "I should prepare for my grand entrance at school tomorrow. I sure hope their tennis club has worthy players. They should be since it is Oyaji's old school after all."

Chaos sighed. "Ryoma-sama, just don't forget not to expose who you really are. We need to keep a low profile so Leon won't find us first."

"Fine," Ryoma growled. _You almost exposed us not to long ago!_ "Ne, Chaos, is it ok if visit Rikkaidai later?"

"Hai. As long as they don't find out the truth, you can visit as many times as you like," Chaos replied with a smile.

"Kanzen!"

Chaos ran ahead and turned around, walking backwards as he looked at his friend and master. "You seem excited."

"Of course, I'm eager to meet Seii-chan's new friend."

The blond eyed the prince curiously. "Yukimura-kun's?"

"You weren't paying attention, were you? You spoil Karupin too much." Ryoma retorted.

"Gomen nasai. But why do want to meet his friend?"

Ryoma smirked. "Because he is a Half-blood."

"So you were right! Most Half-bloods really do play sports!" Chaos exclaimed excited by the newly attained information.

"Yeah, which is exactly why should go to Rikkaidai anyway. There are bound to be more there."

Chaos spun back around as they approached the Echizen residence. "What is it about Halves that interest you so much?"

"They are amusing actually. Being both vampire and human, you get to experience both worlds. Don't you think so? You are a Half-blood like Seii-chan after all. Though he is a Reader while you're a Communicator; other than that you too are basically the same."

"Saa, I wonder about that."

Ryoma smirked when a thought came to mind. "Who knows, maybe I just might find other Half-bloods at Seishun Gakuen."

"I have a feeling you will, Ryoma-sama," Chaos said laughing a bit as he opened the house's front door.

They entered their new home ready for food and closed the door behind them. Little did they know that even before the door closed that the Wheels of Fate had already started to turn once more...

* * *

><p><strong>interested yet? oh there is a lot more to come! anyway thats Rikkaidai and up next is everone's favorite <em>Seishun gakuen's Seigaku<em>! i kno you guys re not stupid but here are the japanese trans inorder of appearence:**

**Gakuen - School (i dont kno how to say middle school or jr high so im sticking with this)**

**Chotto matte! - Wait a moment!**

**Arigatou - Thanks or Thank you**

**Mochiron - Of course**

**Okaerinasai - Welcome back or Welcome home**

**-buchou - Captain**

**Tadaima - I'm back or I'm home**

**Minna - Everyone**

**Hai - Yes**

**Matte - Wait**

**-fukubuchou - Vice-captain**

**Ganbatte - Good luck**

**-sempai - Upperclassen**

**Gomen (ne) - Sorry**

**Hajimemashite - It's nice to meet you**

**Wakaranai - I don't know**

**-sama - what servents and such call their masters and what commoners refer to lords and royal (there is also -dono but im not sure which is what so..)**

**Sodaiyo - That's right (im not fully sure if this is right but i heard Fuji say it this way once)**

**Oyaji - Father or Dad (impolitly)**

**Kanzen! - Perfect!**

**Gomen nasai - I'm really/very sorry**

**I used a lot^^ anyway i hope you enjoyed this i have really worked hard on this chap and the one thing im not sure of is what they call each other. i kno that the teams mostly uses Yukimura instead of Yukimura-buchou same goes for Sanada. I believe Sanada uses Kirihara's first name instead of his family one as well. So if any of have any corrects that would be great! Reviews are always welcome too! Questions? Comments?**

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	4. Seishun Gakuen's Seigaku

**ok it was brought to my attention that you may be wondering if this will actually turnout as a yaoi or not and honestly im not entirely sure we will just to wait and see won't we?**

_Nura.0 _**- Ryoma is technically 12 well a better way to put it is that he is frozen at 12 or something like that. in this story once a pure drinks the blood of a fellow pure their 'time' stops and they can no longer age. as stated in _Chapter 1 - Last One Arrives_ Ryoma drank his brother's blood stopping his 'time' at an early age.**

"Speaking"

_thinking_

**English**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 - Seishun Gakuen's Seigaku<span>

The sun shone brightly the next day as two boys headed off toward their new school. The wind whistled it blew past them as to encourage them on. Laughing one of them ran ahead earning a roll of the eyes from the other who adjusted his tennis bag on his shoulder.

"You might actually be more excited about this than I am, Chaos."

"How can I not be, Ryoma-sama? I have always wanted to go to school!" the blond exclaimed happily.

Ryoma watched his friend humming in excitement and sighed. "Your orders are to have fun."

"What?"

He nodded his head toward the school. "Go and have a blast here. Make friends and do as you please."

Chaos ran up to him with mix of sadness and concern in his voice. "I can't! I have to help protect you!"

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine; I can protect myself. There are students all around so just be sure to keep your voice down. We don't know how many Half-bloods are here and whether or not they are with or against us. You, too, must be careful," Ryoma said indifferently.

Chaos smiled. He may not show it but he knew that Ryoma cared about him. That is just how the young prince was. You can't see or hear it but the kindness is there, hidden deep in the arrogant boy's heart. Chaos gave a small bow to prevent attracting attention. "Yes, My Lord."

"Hai, hai! Just go already before I change my mind and force you to join the tennis club," he commanded forcefully.

Thanking him the boy immediately took off to reach his classroom. Ryoma momentarily removed his hat to run his run hand through his hair in irritation. Wondering what to do Ryoma wandered around for a while when the bells began to ring. He looked the clock to see that the time was 11:45 and guessed that it is currently lunch time. Replacing his hat in its rightful place onto of his head, Ryoma saw this as the perfect chance check out what their tennis courts were like and stuff like that.

Ryoma walked down the path toward courts when he almost bumped into a student wearing a T-shirt and gym shorts with a tennis racket held firmly in his right hand. The boy was taller so Ryoma assumed that he was probably an eighth grader at the most. He also had spikey black hair and deep green eyes with a glint of mischief. An amused smile appeared on his face as he rested the racket on his shoulder.

"You must be new." He glanced at the tennis bag Ryoma, smirking. "Are you going to join the tennis club?"

Ignoring the last part Ryoma glanced up at him. "And you are?"

"It's only polite to introduce yourself first."

_Troublesome._ "Echizen Ryoma, 7th."

"Echizen huh? I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, 8th grader. You can call me Momo-chansempai."

"Yadda." Ryoma said not caring or amused.

"Momo!"

The two looked over to see three approaching figures wearing blue. It seems they are also 8th grade tennis players.

"Arai, what do you three want?" Momoshiro asked greeting them.

Arai, the one with brown hair being held back with a green hand band, looked at his friends and nodded. "Buchou wanted to know if you are going to continue to pra-" He paused when his eyes fell onto Ryoma. "Who is that?"

Momo's attention turned back to the young freshman in front of him. "Ah him? He is a new freshman here and apparently is going to join the tennis club."

"Is that right? Well it doesn't matter, it's not like that shrimp can beat us or anything."

_Shirmp? Can't win? Who do they think they are?_ Ryoma glared causing Arai to flinch. "If you think you're so good then let's have a match, is that alright with you, _Arai-sempai_." He voice clearly showed arrogance as he taunted the upperclassman.

Arai was seeing red now. "Come to the courts in 7 minutes; you are going down, brat!"

"It's Echizen, sempai. Don't cry when you lose!" A smirk spread across the smaller's face as he walked past the fuming Arai.

"Why you little! Don't get so cocky!"

"Humph. Let's get this over with. Just hurry and finish your little conversation with that guy. I'll be waiting." Ryoma said fully irritated while waving them off.

Momo whistled a moment later when the boy was long gone. "Full of himself isn't he? Interesting."

"Hey Momo. What are you doing here?"

The four turned recognizing the voice that belonged to a certain shoulder length light brown hair and 'closed eyed' tennis tensai. The boy was wearing a red, blue, and white jacket and sweatpants with the word SEIGAKU written on them. He smiled as he joined their little circle.

"Ah Fuji-sempai, you just missed something very amusing." Momo said laughing a little.

Fuji took interest of Momo's story ad he explained what happened. A creepy broad smile crawled onto his face as he listened.

"So what you are telling me is that a freshman challenged an upperclassman, an 8th grader? On top of that it is Arai he challenged?"

Momo nodded. "Uh-huh. His name Echizen Ryoma."

_Echizen Ryoma?_ Fuji thought this over. "It is possible to have a decent score against him since he isn't as strong as us Regulars but Arai is one of the best out of the non-Regulars. On top of that he is aware of their age and height difference. So why is he able to act so arrogant?"

Shrugging Momo gave his opinion as the five walked to the courts together. "Confidence maybe?"

"No there is more to it than that..."

"Fujiko! Momo! Nya~"

A bouncy neko like red head third year with blue eyes hugged the tensai from behind. With him was a black haired second year wearing a green bandana with a white design on it. Both had the same clothes as Fuji. Strange though, the two of them hardly ever hung out together which brought confusion to the others. However, Arai shook his head and decided to ignore it as he left with his friends for his match against the freshman. Momo, on the other hand, was curious.

"Eiji-sempai, what are you and Mamushi doing together?" Momo asked earning a glare from the second year.

Eiji smiled making a peace sign. "I was heading to the courts to practice during lunch when I ran into Kaidoh who turned out to be planning the same thing."

"Where is Oishi-sempai? I thought you two were going to have lunch together today?" Momo looked around seeing no sign of their vice-captain.

"Fssh. Oishi-sempai and Tezuka-buchou left to discuss the upcoming interschool matches." Kaidoh informed his green eyes narrowing.

"No one has ever been close enough to beat us though!" Eiji whined releasing the captive Fuji. "Most matches end quickly, too!"

"Matches? Ah that's right! I almost forgot about Echizen!" Momo shouted suddenly and ran off after Arai.

"Echizen? Who is that, Fujiko? Do you know?" Eiji watched as the 8th grader took off running toward the courts before turning to Fuji.

Fuji nodded. "He is talking about a freshman named Echizen Ryoma. According to Momo, Echizen is very cocky and arrogant."

"Fssshuu. You didn't meet him?"

Shaking his head, the tensai explained the situation. "Apparently Echizen challenged Arai to a match despite their grade, age, and height difference."

"Then could it be that Momo ran off because the match is about to start?" Eiji asked putting all the information together.

"Fssshuu. Should we stop them?"

Fuji's sadistic like smile appeared again as he shook his head. "No, I think I'd rather want to watch them. It should be interesting." _Will Arai break the boy's arrogance or will the boy humiliate Arai? Both outcomes will be nice to see._

Seeing the look on their friend's face both Eiji and Kaidoh cautiously backed away. Eiji reached out and tapped Fuji's shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I think we will miss it if we don't start moving now..." the third year said slowly as if Fuji would try to do something creepy if he wasn't careful. _Somehow I knew he would want to watch. That's just like Fujiko._

"Good idea. Let's move."

The three Regulars rushed down to the courts to see a huge crowd surrounding the fence. They looked around for a bit until they spotted Momo standing by the tennis courts' gate. He had an impatient look on his face as he watched from afar. Eiji tugged on the boy's sleeve to get his full attention.

Momo turned when he felt someone tugging his sleeve to see Eiji, Fuji, and Kaidoh standing there. "Did you guys come here to watch too?"

"Fsshuuu. Baka, why else would we be here?" Kaidoh grunted glaring at his rival.

"What did you call me, Mamushi?"

Fuji pushed the two apart despite how much he wanted to see what would happen but right now this Echizen Ryoma was his greatest and mean priority. "Momo, Kaidoh, that's enough. Now what is happening in the courts?"

"They're fighting." Momo said simply.

Eiji had a slight panicked look on his face. It seems Oishi's mother hen mode has officially rubbed off on him. He looked at the others uncertain. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

Momo shook his head. "That's just it, Eiji-senpai. They're not fight with fists but with _WORDS_."

"Words?"

The 8th grader nodded. "Come have a look though they are probably going to start playing soon."

He led Fuji and the others to a better place to watch. Once they got there, their eyes couldn't leave scene in front of them.

Fuji's eyes landed on Ryoma's small figure holding a racket in his right hand when his head suddenly began to hurt. He groaned as he fell to the ground holding his head. _What? What on earth is going on? My head! _Fuji looked up to see the freshman looking his way with a small smirk. Yet that smirk looked sad. Why?

"Fujiko? Are you ok?" Eiji bent down and helped the tensai to his feet.

Fuji watched as Echizen Ryoma turned back around to face his opponent. To his surprise the sudden headache started to fade and he was able to focus again. He removed Eiji's hands from his arms thanking him. "Arigatou, Eiji. I'm fine now."

"What happened, Fuji-sempai?" Momo asked concerned as the sound of a tennis ball hitting a racket began. "You just fell down all the sudden. I thought you collapsed."

"It's nothing really." He replied glancing back at the small boy revealing his aqua blue eyes.

"If you say so."

**"15-0!"**

"Ehhh? Ochibi already got a point! That was fast!" Eiji was already watching the game smiling.

"Ochibi?"

The neko like boy laughed a bit. "My official nickname for him!"

"Ahhh..." Momo sweatdropped.

**"30-0!"**

"Fsshuuu. Sempai, did you see that?"

Fuji nodded with a serious and amused look on his face. "A twist serve. Not very many people here know how to do one."

Momo whistled. "I told you he was interesting. I wonder where he learned tricks like that?"

"Saa..."

**"40-0!"**

"You know it looks like he is barely even trying, don't you agree Fujiko?"

The amused tensai nodded not trusting his voice. _Why does he seem so familiar to me?_

**"Game set and match to Echizen! 1 game to Love!"**

Arai glared totally shocked and tired. In the end he was the one being made fun of. "Brat..."

Ryoma smirked and pointed his racket toward the defeated upperclassman. "Mada mada dane, senpai."

"I want a rematch!" Arai shouted angrily.

Ryoma inwardly laughed. "Fine with me."

"Back down, Ryoma! Arai, you too!"

Everyone but Ryoma froze at the recognition of their coach's voice. A middle aged woman walked onto the court with three Seigaku Regulars right behind her. One had brown hair and a stoic look and the guy beside him looked worried and had dark hair with 'little' bangs. The third one was standing on the right side of the coach and wore glasses.

"It's Tezuka-buchou!"

"With Oishi-fukubuchou and Inui-sempai!"

_That's their captain and vice-captain?_ The emerald haired boy glanced at the figures before looking away. "Che. Whatever you say, _coach_. It's his fault for insulting me."

"Ryoma..." the coach sighed and silence took over until a voice spoke up.

"Do you two know each other, Ryuzaki-kochi?" Fuji asked entering the courts as well with the other three behind him.

Ryuzaki turned to him and smiled. "Fuji, Momoshiro, Eiji, Kaidoh, you're all here too?"

They all nodded awaiting their coach's answer. Ryuzaki stared at Ryoma who gave a small shrug before resting his racket on his right shoulder.

"I guess you could say that. He is Echizen Ryoma, a somewhat famous American tennis prodigy. He also happens to be the son of one of my previous students."

Ryoma sent a small glare at the elder woman. _The somewhat was not needed!_

"He is only a 7th though. It's not like he can participate in the interschool ranking matches." A second year said from behind the fence.

Tezuka eyed the emerald haired freshman. "That is for the captain to decide, is it not?"

"Well..."

**"BURNING!"**

Everyone sweatdropped when a light brown haired boy rushed into the courts not noticing the current tension.

"Huh? What's going on? Why is everyone so quiet? We still have time until lunch is over."

"Um, Kawamura-sempai, you might want to take a look around."

Kawamura, finally realizing, dropped his racket and shrunk back to his fellow Regulars. "Gomen. I'll you guys go back to your discussion.

Ryoma smirked. "Well if you guys don't mind I think I take my leave."

He walked toward the gate where all the Regulars were gathered. A smile appeared on his face as he passed Fuji whispering two words into the tensai's ears. "Hisashiburi, Shuusuke."

Fuji completely froze while the young prodigy left the courts. _How did he know my name? And what does he mean by 'hisashiburi'?_

"Fuji?"

He snapped out of his frozen state to meet face to face with his captain. "Tezuka..."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow as he watched his friend cone back to reality. "Daijoubu?"

"Is something wrong with Fuji? He isn't sick or anything is he?" _Oishi…_

Eiji shrugged. "He had some sort of headache earlier and almost collapsed but he said he was fine."

"Ii data..." Inui opened his mysterious data notebook and jotted down some notes.

"Ne, Ryuzaki-kochi?" Fuji looked at the currently silent coach.

"Hmmm?"

"Who is Echizen exactly?"

Ryuzaki thought for a moment. "Just your average tennis player. Why?"

"No reason."

* * *

><p>Ryoma walked down the path when he heard the bell ring signaling the end of lunch. <em>That was fast.<em>

"Ryoma-sama!"

The emerald haired beauty whirled around to see the familiar smile of his most trusted servant and friend. "Chaos, are you skipping after all?"

Chaos nodded. "You and I have English next. So how was lunch?"

Ryoma's smirk returned as he walked on ahead with the blond not far behind. "It was... Interesting."

"Cause Fuji Shuusuke was there?"

Ryoma glanced at him. "So you were watching all along."

"Yeah. Gomen, Ryoma-sama. I hope you're not mad."

"Betsu ni. I see you still remember Shuu-chan though..."

Chaos nodded again. "I remember all of them. The irony though... That Fuji and Yukimura are playing for different teams..."

"It's to be expected since we messed with..." Ryoma's voice faded as a tear rolled down his cheek. Wiping away the salty water he continued to speak. "Anyway I think it is time we pay a visit to all the other schools but before that... I think I will need to have a talk with the old woman."

"After school?"

"Yes and I want you to make sure no one hears or comes on during our discussion, Chaos." Ryoma demanded entering the school building to fine something to do in the meantime.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

><p>The last bell of the day rang and the tennis coach flopped in her seat. She sighed knowing she would have to go watch the Regulars practice again today. Ryuzaki was about to get up when she heard the door open and close. She spun the chair around just in time to see a certain emerald haired boy with piercing golden eyes lock the door.<p>

"Ryuzaki, I want answers."

The coach stood instantly moving out from behind the desk and kneeled. "But, Your Highness!"

"Tell me, Ryuzaki! What happened after we fled Japan? I am well aware that your current human state is the after effects of the Special Powers but that shouldn't have messed with your memories! Now tell me!" The prince glared at the woman before him.

"Nothing at all, sire! You were able to protect your friends though it came with a great and tragic consequence."

"You don't mean..."

Ryuzaki looked down to avoid eye contact. "Hai. That really is the Fuji Shuusuke you know. The only difference is..."

"That he doesn't remember me... The same goes for Seii-chan..." The arrogant prince's stoic personality broke at that moment and tears started to fall. "Too think all of this is my fault! If only there was some other way!"

"Then you were the one who-!"

"Ah, sodaiyo. That time the Hunters somehow tracked us all the way here and five of them were only young immature Halves. So before the Pures fled I did something horrible to them..."

Ryuzaki listened as the boy paused to calm himself down making sure his emotions didn't get the better of him.

"I erased their memories leaving only their love for tennis behind..."

* * *

><p><strong>and there you have it! a bit of the truth is revealed! oh how i love cliffhangers~ first is Yukimura Seiichi and now Fuji Shuusuke... why did Ryoma say five instead of six and who are the other four of the original seven? Confusing indeed and yes there is NO typo^^ so guess if u can~ <strong>

**trans:**

**Yadda - No way**

**Tensai - Genius**

**Fujiko - Eiji's nickname for Fuji**

**Neko - Cat**

**Mamushi - Momo's 'nickname' for Kaidoh meaning Viper**

**Baka - Idiot or stupid**

**Ochibi - Eiji's nickname for Ryoma (Eiji is a nickname giver isnt he XD)**

**Mada mada dane - You have a long ways to go (i didnt need to do this one did i?)**

**-kochi - coach**

**Hasashiburi - Long time no see**

**Daijoubu? - Are you alright?**

**Ii data - Inui famous saying: Good data**

**Betsu ni - Not really**

**thx so much for reviewing! it really motivate me! becuz all ur reviews i have already started the next chapter _Chapter 3 - Dreams or Memories_. continue reviewing and they may be mre lol i got most of the Seigaku Regulars' personalities down so im feeling pretty good^^ FYI the Half-bloods will start using their powers in the next chap! oh i almost forgot! im working on D. Gray-man fic called _The Mysterious Melody_ ur welcome to take a look**

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	5. Dreams or Memories

**wow thx so much for the support **_X-Zefer_** and **_MintLeafeon_**! thx to u guys the chapter is slready completed faster than i originally thought! Lots more is revealed in this chap tho sadly only six characters r in it. there isnt much action here but the fun is coming up i promise u!**

_~~~"dreams"~~~_

"speaking"

_thoughts_

when a Reader or Communicator r using their powers

(a non-Reader's response [the convo goes only goes only one way] - Reader and/or natures' and animals' response - Communicator)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 - Dreams or Memories<span>

~~_~"Hurry this way! Everyone else is already there waiting us!"_

_"What's happening?"_

_"Listen closely, Seii-chan. Bad men are coming so I need to leave, ok? I need you to be a good boy and stay hidden," a male voice told him as his head was being patted._

_"No! I don't want you to go! Stay here forever with us!" Seiichi whined pulling on the figure's clothing._

_"Gomen, Seii-chan. I don't want to leave, I really don't but-" the voice said sadly._

_Seiichi was quiet for a second but then had a great idea. "Take me with you! The others don't have to come but let me!"_

_The figure shook his head as he grabbed the boy's arms gripping tightly. "No! I won't risk losing you! Or any of you for that matter! You are all too important to me!"_

_"But-!"_

_"They are almost here! It seems I have no choice," that figure placed two fingers on his small forehead before speaking some sort of spell. A tiny glow appeared as the figure spoke again. "Gomen ne, Seii-chan, gomen! I promise to come back for you! All of you! I-"~~~_

Yukimura woke with start as he instantly found himself sitting up panting. He blinked a few times before taking in his surroundings. Recognizing his room, Yukimura calmed down. _Yume?_

Ring~Ring~Ring

Yukimura grabbed his phone and flipped it open to see that his doctor sent him a text saying that he should be fine and could start playing tennis again in a month, maybe more, maybe less.

The young teen sighed and got himself out of bed. It was the weekend already and the third time that he had that same dream. He never had this dream before though so why now? It seemed so familiar somehow. But why? Maybe he had that same dream when he was little but didn't remember it? It felt so real though.

"Who was that? I can't remember that guy's face!" Yukimura closed his eyes trying to remember the boy in his dream when he was interrupted by the sudden throbbing of his head. "Not again! Why is it every time I try to remember my head begins to hurt? Nothing here makes sense!"

He headed to the kitchen for breakfast when a thought struck him. "Matte, why would this start now? This never happened before so could something have triggered it or something?"

_What could have triggered this?_ Yukimura poured his cereal into the bowl lost in thought. _But what kind of event or something could make someone have the same dream over and over again?_

He sat there for a while when he came to the conclusion that he would have to break it down bit by bit. First of all, the other person is most defiantly a young male. Secondly, they were very close. And lastly, the elder person was in some kind of danger. Ok so now all the facts are put down what about the non-facts, the questions?

Yukimura got up and searched the house for paper and a pen before he would continue this any farther. Once he accomplished that he once again seated himself at the table. Quickly yet efficiently he wrote down what he thought up so far. _Now time for the questions._

"Let's see now..." he was silent for a moment before writing all the things he could think of.

-Who is he?

-Is he a Half or human? Maybe a Pure?

-Who are the 'bad guys'? Were they Hunters?

-Where did the boy go?

-Is he alive?

-Will he keep his promise?

-What was he trying to say at the end?

Yukimura shook his head as he placed the pen back onto the kitchen table and drummed his fingers against it. _Ok so I got all the main points down so what next? Maybe I should check the records of the Branch Families or the Royal Family?_' A part of him told to continue this while the other half told him to stop this whole charade and forget all about it.

"No! I won't stop until I find out who that boy is! I'm starting with the Branch Family!"

With that in mind he went back to work determined not to give up as a scared little red bird flew away. However, Yukimura is not the only one haunted with strange dreams...

* * *

><p>Fuji slept calmly as the stars and moon shined through his window revealing an unconscious smile on the boy's lips again for the third time that week. It was weird though, he didn't understand why he was smiling when his sister asked him. All he could remember was that dream he had, night after night after night, but not entirely all at once. Fuji dreamt that same dream again smiling...<p>

_~~~"Ah! Shuu-chan! That isn't how you hold a racket!" the boy figure said scolding him as he bent down a little to help. "See it goes like this." The boy changed the position of the racket in Shuusuke's hand and moved his arm so they were both swinging it._

_Shuusuke smiled as he was able to do return a ball some other little boy hit to him. "Look! I did it! I did it!" He looked up at the older boy and hugged him tightly. "Arigatou!"_

_The boy ruffled Shuusuke's hair praising him. "You did an excellent job!"_

_"Can I have a prize or something? __Onegai__! I passed all the other stuff too!"_

_"Saa..."_

_"Can I?"_

_A chuckling sound came from the boy as he stood up. "Alright, Shuu-chan. Close your eyes. Whenever you have your eyes closed it means there will always be something exciting waiting for you when you open them again. Always remember that."_

_Nodding Shuusuke did as he was told and closed his eyes. A few seconds later he felt something round and a bit heavy in his hands like a bowl - no rather like a pot. Curious Shuusuke wanted to open his eyes but waited for the other's OK._

_"You can open now, Shuu-chan."_

_He opened his eyes immediately to see that some sort of green prickly looking plant was given to him. "What is it?"_

_The boy laughed. "It's called a cactus. Don't touch it or you might get hurt. Though I will admit it can be fun to trick people into touching it from time to time. Anyway I hope you like it."_

_Shuusuke's smile widened. "I love it! Arigatou!"_

_His hair was ruffled again as the elder boy stood straight once more. _

_Shuusuke watched him as the boy suddenly froze, his body shaking in fear. A barely audible whisper left his mouth. "They found us... They will come soon..."_

_"Daijoubu?"_

_"Ah, I need to go. Gomen ne, Shuu-chan." The boy waved as he rushed off. "I will back tomorrow, ok? Promise to be careful until then!"_

_"__Yakusoku__!"~~~_

"Shuusuke! Wake up! You can't sleep all day! It's already 10:37!"

Fuji groaned as sat up. He ran a hand through his hair, while yawning. "I hear ya, Nee-chan."

His sister sighed. "I'm really starting to get worried about you, Shuusuke. You keep having these headaches and strange dreams. For some reason I can't accurately figure out anything with the cards either."

Fuji just listened to his sister's words as he went ahead to change and brush his teeth in the bathroom after a shower. He heard her footsteps fade as she walked away leaving her younger brother alone.

Shuusuke sighed as he faced himself in the mirror. _Why does that person...? No, it is more like that person is the reason that I like cacti But if that is true does that mean I began collecting them because of a DREAM? And everything else too?_

"What should I do? The more I try to think about it the more it hurts! Why have none of the others began to act like this?" Fuji asked himself remembering Tezuka's and Kaidoh's normal behavior. "How come nothing is happening to them?"

He thought back to the beginning. He started having the dream this week; what could've happened this week to him but not to anyone else that might have caused this? Nothing traumatic came to mind so he restarted his thought process.

Then he froze. "It can't be? Echizen?" He shook his head. "No, even though the timing fits nicely and that he only spoke to me that one time makes sense, there wasn't anything powerful enough about him to pull off something like this... I think."

Tapping the counter he hummed to himself for a while. "I wonder... Could this possibly have something to do with the Branch Families? If I remember correctly Yuuta said there were five Branch Families in Japan including ours. Maybe, just maybe, they might know something..."

A startled blue bird flew away at the sound of Fuji's loud clap of his hands. An excited smile appeared on the tensai's face. "Kanzen!"

* * *

><p>Chaos stood out in the backyard as he let the morning air rush through his long blond hair. His steady blue eyes watched the shapeless clouds float across the sky. He loved mornings like these but they could never compare to Ryoma or Kou. Chaos turned his head to the sound of the opening door to see the yawning prince himself.<p>

"I see you're up. It's pretty late in the day you know."

Ryoma sent the boy a soft glare. "Why do you have to be a morning person?"

"Why aren't you a morning person." Chaos retorted back looking up at the sky again.

"Royalty need their beauty sleep."

"Haha! Very funny, Ryoma-sama."

"..."

"Ryoma-sama?" Chaos looked to see a dazed prince. He ran over to him and shook his shoulders. "Ryoma-sama!"

Ryoma blinked a few times before one of his rare smiles showed up on his face. "Gomen, Chaos. I was just thinking about something."

"Them again?"

"Yeah. I remembered saying something similar to 'Royalty need their beauty sleep' to Kei-chan once."

"Who is that?"

"I forgot you were on a trip to visit Ryoga-niisama that time. Kei-chan is the wealthiest Half-blood out of all the Branch Families. I believe his full name Atobe Keigo."

Chaos grinned earning a confused look from the other. "I believe I know where he is."

"You know where Kei-chan is?"

The blond nodded. "Hyotei Gakuen."

Ryoma laughed. "I should've guessed that he would be on a different team."

"Well now you know."

"Yes. Oh, Chaos, have Ao and Aka come back yet?"

"No they-" the sound of chirping interrupted the two when a red and blue flew down and landed onto the blond's newly extended arm. "have just arrived."

"And how are they?"

It felt like the world around them would return to silence while Ryoma tried to listen to Chaos' half of his conversation with the winged creatures.

Ao, what is going on with with Fuji?

(He had dreams about Prince Ryoma and seems to be planning something that has something to do with the Branch Families. Oh he was momentarily suspicious of Prince Ryoma.)

I see. Aka, what about you? Did Yukimura also show signs of his memories returning?

(Yes, very much so. It looks as though he is determined to find out who that person in his dream is. He, too, somehow figured out it had something to do with Branch Families.)

Arigatou. Both of you return to your homes now.

"The spell is wearing off and I believe coming in contact with you is what started their dreams about their past though they haven't fully realized it themselves. I must say it's most impressive for them to suspect the Branch Families." Chaos lifted his arm letting the small birds roam free as he looked over at Ryoma who was currently smirking to himself. "Ryoma-sama?"

"It's nothing impressive at all, Chaos, because they already know it. They are unconsciously remembering their past."

"Then what about the others? Do you wish to find them too? If we do, we must be careful because the location of Leon is still unknown."

"I'm aware. I am fully and completely aware but I still want to. Even though it appears to hurt at first, I want them to remember all the fun times we had."

"Surely you know that it will not only awaken the good memories but the bad ones as well."

Ryoma looked straight into Chaos' eyes with a strong determined look. "I know but I really believe in them and that they can pull through. I want to do this and leave my revenge for later."

"Very well. We shall begin with Atobe, Yukimura, and Fuji while I send Kuro and Shiro to find the other two." Chaos said giving in, knowing that the prince would never leave his friends alone after finding out that he can help them.

"Arigatou."

"You can be so stubborn sometimes, Ryoma-sama!" Chaos said laughing a bit.

"Hey you ma-! Chaos, fun time is about to be over for a while."

"You mean to say...?"

"Ah, sodaiyo, those jerks actually decided to follow us to Japan."

Chaos groaned at this. "Not again! Don't they ever give up?"

"Saa... It looks like we are going to have to postpone visiting for a bit unless you and Karupin think you are fine on your own."

"Hai! No problem at all, My Lord. Since Kuro and Shiro are going to be busy, I will just have to take Chairo and Haiiro with me." Chaos said nodding confidently before taking off.

"Now should I start with Hyotei, Rikkai, or Seigaku?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in the heart of Japan a sinister laughter was heard echoing soundlessly throughout the area. A figure was chained down tightly by five individual chains. One chain latched on each arm and leg with the last one around his body. Now, after so many years, two of the chains finally broke releasing the one around him and his right arm.<p>

A broad smile crossed his faced as he laughed once more. "Sodaiyo, Koi! Meet every single own of your precious little friends and unlock these chains one by one!"

The figure closed his golden eyes and leaned his head back letting copper brown hair fall off his shoulders. He thought back and remembered the looks of the one he so desired. "Your protector thought he was so smart using the seals you placed on your friends as my confinements but it seems he never thought this would happen. He's the only person that knows I'm here and unfortunately for you he his dead! Once these last chains are gone I will finally be able to claim what's rightfully mine!"

* * *

><p><strong>just to make things clear: there is no specific age for Seiichi and Shuusuke in the 'dreams' also Ryoma can more or less understand the convo between Chaos and the birds since he is a Pure after all. if any of u r confused about the end at all dont worry u will get a better understanding in the next chap! i have a decent idea what do with Yukimura and Fuji but for now im going to bring back all of Rikkai and Seigaku (thank me later).<strong>

**trans time!:**

**Yume? - Dream?**

**Onegai! - Please!**

**Yakusoku! - (I) Promise!**

**Ao - Blue**

**Aka - Red**

**Kuro - Black**

**Shiro - White**

**Chairo - Brown**

**Haiiro - Grey**

**Koi - Love**

**ah yes what fun i had with this chapter~ i'm happy for our dear Ryoma! he truely loves his friends! the next ch is kind of like a filler though is very _interesting_ and many of you probably already guessed this but next is _Chapter 5 - Leon Fay Eien_! reviews if u r so kind~**

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	6. Leon Fay Eien

**I thought I'd let you know that idk ryoga's real personality so here it is kind of made up and in this story they are blood related (since someone told me that ryoga was adopted.) Also that the 'flashback' here is taken place way over 60 years ago despite their 'mondorn' surroundings (how am I supposed to know what it was like over 60 years ago in the PoT world?) **  
><strong>I own Chaos, Leon, and Kou as well as the vampire part of this story! Can't forget about Tokiya, Kotaro, and Lady Chi (not that im thrilled to announce this name) cuz they r mine also! So hands off! Well I own Koichiro and Mei too but I don't really like them... -_-<strong>  
><strong>This is a long chapter so enjoy!<strong>

_X-Zefer_** - i do have a pairing in mind once the drama calms down a bit but i cant promise anything. there is no OT6 however since i cant write such a complicated thng like that. oh and thx for the compliments and corrections. im really glad u like this^^**

_MintLeafeon_** - lol yeah he is kinda creepy but he has a good reason to be**

_~ present time ~_

flashback

"speaking" / _"speaking"_

••••••••••••••••••••• - pauses

_thinking_

Communicator or Reader powers

**A fellow Reader's response**

_**note/writing**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 - Leon Fay Eien<span>

~ _Ryoma ran down the lonely street toward his destination for a while before deciding to take a break. Looking around he finally spotted an empty bench and welcomed himself to it. He laid down and watch the clouds go by as the thoughts of his past slowly returned to him once again. Ryoma sighed closing his eyes while he did so. Normally he tried to forgot those times in the past with the only exception of the memory of wanting his revenge. However today he felt like reliving it once more... _~

•••••••••••••••••••••

-Long time ago-

"Ryoma! Leon is here! Why don't the two of you go outside and play?" Ryoma's father yelled opening the front door to let their guest inside.

"Coming!"

A young 9 year old Pure-blood entered the mansion as his parents left to go to work. His chopper brown hair that went down to his shoulders was pulled back into a low ponytail with a pair of sunglasses resting on his head. Slight impatience was showing in his golden eyes as they scanned the place when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Ryoma looked down from the top of the stairs and waved as he adjusted his hat. Leon smiled as he approached him giving the boy a hug.

"I'm back home, Ryo!"

"Leon, you're finally back from England! It was getting boring without you around!" Ryoma told the elder pouting a little.

Leon laughed. "Sorry! Sorry! If it makes you feel any better I bought you a souvenir."

"You did?"

"Yup. Here, go ahead and open it up!"

Ryoma took the small package and tore off the blue wrapping paper in a instant. He then opened the box and smiled. Inside laid one of England's best cell phones and attached to it was a cell strap with a tennis ball and racket charm. Ryoma thanked Leon and asked him to if he could teach how to use it later.

"Sure, I would be more than happy to help, Ryo! I already put my number in there for you so you don't have to worry about that. Learning how to use a phone takes a while but let's do that later! The weather is really nice today. How about a little bit tennis with just you and me?"

Ryoma nodded. "Just let me get my tennis stuff. I will be back down in a minute."

He quickly ran upstairs and smirked feeling excited to finally show Leon how much he improved. _I can't wait to see Leon's face when he learns that I can use both my left AND my right! If he thinks he has a chance to beat me, he is so wrong!_

Opening the door to his room he scanned the place until he found his racket. Grabbing it he put it in its bag and zipped it closed. Ryoma stood back up and walked to the door to open it once more when he heard his father and Leon talking.

"...and why do you spoil Ryoma do much? Leon, surely you know that he is, like, only six?"

Leon scoffed. "What a stupid question!"

"Excuse me?"

"I do it because I care about him. Because I _LOVE_ him. It's only natural after all. We _ARE_ engaged. He is my _FIANCÉ_."

Ryoma froze and blushed. _I totally forgot about that. Mother told me that it was decided Leon and I would get together before we were born. And as fate would have it, Leon and I both turned out to be boys. So Mother had meant engagement when she was talking that._

"I know that but you guys still have millions of years to fall in love no need to rush it."

"I'm not rushing anything! It was love at first sight when you guys and my parents introduced us to each other." Leon argued and was most likely glaring.

Ryoma's blush deepened as he continued listening in on their conversation.

"You're only nine! What do you know about romance?"

"I know enough in order to please Ryoma."

A growl was heard coming from the man. "I really don't like you! I was really hoping for a granddaughter too!"

"You have Ryoga for that. If that is all you are worried about then I will be taking Ryoma for myself."

"Why you-! You better be thankful that Rinko and the others like you!"

Ryoma saw Leon smirk as he quietly left the room. "Oh I am! I just love how the King of Pures can be overtaken by his own wife!"

His father recoiled and was unable to say anything. Deciding that he wanted to play tennis now, Ryoma spoke up signaling his presence. "Leon, I'm ready! Let's go!" He rushed down the stairs, grabbed the boy's arms, and rushed outside.

After a bit of walking the two agreed to play at the park. Leon smirked when he came up with the perfect idea. A race. Ryoma stopped when he noticed the absence of his fiancé and turned only to see him smirking.

"What is it, Leon?"

"Hey, Ryo, what do you think of a race?" The copper haired boy asked glancing at him.

"A race?"

He nodded. "That's right. Since there are two ways to reach the park, let's see who can get there first."

Ryoma's arrogant smile appeared on his face at this. "Is that a challenge?"

"Of course."

"Then I gladly accept!"

"You're on, Ryo!"

Ryoma laughed as they took their places. "You have a long ways to go, Leon!"

"Go!"

The two immediately took off at unimaginable speed that is only suited for Pures or very strong Half-bloods. Ryoma ran as fast as he could, knowing that Leon was just testing his stamina to see how much he improved, which meant the other wasn't going easy on him. The young prince paused for a second to make sure that he was going the right way. He already passed the quarter mark so maybe it was ok to slow down his pace. He still had trouble stopping and would usually end up running into a tree or something. There was still quite is a distance between him and the park, so what should he do? Should go at full speed? Or maybe 70%? Sticking with 76%, Ryoma continued the race. It was at that precise moment that a large man in black appeared before him, forcing Ryoma to stop in his tracks.

"Prince Ryoma, I presume?"

Ryoma, frozen in place, slowly nodded. _Who is this guy? I need to call for Leon!_

The scary man bent down and grabbed the prince's hand and kissed the back of it. "It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness. Tell me, why are you outside without your protectors? Each member of the Royal Pures has two or more protectors or so the rule says and here you are all alone."

Ryoma's eyes widened in realization. _Karupin and Kou! I left them at home!_

"That makes everything so much easier..." The man pulled out some rope from God knows where and tied the boy to a nearby tree away from a lot of people. He then took out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello?"

Ryoma bit his lip and closed his eyes trying to concentrate on contacting Leon.

Leon! Leon!

**Ryo? What's wrong?**

Some strange man in black captured me! Save me, Leon!

**Calm down! Are you alright? Did he do something to you?**

Yes, I'm fine. All he did is kiss my hand.

**Where are you? I'll kill him!**

In the small forest next to the path I took to the park.

**Be right there!**

Right as Ryoma cut connection with Leon he heard the sound of a phone shutting. Opening his eyes he saw the man turn to face him. The strange scary man in black suddenly became a _happy_ strange scary man in black. Fear shone in his eyes as the man came closer and tried to get away.

"It's no use trying to fight, my dear prince." The smirk increased as he lifted Ryoma's chin forcing the boy to look at him. "As the King's son you will give me big bucks, dear boy."

"You plan on selling me?"

"Ohhh, you're pretty smart to be able to figure that out." The man stood straight again. "Yes that is exactly what I plan to do!"

"I wouldn't do that if were you, _Koichiro Matsuno_."

"What?" The man whirled around to see Leon standing in the shadows with his wallet open and ID card in hand. "When did you-? Who are you?"

Leon looked surprised. "You really don't recognize me? I am quite famous you know."

The man called Koichiro Matsuno stared at him for a while before backing up into a tree. Fear clearly shone in the man's eyes as he gulped. "You're Leon Fay Eien, aren't you? You were born into the Branch Family that specializes in things like karate and judo as a Pure. On top of that, you're one of the strongest there is."

Leon clapped his hands smiling. "Good. Good. What else?"

"You're the fiancé of Prince Ryoma."

The boy's 'good' mood and 'smile' disappeared instantly and was replaced with a sadistic one. "That's right, _Matsuno_. What? Don't look at me like that! You thought that I didn't know Japanese?"

Matsuno shook his head feverously. Frightened he got up and ran forgetting one detail.

"Matsuno, freeze."

Leon knew his first name.

"Matsuno, punch yourself 20 times then undress til you are only in your underwear and then go hug a random girl. Once your done with that announce that you're a stupid jerk who tried to kidnap and sell the prince and make sure that Royal Family hears this. After that you can choose between prison or suicide. I think I should arrange something far worse for your deeds, or maybe, just kill you for touching my Ryo. But since I don't want to scar him with such horrible memories, I will just leave it be. Matsuno, get started on your orders!"

The man did exactly that. Smiling to himself Leon walked over to the tied prince and released him.

"Ryo, are you ok?"

Ryoma hugged the elder tightly tears flowing. "I was scared. I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again!"

Leon kissed the boy's forehead. "Shhh. Ryo, I promise that I will never let you go. Now let's get to the park, ok?"

Ryoma nodded and the two walked off ignoring the pleas of the man behind them.

•••••••••••••••••••••

-2 years later-

"What do you mean I can't go outside, Oyaji?" 8 year old Ryoma shouted at his father angrily. "Just because of that one assassination attempt in Japan doesn't me anything! Besides I will have Chaos with me! Leon will be there too!"

"Does your life mean nothing to you or do you love that Leon boy that much?"

"Why do you hate him so much? He hasn't done anything to you! Okaa-san, Nanako-san, and even Ryoga-niisama has accepted him!"

His father was silent for a while for he knew that he had no good reason. He just hated him. Every time he was near the boy he felt like something bad was going to happen, but it's not like he can just tell his son that, now can he?

In defeat he walked away. "Fine. Go meet up with him! Don't say I didn't warn you! Take Karupin, Kou, and Chaos with you."

"I will!"

Few hours later Leon and Ryoma sat on the hillside by their favorite secret place. They were silent while watching the 13 year old boy with short blond hair along with the teenage red head chase after Karupin who was attempting to capture a butterfly. The cat was currently in her human form with the exception of the cat ears and tail.

"So has Karupin always been able to that?" Leon asked watching the white haired 'girl' run around.

"Jealous?" Ryoma asked earning a growl from the other. "Yes. I think I told you before. That she has three forms: a cat, human, and one that resembles a mythical cat beast that you see in legends and stuff. Every member of the Royal Family has a protector like this."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! And what of this Chaos guy? You said you found him in the streets in England while visiting a Branch Family there."

"He is my personal servant and new protector." He replied simply adjusting his hat.

"I see. It seems that he has taking to Kou." Leon observed watching Chaos and the red head laugh and bicker something about losing track of Karupin.

Kou Chrono was a Half-blood Fighter who served Ryoma since he was small. The boy had long fiery red hair down to his lower back but was currently pulled back into a low ponytail and passionate red eyes. Kou had a laid back personality that Ryoma had taking a liking to and was very devoted and loyal. Ryoma's father met him 20 years ago when he about to die from an Hunter attack in Japan. The King gave Kou some of his blood giving him the lifespan of a Pure but his strength as a Half didn't change. In order to repay the man Kou took up the job of caring for Ryoga and Ryoma.

"Yes so it seems. If they really want to I won't stop them from having a relationship. I know what it feels like to love someone after all." Ryoma said mind straying to his conversation with his father that morning.

Leon recognized the look on his fiancé's face. "Ryo, your father said something to you, didn't he?" He asked-no-more like stated as his eyes never left Ryoma's dazed figure.

_He noticed._ Ryoma sighed. "He always makes you out as the bad guy."

"Is that so?"

"Doesn't that make you mad?"

Leon shook his head. "Sure but as long as I have you I don't care what he says."

Ryoma blushed as the boy kissed him after removing the white hat. Once they broke apart Ryoma's face was pink and placed his hat back on lowering it. "You are such a cheesy romantic."

Leon chuckled. "But you love me and that's all that matters."

The blushing prince turned away muttering something about stupid romantic sadists which made Leon grin.

•••••••••••••••••••••

-4 years later-

Laying on the living room floor Ryoma turned another page of his book humming to himself when Ryoga opened the door. The younger prince looked up to see him yawning.

"You slept in even longer than I did Nii-sama, though Leon's still asleep. He slept over last night."

Ryo shrugged flopping himself onto the couch. "I can't help it. Oyaji made me look through potential wives ever since Mei was killed a few years ago."

"Oh yeah Mei was your fiancé wasn't she? I didn't like her, that woman tried to lay a hand on Leon." Ryoma retorted angrily.

"She... was just drunk that time! Yeah that's it!" Ryoga explained trying to calm his little brother down, shifting uncomfortably underneath his glare.

"Pures can't get drunk, idiot. That had to be THE worst excuse you have ever come up with!" Ryoma stated flatly not hiding the hate in his voice.

Biting his lip Ryoga decided to try to change the subject. "So, chibisuke, have you ever wondered what another vampires blood tastes like?"

"Huh?"

"Well have you?"

"What makes you ask that?"

Ryoga ran his hand through his hair sighing. "I was kind of hoping that you could try it on me..."

"Huh?"

"Since we are brothers it doesn't really matter if you were to suck my blood..."

"Huh?"

"You can stop with the 'huh?'-ing now!"

Ryoma sat up and eyed the elder. "So you want me to suck your blood because you're scared or something?"

"Or something."

"Not gonna happen."

"Why not?" Ryoga whined.

Ryoma turned back to his book flipping the page. "Because, _dear darling Nii-sama_, that would cause me to stop aging which would prevent my official 'marriage' with Leon."

"What is with you and Leon?" Ryoga muttered under his breath and sat quietly for a moment when he finally decided to use his 'seductive' side to get Ryoma to _agree_.

The young prince continued to read and didn't notice his brother until the man lifted his chin. Ryoga bent down and whispered seductively into the younger's ear. "Aren't you curious? About the taste of a Pure's blood?"

Ryoma fell right into his trap as he nodded. "Uh-huh."

Ryoga smiled slyly. "Then try it."

"But Leon..."

"Just get him to suck vampire blood later that way you both can stay the same age together."

"But-"

"Do it, Ryoma."

As if under control, Ryoma bit down on his brother's neck sucking the blood. Ryoga winched from the feeling of Ryoma's teeth impaling his skin and shivered as the boy began to suck. After a minute or so Ryoma snapped out of his daze and released his brother backing away as he analyzed the situation. He sat there frozen until he heard his brother curse.

"Nii-sama, you used THAT side on me didn't you? How could you? I trusted you!" This time Ryoma's glare was stronger than the first one.

"Che! Like I care!"

Golden eyes widened at Ryoga's comment. "But you said that you would always support Leon and I!"

Ryoga snorted. "Why should I be happy for you when I am forced to marry some chick I don't even know?"

"What is going in here? What's with all the yelling?"

The siblings turned to see Leon yawning with his hair lose and in simple nightwear.

"Leon!" Ryoma ran over and hugged his fiancé. "He made me suck his blood!"

Leon woke up completely at this and glared at the elder prince. "Did you really?"

"My neck has proof."

"You're going to pay! Thanks to you he can't age!" Leon growled as Ryoma prevented him from attacking the man.

"Like I care!" Ryoga shouted leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Come back here, coward! I'm go-" The copper brown haired boy was cut off when Ryoma kissed him.

"Leon, do you really love me?" He asked breaking away.

"More than anything."

"Then drink my blood and stop time for yourself as well."

"As you wish, my love."

•••••••••••••••••••••

-Few years later-

"You're telling me that my son is actually the one with Special Powers?" The King shouted staring down at the two current Branch Family heads and they kneeled. "You better not be tricking me, Atobe Tokiya! You as well, Yukimura Kotaro!"

"I assure you we are not, Your Majesty." Kotaro confirmed pulling out a small diary. "This was in Lady Chi's cottage. It is the only proof other than her dead body that was found in our country of Japan. And you did say that your son's powers grew these past few years. Not to mention that strange time when he accidently turned your old coach into a human, devil knows how."

Tokiya nodded. "Yes. Your son, Ryoma, was born after the death of Lady Chi which backs up this theory even more."

Silence rolled over as the King bit his lip thinking of his next move. "Bring me Ryoma and Leon! We are breaking the engagement! We must make sure they never mate! If they suck each other's blood then the seal will break! Find them now!"

Tears flowed as he cried from his hiding place while he listened to the news. His father was right from the start. He shouldn't have let himself fall so deeply in love with Leon. At least he now understood the reason for the increase in his powers since he was the one who had his now former fiancé drink his blood.

Leon went ballistic when he heard the news of the destruction of their engagement. The teen had completely and totally fallen for Ryoma to the point where he couldn't stand being separated. His father ordered his men to lock the boy in the dungeon so he couldn't try anything.

A few days later, Ryoma was granted permission to see Leon. Smiling a bit the prince rushed to Leon's cell where they automatically held hands. Leon would always kiss the back of the boy's hand and listen to his stories about how his day went. It became a routine for them until Leon had an idea of his own.

The next day it was discovered that the boy had escaped with the help of the girl he sweet talked. In his empty cell laid a note. It was short but caused great unease throughout the Vampire World. The note read:

_**My love,**_

_**I cannot stand this any longer but don't worry I'll be back and anyone who gets in our way... BEWARE!**_

_**Your Love,**_

_**Leon Fay Eien**_

•••••••••••••••••••••

-Years later-

Ryoma closed his book and sat up as the sound of yelling and screaming increased. _What's going on? Oyaji did hold a party but they never act like this._

At that moment Kou and Chaos barged into the room fingers intertwined. The three stood in silence for a while until five words were uttered from Kou's mouth.

"Leon Fay Eien is back."

Ryoma dropped his book and ran out of his room instantly only to be stop by his two protectors.

"Let me through!" Ryoma growled glaring a little.

"I can't." Kou said. "If I do, you have nightmares for sure."

Shoving past them, he ran down the passageway and opened the door to the Grand Hall expecting to see a party with Leon at the center of attention but that wasn't what greeted his sight. Instead there were dead bodies of Pure vampires, Halves, and surprisingly Hunters adorning the cold room floor. Ryoma's eyes shone with all kinds of emotions when they fell onto the dead bodies of his family. He fell onto the floor as tears streamed down his face. He listened vaguely to the noise outside, though his mind wondered elsewhere. As he heard two sets of footsteps come up to him, he spoke with a voice no louder than a whisper.

"What happened?"

Chaos bent down and hugged the boy from behind. "Leon did it. He brought some man named John Miles and his Hunter group here and slaughtered everyone."

"You might be angry at us for not saving anyone, Your Highness, but our job to make sure you are safe," Kou placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"You guys say such mean things!"

The trio spun around to meet face to face with Leon.

Leon stretched out his hand toward his former fiancé with a smile. "Saa, Ryo, it is time for us to go."

Ryoma shook his head slowly. He was scared. Sure he knew that Leon was a sadist but this... This was overdoing it. What could have made him go this far? After a few seconds of thinking Ryoma's eyes widened in realization. It was the note.

The copper brown haired boy watched his former lover finally realize what was happening and smirked. "Do you still wish to stay?"

Before Ryoma could reply more of his father's soldiers burst into the room. They stood there and took in the scene before recognizing Ryoma.

"Your Highness!"

"Prince!"

"My Lord!"

Another fight broke out as some Hunters entered the room. Some soldier took on Leon pushing the boy back. This was a perfect chance to escape!

Kou helped the fallen prince to his feet before announcing his plan. "Sire, listen, I need you and Chaos to get out of here on Karupin. I will capture Leon and use my powers to chain him down somewhere far away and hidden. However, my powers are only strong enough to hold five chains for about 55 years; I need you to learn how to control your Special Powers by then, and conjure up five spells that will re-chain him. Don't worry about him getting bored, I will update him on how you are doing every day. So make sure to keep in touch by Communicating, ok? Now go!"

The prince hesitated before grabbing Chaos and leaving. He felt guilty listening to Chaos cry out for his boyfriend.

"Kou!"

Finally getting away, the two climbed onto the 'mythical' form of Karupin and held on as she ran into the forest.

•••••••••••••••••••••

-About 50 years later-

Ryoma sat in the field that belonged to one of the Branch Families in Japan. The familiar breeze made him smile a bit. He knew he was here just for a bit of business but Chaos usually took care of that. Ryoma wondered if he should visit Kou's family since they were in Japan after all. He remembered Kou once telling him that the Chrono family is always filled with nice people and were on good terms with the five Branch Families here.

"Ryoma-oujisama!"

The prince turned at the sound of his name being called to see Chaos running over with five Half-blood children with him. "What is it, Chaos? Who are the kids?"

"I would like to introduce you to the next heads of the Branch families..."

•••••••••••••••••••••

_~ Ryoma opened eyes again and sat up. He opened his phone after taking it out of his pocket to check the time. It was 11:13 and still Sunday. Turns out that he only slept for about three hours. Ryoma stood and stretched as he finally came to a decision on what to do next._

_"I think I will have a short visit to Rikkaidai before going to Hyotei." ~_

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoga's true personality revealed! Lol XD anyway at first this was such a complicated ch but it got easier on the way. But I think I loved writing the RyomaxLeon scenes despite my dislike toward Leon and writing about Chaos' little crush on Kou. Speaking of our dear friend Chaos you probably noticed that his age is 13 and if you paid attention you might be able to figure out what happened to him in the past. Anywho what do you think of this bit of Ryoma's past? I'm actually curious to know~ at this point how can i not want to hear ur thoughts? lol<strong>

**up next _Chapter 6 - Those Who Are Special_**

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	7. Those Who Are Special

**ok this is a long chapter and i had such a hard time putting together the scenes at Rikkaidai so dont be to angry if it a tiny bit crappy. i had to reword so many sentences too... there r a few fbs here but** **nothing to big. oh as a gift from me to u i added a bit more humor to it **

_X-Zefer_ **- lol thx yeah im one of those people who misses their mistake a lot but i think this chap is pretty good**

_MintLeafeon_** - yeah maybe making him kill off almost all the Pures wasnt such a good idea... ^^'**

**owns only: Chaos, Kou, Hunters, John Miles, and vampire plot (i mean think ab it if i owned the story then y would i be writing this?)**

"speaking"/_"speaking on other end of phone, dream, fb, or just a pissed off Seii-chan"_

_thoughts _(normal), thoughts (flashbacks)

**mostly effects**

~~ dreams/fb ~~

Communicator or Reader

(Non-Reader, nature, and animals response)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 - Those Who Are Special<span>

Chaos panted as he hid from a group of Hunters with guns in hand. He had managed to head them off before they found the Echizen home but at this rate he might lose. Haiiro and Chairo are bringing him bullets while they fight and Karupin was busy with her own fight somewhere. Chaos' breathing calmed when the Hunters misses his hiding spot.

"Come out, little boy!"

"You know you can't win!"

"Give it up!"

"In the name of the Great John Miles we shall destroy you and your little prince!"

_I won't let that happen! I promised Kou I would watch after him! Chaos came out of hiding and shot at the Hunters, not missing a single bullet._

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

_~~ Kou leaned on the bridge's railing as he watched the ducks swim in the small river below. "Chaos, I need to ask a favor of you."_

He sounds so serious_. Chaos looked at his boyfriend confused. "What kind of favor?"_

_"An important one."_

_"Ok then ask away."_

_Kou glanced at Chaos before looking back at the water. "Listen, His Highness may seem strong but he is absolutely devastated about Leon's little disappearing act. Seeing him like that makes me want to help and protect him even more but there is a feeling I get that tells me I won't be the one to do that. I need you to promise me, Chaos, if anything happens to me, you will be the one to take my place."_

_"Kou..."_

_"Can you promise me that?"_

_"Yes." ~~_

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"Damn, there's still some left!" Chaos shrunk back to reload his guns upon hearing the barking of the two approaching dogs. "Thanks you two. Now go help Karupin since she isn't able to hold up that form for very long."

"I heard barking, Leader! Should we check it out?"

The Leader nodded. "Yes. The boy is a Communicator so he could be using the animals."

"Yes, sir!"

The blond moved swiftly through the forested area before hiding behind a large tree. _I need to find out how many are left._ He leaned his head against the bark and let himself be one with nature's silence.

Allow me to borrow your eyes.

(Very well.)

Using the 'eyes' of the forest he counted. _Three.. Six... Nine... Ten!_ "So there's actually only ten left. Since I have twelve bullets this shouldn't be much of a problem."

"I think I saw him over here!"

"Everyone, this way!"

A smirk played across his face as his enemies came toward him not knowing that they were going to meet their end.

"Five..."

"Do you see him?"

"Four..."

"No."

"Three..."

"What about you, Leader?"

"Two..."

"He isn't here! It's like the brat disappeared!"

"One!"

Chaos jumped out and aimed at the perfectly positioned Hunters. Just like before, he didn't miss a single shot.

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Silence was welcomed as Chaos lowered his gun and gazed up at the cheerful blue sky smiling. "I did it, Kou. I kept my promise with you once again. I hope you are alright despite not replying to any of the messages we sent."

He fell to the ground and leaned against the tree to rest. "I really understand why Kou had the urge to protect him. I felt that way too when I first met him."

_~~ A small blond boy hung onto a broken fence in the cold abandoned streets of England. His stomach growled again for the seventh time that night since he hadn't eaten in a long time. The last time he ate was before the Hunters attacked. He walked on using the fence as balance. The boy was about to turn the corner when a voice called out to him._

_"Ne, you there by the fence."_

_He turned around and his deep sea blue eyes met eye with fierce golden ones belonging to an emerald haired boy. The boy was younger than him it seemed but very arrogant. Not speaking the blond pointed to himself with a questioning look._

_"Yes, you! You're a Half-blood aren't you? What are you doing in a place like this?"_

_Sure he was a Half-blood but as for his reason for being in this state was one that he would rather not talk about. His eyes reflected a sad look as he turned his head away from the smaller boy._

_The other sighed before blushing a bit. "You're coming with me!"_

_"Huh?" _What is he saying?

_"So you can talk. I said you are coming with me! You have nowhere else to go and you're hungry, am I wrong?"_

_"No, you're right, but why should I go? What reason should I have to listen to a kid younger than me?" Some defiance shone in the blond's eyes as he gazed at the bratty kid._

_"I like you! You're interesting! Come work for me and I'll promise you a better life." The boy offered with a small smile._

_"Work?"_

_The boy stared at the blond as though he were an idiot until he figured out what was wrong. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ryoma Echizen. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

Ryoma Echizen? Isn't that the name of... Wait doesn't that mean that he's..._ "The prince?"_

_Ryoma sighed. "At least you know that much. So? Will you work for me?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Good. When my father is done with business we can go to a restaurant, the store, and that hair place Mother loves so much."_

_"Why?"_

_The prince turned away with a slight pink on his cheeks. "Cause we need to clean you up!"_

_The blond boy stared at him in surprise. _He's blushing! Not only is he arrogant but nice too._ "Thanks, Your Highness."_

_"Don't get too used to it! Tell me, do you have a name?"_

_The blond shook his head. "No. My last name is van Allen though."_

_"Then from now on you will be called Chaos van Allen!"_

_"Why?"_

_"What do you mean 'why'? Cause your hair is a mess!" Ryoma replied pointing at the boy's messy blond hair._

_"Eh heh heh... I see..." _And he's straightforward as well as dense...

_"Glad you like it. Hey, are you ok?"_

_The newly named boy had collapsed onto the cold sidewalk and didn't move._

_Ryoma ran up to him and bent down. "Chaos! Not only are you hungry but you're bleeding heavily everywhere! It seems you have a serious fever too! There is nothing I can do to help. Wait, if you truly want to continue living, I can help you but you won't be able to age any longer and will be bound to me forever. What is your answer?"_

_"Help... me..."_

_"Then from here on out you will serve me and me alone." Ryoma leaned down and bit the boy's neck giving him blood. _

_"You now live solely for me." ~~_

"And I still do... but I'm completely fine with it." Chaos touched his neck before getting up. "Now for the next and final group."

* * *

><p>Ryoma approached Rikkaidai Gakuen and entered the grounds. He stood there quietly and listened for the sound of tennis balls bouncing. Following the noise he found himself looking at eight people wearing yellow and black practicing. Jumping into a tree he looked around until his golden eyes finally fell onto Yukimura.<p>

_Since Seii-chan is a Reader I just have to message him that his little 'dream' boy has returned and… Why do I feel like a love-struck school girl or stalker when hiding like this? Anyway then-_' Apparently Fate wasn't going to let things be that easy cause at that moment the branch under Ryoma broke bringing him down to the ground with a loud 'thump.'Despite all the noise four people turned their heads at the sound of the braking branch and the fallen boy. Two of them belonged Yukimura and his friend while the other two he didn't recognize at all. By this time the other players stopped moving wondering what was catching their friends' attention.

"Marui, daijoubu? What are-? Who is that?" A long silver blue haired guy asked the pinkish auburn one tapping his racket on his shoulder.

The Marui guy shrugged and blew a bubble. "Don't ask me. It seems the kid fell out of the tree though."

"70% chance that he came from another school to spy on us and 30% that it is for something else," the guy with brown hair said calculating. He reminded Ryoma of Shuu-chan with his eyes closed like that.

The guy that he saw with Yukimura that time glanced in his direction. "Actually, Yanagi, he is from another school but he isn't here to spy. Don't you agree, Yukimura?"

"What? So you two already met the guy?" The smallest black haired boy asked. "How boring."

"Sodaiyo, Kirihara. We met him on the way home not too long ago." Yukimura answered as an amused smile appeared before shouting to their visitor. "How about you come over here and join us, _Echizen Ryoma_."

"Echizen?"

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma stood up and walked over to the others sitting himself on the bench. He lowered his hat in attempt to avoid eye contact with his childhood friend. "Hello again, Se-sir."

Yukimura nodded missing Ryoma's mistake. "My name is Yukimura Seiichi. I'm the captain of this team. Would you care to explain what you are doing here?"

"No reason really. Just _VISTING_."

The one with glasses raised an eyebrow. "Visiting?"

"I know someone that goes to school here."

"Is that so?"

Ryoma took the chance to change the subject a little before he could get cornered into answering any further questions. "Are you guys going to tell me your names? It hardly seems fair that you know mine but I don't know yours."

The Rikkaidai team looked at one another whispering some things before turning to their somewhat annoyed and pissed off captain.

Yukimura leaned against the fence surrounding the court sighing. "Do as you please but we have a practice to get back to so don't take long."

The guy with silver blue hair spoke up first. "I'm Niou Masaharu," he paused for a moment to point at the glasses guy behind him who nodded in greeting. "and this is my doubles partner, Yagyuu Hiroshi. Hajimemashite."

"Likewise I'm sure."

"Marui Bunta. Tensai of Rikkaidai. I have I feeling that we will get along just fine." Marui said blowing another bubble.

"I look forward to it."

The darker skinned boy spoke next. "Kuwahara Jackal. Call me Jackal. I'm Marui's doubles partner."

"Ah, I see."

"I am the only second year here. Name's Kirihara Ayaka." The black haired boy said arrogantly.

"That's nice."

The guy that reminded Ryoma of Shuu-chan stepped forward a bit. "Rikkai's third best, Yanagi Renji. It's a pleasure."

"That's good to know." Ryoma turned and faced the last member of the team. "I take it you're the vice-captain then?"

The cap wearing black haired boy nodded. "Sanada Genichirou, vice-captain."

"Echizen Ryoma. I go to Seishun Gakuen. Nice to meet you all." He jumped down and smirked. "Now since I have met you all, you guys might want to return to the courts before your captain gets mad. Though I have a feeling he is already in a bad mood thanks to me for disrupting your practice."

"You have a point there." Niou glanced over to their captain. "He certainly doesn't seem pleased about this."

Yagyuu eyed the prince suspiciously. "I was wondering if you could tell how a Seishun student could know a Rikkaidai student?"

_Crap! Umm... I met Seii-chan for the second time at the park while practicing tennis..._ "Easy. We met at the park while practicing."

This caught their attention.

"Practicing what?" Marui asked leaning forward so his face was in front of the boy's.

Ryoma blushed a little and looked away. "A sport."

The tensai didn't move as he changed his question. "What kind of sport?"

"I was practicing tennis, ok? Now-" a hand instantly covered his mouth as a voice spoke up immediately after. _Damn!_

"Ehhh, so you play tennis? Then how would you like to join our practice instead of interrupting it,_ Echizen Ryoma_?"

The team and Ryoma froze as they turned around to meet the angry glare of a now fuming captain. The boy was not happy, not happy at all. Yukimura walked over to them and stood in front of the young freshman.

"If you can beat one of the Regulars then I will let this slide and you will be allowed to visit whenever you please but if you can't you shall _work_ for us for one week. Got it?" Yukimura said as he lifted Ryoma's chin to make eye contact.

Ryoma blushed and swatted Yukimura's hand away before adjusting his hat. "Fine with me."

The captain glared for a second then turned to face his team. "So who wants to play against him?"

Ryoma looked at them as they spoke naming each one in hopes that he remembered them correctly.

"Being vice-captain isn't just for show you know?" _Sanada._

"He seems kind of weak to me. Yagyuu-sempai, you should play." _Kirihara._

"I'll pass. I prefer doubles. What about you, Niou?" _Yagyuu._

"I have no qualms with doing so but I think I will have to decline." _Niou._

"I'm saying no too. As one of the top three, there is only a 1% chance of him winning." _Yanagi._

"Pass." _Jackal._

"I guess that leaves me then. I was actually kinda hoping to play against him too." _'Marui._

Their captain nodded. "Very well and who wants to be umpire?"

"I'll do it." Niou said rushing to follow the other two to the courts.

Niou took his place in the umpire's seat as the players faced each other on different sides of the net. The other Regular members watched with only a little interest with the exception of Yukimura and Sanada who watched closely. They were, after all, the ones that felt the 'strength' or 'weight' of the boy's presence.

"Which?"

"Smooth."

Marui and Ryoma watched the spinning racket fall in attempt to see who gets to serve.

"It's Rough."

The two nodded to each other before calling their 'positions.'

"Serve."

"End."

Yukimura's eyes never left the boy's small figure as he served. He hit the ball and the game began. The captain smiled when he recognized the Twist Serve when Marui moved to avoid getting hit. It seemed that the small freshman was more than he seemed.

"15-0!"

"Sanada, ask Yanagi to get as much information on this boy as he can." Yukimura ordered watching a rally go on between the two.

The vice-captain nodded and left to speak to the data man. "Yanagi..."

Yanagi nodded as he understood and pulled out his notebook.

"15-all!"

Yukimura couldn't take his eyes off of Ryoma as he served once again. The boy's attitude, figure, voice... They all seemed familiar. The captain shook his head as he tried to figure out this feeling he had whenever his eyes locked with the golden ones of the strange freshman. He understood that the boy was somehow connected to him but everything else was still a big mystery. _If he has the skills to win then I'm sure he will come again soon. Maybe then, I will get some answers. Echizen Ryoma, just who are you and what are you to me?_

"Drive B."

"Returned."

"Drive A."

"40-15!"

"Echizen-kun has some interesting moves, don't you agree Yagyuu?" Yukimura asked the approaching doubles player.

"Yes it seems so. Yanagi is having the time of his life right now." Yagyuu replied pushing up his glasses.

"Is he really? That's good I guess. You seem to be interested in the boy as well."

"I'm not the only one am I, Buchou?"

Yukimura chuckled. "Very perceptive of you, Yagyuu."

"When am I not?"

"Saa.."

"Game set and match to Echizen! 1 game to Love!"

The game went on surprisingly fast after Ryoma had switched hands. Soon all the Regulars were watching the smaller player with intense and amused stares. Marui used his Tightrope Walker move Ryoma kept on trying to find a way to seal it and lost some games in the process. The two of them fought very hard and actually had a lot of fun. Unfortunately for Marui, Ryoma won 6-3. Thus giving him permission to visit whenever he wished.

Surprisingly, the two players high-fived before exiting the courts with the impressed Niou not far behind them. Few of the Regulars congratulated Ryoma as the three joined the others by the fence. Even Sanada praised him even if it was just a little one.

Yukimura watch as Ryoma and Marui got engaged in some sort of conversation. After seeing him play, the captain was positive he had seen or known him somewhere before. _Why is it I can't remember? In the end I can't remember whether or not I met Echizen before and about that boy in the dream I had... I couldn't be! Could it? That would make him a vampire. The only mystery left is what could had made him stop aging? There are only two possible ways: One is for a Pure to suck another Pure's blood and the other if a Pure gave a Half their blood. So is he a Pure or a Half?_

He was snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing the laughter coming from the emerald haired boy's mouth at something the other had said. He needed a way to join their conversation and trick the boy into saying something only vampires would know but how?

"Hey Buchou! Echizen here asked me how we all learned tennis, but you never told us how you did, so why don't you answer him yourself?" Marui said approaching him as he dragged the now stoic Ryoma behind him.

_Chance!_ The blunette linked eyes with freshman. "Well I learned-" _Matte... How did I learn again? That's right... Some boy taught me! The same one from before!_

"Ah!"

The captain held his head as he fell onto all fours on the ground. _Not again! This pain... It hurts yet it feels so full of emotion... Emotion like pain, sadness, and something else... Love, maybe?_

The team acted instantly when their captain collapsed and brought him to the nurse's office. There they laid him on the bed unsure what to do next.

Ryoma chose this time to speak up as he sat next to Yukimura on the bed. "I will take care of him. You guys have a tournament coming up right? Despite being from a different team I don't want to prevent you guys from practicing any longer so leave him to me."

Kirihara looked at their vice-captain questionably. "Should we?"

"I'm sure that Yukimura would want us to but..."

"No need to worry. Buchou will be just fine in Echizen's hands. All we need to do is practice so we can surprise him when he wakes up." Marui reassured ruffling the boy's hair.

"Eh? Marui, you befriended Echizen-kun already?" Niou asked leaning on Yagyuu.

"Is Echizen that interesting, Marui-sempai?" Kirihara looked over to the freshman then back to the pink auburn haired boy.

Marui and Ryoma laughed. They _LAUGHED_. This earned confused looks from Marui's fellow teammates.

"Should we tell them?" Ryoma asked the elder.

The tensai shook his head. "Nah. Don't bother. It would just confuse them even more."

Ryoma had a surprised look on his face. "Hontou, Marui? It seems pretty simple to me."

"Trust me on this one."

"Are they dense or something?"

"Well not exactly but when it comes to this sort of thing they are."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"Poor them."

"Exactly."

The team watched the bubble blowing tensai and the stoic freshman exchange words with one another as they whispered amongst themselves.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Kirihara asked looking over to the two, well three since Yukimura was with them.

"It did seem like they were talking on the courts earlier and afterwards as well." Jackal stated thinking back to the game they played.

Yagyuu pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms. "Is that true, Jackal?"

Jackal nodded. "I saw them myself, lips moving and everything."

"You don't think they are going out, do you?" Niou asked out of the blue.

"Where did that come from!"

Yanagi shook his head. "No, I don't believe they are since they aren't using first names."

"But they aren't using suffixes either!"

Sanada sighed. "Yamete! We should go to practice like Marui suggested."

"But Sanada-"

"No excuses! Marui, you stay here with Echizen and help him take care of Yukimura. The rest of you... OUT!" Sanada commanded sharply while being careful not to wake their sleeping captain.

The trio were alone once the others left and silence rolled over.

"Would they really not understand that we became best friends because we both like sugary sweets and such?"

"Yup, really."

* * *

><p><em>~~ "Ne, what do you want to do when you grew up?" Seiichi asked lying on his stomach on the meadow's soft grass.<em>

_A sound similar to a chuckle came from the figure sitting in front of him. "What do I want to do?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Saa..." _

_"There has to be something!"_

_The boy figure snapped his fingers as he came to a conclusion. "I have two things I want to do, but I will only tell you one of them."_

_"Awww... Only one?" Seiichi whined as he kicked the ground pouting a little. "Tell me both!"_

_"Nope. Maybe when you're older though."_

_"Fine."_

_"Okay then, here is my answer: I want to become a professional tennis player."_

_"Hontou ni? Me too! But Okaa-san won't let me learn and neither does Otou-san."_

_"How would you like me to teach you, Seii-chan?" The figure asked rustling the boy's hair._

_"Would you?"_

_"Yup. Anything for Seii-chan."_

_Seiichi smiled hugging him tightly. "Arigatou!" ~~_

Upon feeling a hand run through his hair the captain was stirred from his sleep. Yukimura's eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings. _Another dream? Where am i? A hospital - no - the nurses office?_ "What happened?"

"You fainted, that's what."

_That voice... Isn't that?_ It took him a moment to notice that his head was on someone's lap. "Echizen?"

"Yeah. It's me. Marui is here too bit he went to find something for us to drink on case you woke up." That was Echizen's voice all right and it's as stoic as ever.

"I see. What about the others?" Yukimura asked relaxing.

"Sanada ordered them to continue practice." An amused smirk found its way onto the boy's face. "I like your team, Yukimura-sempai, they're very _**amusing**_."

Yukimura chuckled and sat up. "Should I take that as a compliment I wonder."

The smirk never left Ryoma's face as he glanced over to the newly awaken captain. "That's for you to decide. I merely stated my opinion."

"I suppose so."

There was a steady silence as the two tried to decide what to say next. That was when Yukimura remembered the match earlier that afternoon.

"I congratulate you on winning your match against Marui. As promised I will let things slide and permit you entrance to our club anytime you wish. Here is my cell number in case you have any further questions." The captain scribbled down his number onto a paper from the nurse's desk and handed it to Ryoma.

"Thanks, I will be sure to contact you then." Ryoma said pulling out his own phone and flipping it open. "You can expect me here again, sempai."

This time it was Yukimura's turn to smirk. "Cause the people here are so interesting?"

"Exactly."

Seeing this as a chance Yukimura tried to ask the freshman a more pressing question when a voice sounded from the doorway.

"You two sure seem to have gotten cozy with each other."

Both of the now blushing tennis players got up and looked at the curtain that 'hung' around the bed to see a certain purple-grey eyed tensai standing there.

"Marui?"

"Konbanwa, Buchou." Marui tossed Ryoma a purple can. "Here's your Ponta."

"Thanks."

Marui looked over to his captain then back to Ryoma. "Ne, Echizen, do you think we should inform Sanada-fukubuchou that he is awake?"

Ryoma nodded. "Sure. What's Sanada-sempai's number?"

"Oh, here let me write it down for you."

The freshman typed in the number and pressed the call button bringing the phone up to his ear. The two Rikkaidai players watch silently as they waited for the call to end.

"..."

"Ah, Sanada-sempai."

"..."

"Yes this is Echizen."

"..."

"Marui gave it to me."

"..."

"I thought I should inform you that your captain is awake."

"..."

"Yes."

"..."

"He is just fine. Marui brought him something to drink, too."

"..."

"Sanada-sempai?"

"..."

"Did you guys just...?"

"..."

"Ok then..." Ryoma handed Yukimura the phone. "It's for you."

Yukimura shot him a puzzled look only to receive a shrug.

"Hello?"

"..."

"What are-? You stole Sanada's phone again didn't you?"

"..."

Yukimura sighed, clearly annoyed. "Just give it back to him, and shouldn't you guys be practicing?"

"..."

"I'm glad you care but-" Yukimura stopped at the sound of yelling and whining and sighed. He handed the phone to Ryoma. "Here."

The boy nodded and brought it up to his ear.

"..."

"It's no problem."

"..."

"Ok."

"..."

He closed his phone ending the strange call and looked up at the two elder Rikkai players. "Sanada-sampai made them practice again but they are going to visit later."

"That's good to hear." Marui said blowing a bubble, unfazed by the weird conversation.

"I guess." Ryoma looked over at the captain. "Sanada-sempai wants you to get more rest."

Yukimura nodded and laid down again closing his eyes as he faced the wall. Ryoma got up and walked to the door with Marui.

"Well, I will take my leave now. I'm starting to get _hungry_. Bye, Marui. You're welcome at my place anytime."

Just before Ryo exited the room Marui stopped him. "Matte, Echizen, how much does he know?"

"Huh?"

"Did you tell him your status as a Pure?"

Ryoma shook his head. "You're a Reader; read my mind and find out."

"Whatever. I will try my best to help."

"Arigatou."

With that, the young tennis prodigy left the room leaving the Rikkaidai players behind. The auburn pink hair boy sighed and went to go buy some gum. Left alone Yukimura smiled.

"Saa.. So that's how it is..

* * *

><p>Ryoma walked home underneath the evening with a satisfied look on his face. He unlocked the door and entered the house. Karupin greeted him warmly before going back to her catnap. Ryoma looked around but couldn't find Chaos. He moved from one room to the next until he finally found the blond sleeping on the porch with two guns lying nearby.<p>

"Sheesh, sometimes I wonder who is taking care of who." The prince moved his friend's bangs to the side. "I wish you could have come with me today. You would have loved to meet Seii-chan's teammates. They are very _interesting_ people. Well three of them are Half-bloods though. To make up for missing it, you can come with me to Hyotei tomorrow. Hm?"

Ryoma picked up a blank piece of paper and turned it over. A small smile appeared on his face. There on the back was a picture of Ryoma, Chaos, and Kou all having fun together.

"It seems that today everyone is remembering those who are special."

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who want to know what the phone conversation was like on Sanada's side...<strong>

Sanada sat on the bench and opened his water bottle drinking a couple swallows when his phone rang. He looked at it and didn't recognize the number so he flipped it open and answered the call.

"Hello?"

_"Ah, Sanada-sempai."_

"Echizen?"

_"Yes this is Echizen."_

"How did you get my number?"

_"Marui gave it to me."_

"Is there something you want from me?" Sanada looked up from his phone call to see the questioning looks of his teammates.

_"I thought I should inform you that your captain is awake."_

"Yukimura is?"

_"Yes."_

"I see. That's good to hear. How is he?"

_"He is just fine. Marui brought him something to drink, too."_

Just then two certain Rikkaidai players stole Sanada's phone and immediately took off running.

_"Sanada-sempai?"_

"No, this is Niou and Kirihara reporting for duty!" Niou said laughing as the two of them hid behind some bushes.

Sanada ran after them with the rest of the team. "Niou! Ayaka!"

Niou chuckled quietly. "Sanada is pissed. Here, I will let Kirihara talk." The trickster of the team handed the phone to the black haired boy next to him.

"Hey Echizen. What's up?" Kirihara asked peeking over the bush.

_"Did you guys just...?"_

"Yeah we kinda took Sanada-fukubuchou's phone."

"Took? It's more like stole!" Niou said from next to him.

"Anyway, can we speak to Yukimura-buchou?"

_"Ok then..."_

It was silent for a bit with a quiet 'It's for you' coming from the other end of the line.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Buchou!"

_"What are-? You stole Sanada's phone again didn't you?"_

"Maybe, but Niou-sempai helped!"

This made the elder turn to him. "It was your idea, may I remind you!"

A sigh was heard from the other line. _"Just give it back to him, and shouldn't you guys be practicing?"_

"Well about that..."

Niou took the phone finishing for him. "We overheard that you were feeling better and wanted to see for ourselves."

_"I'm glad you guys care but-_

"I will take that! You two are going to run 150 laps for this little prank just now!"

"Yes, Sanada-fukubuchou..." The two left leaving the vice-captain alone.

"Hello? Echizen? Sorry about that. They are going to have plenty of time to rethink about their actions while running. I hope they didn't cause you any trouble."

_"There's no problem."_

"I see. In that case, I'm going to head back too. Tell Yukimura to get some sleep before we visit him later."

_"Ok."_

"Bye." Sanada hung up and placed the phone in his pocket before running back to the courts.

* * *

><p><strong>yes Chaos was pretty epic in this chapter and you can see that Ryoma really cares about him awwww~ hmmm some Sensual Pair and Sugar Pair moments... u know when i came up with the phone idea Kirihara and Niou originally werent going to steal but then it just came to me i mean i can totally picture the two of them doing that! u also probably noticed that Marui knows ab Ryoma well theres no secret to that cuz he told him at the courts. and yea up to this point i forgot about the Ponta. Ryo may be a Pure but he can still taste things. anyway i hope this was an enjoyable ch for u guys and next is... u guessed it! <em>Chapter 7 - Hyotei Gakuen's Hyotei<em> (unlike Seishun and Rikkaidai Hyotei doesnt have a 'a.k.a.' name) reviews would be nice i only need a few to keep my motivation up **

**oh and if any of you have any fave pairings (other than Ryo) let me kno and they might make an appearance also im considering bringing in our favorite _Yamabuki_ and _Fudomine_! (Momo's going to just _love_ seeing them lol) eh at least this lets you kno that the other other two childhood friends are not on those team and yes (for some reason) the teams already all kno each other cuz it would be such a hassle tring to introduce them to each all over again**

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	8. Hyotei Gakuen's Hyotei

**Before we bgin i would like to to apologize to all the fans of Tezuka, Inui, Oishi, Taka-san, Yanagi, Jackal, Yagyuu, and Karupin for not giving them bigger parts like you hoped but they will appear more dont worry! Gomen nasai!**

**next i want to thank ALL my readers for reading this story despite the lack of tennis and really want to thank **_MintLeafeon_**, **_X-Zefer_**, and **_Amara Kandou_** for reviewing! Arigatou!**

_Amara Kandou_ **- thx! im soo glad you like this! as promised here is _Chapter 7 - Hyotei Gakuen's Hyotei_! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

_X-Zefer _**- i cant believe you still managed to find mistakes! i just cant beat you can i? lolz i hope i did better with this chapter tho! ur feed back is helpful so thx again! im also glad you r liking this story i did my best!**

_MintLeafeon_** - i wasnt going to do that RyoxChaosFriendship scene at first but i decided otherwise when a few of my friends told me how much they like Chaos and his & Ryo's bond so im glad you liked it too^^**

**gomen for OOc that you'll find here but it works with the story so gomen and as for Atobe... Gomen... once you read you will understand y im apologizing**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 - Hyotei Gakuen's Hyotei<span>

"Forward!"

"Back!"

"Left!"

"Back!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Left!"

"Forward!"

"Right!"

"Right!"

"Back!"

"We win!" A prideful magenta haired boy shouted jumping off the dance pad of the DDR game system.

A silver haired boy placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder who slumped onto the ground exhausted as he removed his blue hat revealing short brown hair. "You did your best but it seems that hard isn't the level for you, Shishido-sempai."

"I told you to call me Ryou." Shishido pulled the other into a passionate kiss and released him seconds after. Smirking slightly at his lover's blush he continued what he was saying, "Sure hard isn't something I can do, but I can't back down from a fight! Especially if it's from them! We may be on the same team but that doesn't mean I don't find them annoying."

"Ryou, Mukahi-sempai and Oshitari-sempai can hear you. You shouldn't be so rude."

"Like I care!" Shishido said annoyed.

"Otori is right you know. Don't blame your horrible skills on us, Shishido." Mukahi smirked uncaring about the open affection the two showed.

The brown haired boy scoffed. "At least we are the still undefeated doubles pair!"

The elder didn't like where this was going and was about to make a comeback when he saw the uneasy annoyance in his boyfriend's eyes hidden behind his glasses. "What's wrong, Yuushi? Is something bothering you?"

The dark blue haired third year shook his head as he crossed his arms. "It's nothing, Gakuto. I was just trying to figure out why Atobe called us out here instead of practicing."

"I think he said something about getting a call from Tezuka." A boy with brown eyes and goldish brown hair approached them, soda in hand.

"Tezuka-san? Really, Hiyoshi?"

Hiyoshi nodded taking a sip. "I still don't get why all the captains decided to share numbers. Buchou included since he hardly ever socializes with them."

"That is for planning matches I believe and such." Oshitari stated irritation clearly seeping through. "I just wish he would just get here on time."

Otori thought for a moment. "Maybe something came up? Or there is some sort of traffic jam?"

Hiyoshi sighed. "If that is so then we are going to be stuck here a little longer."

Mukahi smiled, inwardly smirking when he turned to Shishido. "Let's play that 'jump-rope' game and see who can last the longest."

Shishido jumped up and smirked, accepting the challenge. "You are so on!"

The two ran off leaving their boyfriends behind. The boyfriends merely sighed before continuing their discussion.

"That reminds me, why would Buchou make us meet here? Why not the tennis club?" Otori asked coming to realization.

The blondish brown singles player glanced over to tennis team's vice-captain. "You have got to know something."

Oshitari shook his head. "Besides the fact that he got that call from Tezuka like you mentioned, there isn't anything else I really know."

"Well that's not very helpful, Fukubuchou. You may be the tensai of the team but it seems Atobe-buchou doesn't trust you with whatever topic the two of them discussed."

"Atobe trusts me just fine, besides it's not like he told you anything either."

"Well I'm going to take Atobe's spot someday anyway!"

The youngest of the three pushed the two apart. "Calm down you guys! I know everyone is anxious to hear what the buchou has to say but we can't start fighting."

"What's with all the noise? Did Buchou get here?"

They turned to see a unusually awake golden haired boy. He yawned as he sat up on the bench that he was sleeping on just seconds ago.

"Jirou? You're awake?"

"How rare."

"Did we wake you up?"

Jirou, the sleepyhead of Hyotei, looked at them with tired and unamused eyes. He glanced around, just now realizing that Mukahi and Shishido were gone. "Where did they go?"

"To play some jumping game." Oshitari informed him adjusting his glasses before crossing his arms once again.

"Oh I see," Jirou said yawning for the second time.

Otori sighed remembering that he would have to fetch his lover when Atobe arrived. Speaking of which... "Why are we here again?"

"Why he chose to meet at his private arcade; I will never know. It's hard to understand what Atobe is thinking most of the time." The vice-captain stated truthfully.

Hiyoshi took another sip of his soda before speaking. "I don't think that anyone could ever understand what he is thinking."

"Oh is that so?"

Four pairs of eyes looked at the arcade's entrance. There, stood a boy with lovely emerald hair and laughing golden eyes. He was leaning against the entrance doorway with a smirk plastered on his face. He wore a white cap and an all too familiar white, red, and blue uniform.

Jirou showed slight interest in the arrival of their visitor for he actually looked fully awake. Hiyoshi and Otori glanced at each other in wonder before turning to the now amused tensai. Oshitari was examining the small boy in front of them mildly surprised.

"Seigaku Regular?"

"Seriously?" The silver haired doubles player stared at the boy in udder shock. "But he is so small!"

"Do you think he's a freshman?" Hiyoshi asked the vice-captain.

"There is no doubt," Oshitari replied, his eyes not leaving the form of the smirking boy.

"How did a freshman manage to get a Regular spot?" The sleepy third year asked joining them.

"Does this mean Seigaku has gotten weaker?"

Oshitari shook his head. "With Fuji Shuusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu that's impossible, which leaves one last option..."

"That Seigaku's team has gotten another strong member." Otori finished for him.

"So only half the team is here... And here I thought you guys were supposed to be meeting here."

There was arrogance in the boy's voice as he spoke. There was also something about the boy that made Oshitari feel uncomfortable. The tensai glanced to his left to see Jirou shifting his position giving him the impression that he felt the same way.

"What does a Seigaku Regular want with us? How did you know we were here? Does your captain know you're here? Most of all, who are you?" He asked questioning the boy.

The emerald haired boy stared at him as two certain, tired and competitive boys joined them. They immediately got in a deep discussion with Hiyoshi about the small child

The boy chuckled a little at the team's reaction upon seeing him. "Boku wa Echizen Ryoma, a freshman on the Seigaku tennis team as a Regular. Hajimemashite."

"Freshman?"

"Regular?"

"Echizen?"

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma sighed with a silent 'no need to act so shocked and does everyone have to repeat my name like it's foreign or something?' under his breath before answering the rest of the vice-captain's questions. "As for practice, I have a certain tensai I'm sure you know far too well covering for me."

"Tensai? Then you must be referring to Fuji Shuusuke!" Jirou exclaimed excitedly.

"Yup. How I knew you were here is because... Let's just say I have my resources."

_What resources, I wonder, could he possibly have that could tell him that we were to meet here when it was sort of a last minute thing._ Oshitari raised an eyebrow at Ryoma's response, unsure what to say to that he decided to re-ask his other question. "Then what does a Seigaku Regular want with us?"

The mysterious boy blinked a few times before they a heard chuckle coming from him. He was laughing! Laughing at them! At first they were furious until their vice-captain ordered them to back down. The tensai took deep breath then looked back at the somewhat amused freshman.

"Why are you laughing?" A bit of hate was leaked into his voice as he spoke.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that I'm not here for you. I'm here for your captain, Atobe Keigo. Unfortunately, it seems that he's not here." Ryoma stated looking at one person to another, though he held his gaze on Jirou and Oshitari the longest.

"Sodaiyo! As you can plainly see, Atobe isn't here!" Mukahi shouted obviously annoyed and angry.

"No need to flare at me." He lowered the cap hiding his eyes. "I'm here just for a little visit. Nothing big."

That smirk never left the freshman's face. That arrogant, cocky, annoying smirk. It really began to piss the Regulars off. Only Otori and Jirou didn't seem bothered while Oshitari kept his usual calm face on despite of himself.

"What do you want with Buchou?" Shishido snapped at him as his boyfriend held him back.

Ryoma just stared at them with a bored look in his golden eyes. "What I want with him is none your business, even if you guys are his team."

"What?"

"You brat!"

"Is that all you can come up with?"

The tensai knew that as vice-captain he should stop his boyfriend and Shishido before blood could be spilt but something weighed on his mind. _There is something about this boy that feels familiar. What is it? Oh that's it! Echizen! I heard that name somewhere before! Now where was it?_

Otori and Hiyoshi finally decided to take things into their own hands. The two of them grabbed the boys' shoulders and steered them away from the emerald haired boy to calm them down. The other two remained creating a strange tension as the four left. If one glanced at them for a second they would think that it's just some sort of friendly rivalry but if they looked harder, they would notice the uncomfortable feeling floating in the air.

Oshitari shifted a little as his mind came back to the present upon the others' exit. Jirou, now fully awake, casted a questioning look toward his vice-captain. Both were unsure what to do until the stranger's voice spoke up again.

"I guess it's just us three now. Your team seems rather arrogant, not that I care. At least that means you guys have confidence in your play." Ryoma's eyes darted from the backs of the retreating players to the silent forms of the boys in front of him.

"Echizen-kun, was it? If its Atobe you're looking for he isn't here at the moment so it would do best as to leave." Oshitari suggested eyes linking with the piercing golden ones.

Before the younger could speak a shout sounded from outside as a young boy with long shining blond hair and deep cerulean blue eyes ran into the arcade. The boy panted a little as he approached Ryoma.

"You're late, Chaos." Ryoma stated turning to him.

_Chaos? What a strange name._ The tensai watched the boys' conversation as he and Jirou started their own.

"Gomen. I slept in and didn't get your message about meeting Hyotei until I woke up." The boy, apparently named Chaos, said as he bit his lip.

A sigh was released from Ryoma's mouth as he shook his head. "It's fine. You worked hard yesterday so there's no need to fret. I'm not mad."

"Arigatou, demo..." Chaos' voice trailed off.

"You worry too much. How about a deal? For not coming on time I will make you listen to me as I tell you about what happened at Seigaku today. Is that enough for you?"

Laughing a little, Chaos nodded. It seemed as though he expected the cocky boy to say something like this.

"Hai, Ryoma-sama. I 'dread' the fact that I will have to listen but I'll do it."

_Ryoma-sama?_

This time the Seigaku Regular began to laugh. He smirked as he composed himself before speaking. "I'm so glad you're with me, Chaos. You never fail to amuse me despite all the time we have spent together."

The two Hyotei players were ultimately confused as they stared at the two smaller boys. Both of their minds immediately began to ask questions that they knew they couldn't ask out loud. They didn't know why they cared but because of that strong weighing sensation they felt from the boy, they knew that they should try to find out more.

_He makes it sound like they were together since birth but they can't be brothers. Family friends? No, the boy named Chaos called Echizen-kun by his first name and used -sama. Who are these two and what is their relationship exactly?_ The vice-captain started to sort through possible connections that the said boys had with each other.

Jirou, on the other hand, thought of different questions. _What could make someone sleep in for so long? I know I could do it but a normal person shouldn't sleep any longer then the eight hours they get at night. It's too strange. What kind of work was Chaos-san doing?_

Too bad for them they couldn't come up with any answers. Instead, they managed to come up with one _**conclusion**_: that these two boys were most defiantly **not** normal! Not to mention the fact that their personalities were completely different.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The blond said snapping the tensai and sleepyhead back to reality.

Ryoma glanced at them, giving them his full attention as he spoke. "Actually, you came right on time. I was just to have a nice _coversation_ with these two."

"Honto?"

"Ah." Ryoma looked around and smirked as his eyes landed on the indoor café in the arcade. "Speaking of which, shall we get started?"

Jirou and Oshitari looked at one another and nodded before following the two boys to a table. As they sat down a promise to themselves was made. They promised to uncover the truth about the blond boy and the strange Seigaku Regular. Then again, all the Regulars were strange. Why would this arrogant brat be any exception? It didn't matter because all they had to do was make the blond slip up.

"How about we start our little chat with some introductions? Since I already told you my name I'll let the three of you handle this part." Ryoma sunk back into a comfortable position.

"Since we are the ones intruding it only seems right that I should go first. In America we used our first names first so I'll just do that. I'm Chaos van Allen. Hajimemashite."

Oshitari adjusted his glasses and nodded. "Oshitari Yuushi, vice-captain and tensai of Hyotei."

Jirou ran a hand through his golden blond hair as he introduced himself. "I'm one of Hyotei's Regulars, Akutagawa Jirou."

Chaos smiled a kind friendly smile. "First of all, I would like to apologize for his behavior. He is always like that so don't take it to heart."

Surprisingly, it was Jirou who responded to the other's statement. "It's fine. We meet people like that a lot in the tennis world."

Ryoma scoffed at this. "Not that your team is any different."

"Ryoma-sama!"

The emerald haired boy lowered his cap and crossed his arms. "Che."

"Anyway, let's get back to more important matters. I would like you to tell us about Atobe-san. I'm not referring to his tennis play; I mean him in general." The blond leaned forward staring as if he could see right through them.

Jirou was starting to get even more suspicious since all they asked about was their captain. "He is like every other captain you might find. Buchou may be arrogant but he has a good reason to be."

This seemed to make Ryoma smile a little as he whispered to himself quietly though no one missed a single word. "At least this means he has gotten stronger. I wonder if he has the abilities and skill to beat me now."

"You have met Buchou before, Echizen-kun?" The sleepyhead blond asked intrigued by the boy's words.

A brighter smile appeared on Chaos' face as he answered for his friend. "I wasn't around at the time but the two of them were really close back then-"

"Chaos, silence!" Ryoma ordered and the other immediately shut up.

_I don't remember Atobe saying anything about knowing a good tennis player named Echizen Ryoma. If he really is good that is. _Oshitari raised an eyebrow at the two as Ryoma was apparently scolding the other. _It's strange though, I'm sure I heard his name somewhere..._

"Echizen-kun, you wouldn't happen to be related to anyone famous, would you?" Jirou asked thinking the same thing as his teammate.

"Why?"

Jirou shrugged. "Your name just sounds familiar, that's all."

A look of relief washed over the boy's features as he relaxed his shoulders. "In that case, yes I am. I'm sure you all heard of Samurai Nanjiroh."

The two gave him curt nods. "You mean the man who had a great impact in the tennis world?" The two asked him simultaneously.

"Yeah. He was my fa-grandfather or great grandfather but the details aren't important."

"I see and according to your friend here you met Atobe once before, is that true?"

Ryoma shot Chaos a glare and the blond visibly flinched. "Yes. It seems that there is no reason to deny it."

Since when did the Hyotei pair start taking control of the talk was unknown to any of them. They just went with the flow even if Ryoma's cockiness never went away.

"How long have you known him?"

"Not long." Ryoma, once again, lowered his cap as a silent 'enough' left his moving lips.

Oshitari took this chance to think of another question. His thoughts began to wander as he slowly recognized the uncomfortable 'feeling' that both of them were having since the emerald haired boy's arrival to the scene. Putting together the reason for the 'feeling' and the strange answers from the Seigaku Regular, the two of glanced at one another.

Jirou leaned closer to the doubles player as he whispered his thoughts. "Do you suppose that Echizen-kun is a vampire?"

"It's possible but it seems strange that Atobe never mentioned him before." Oshitari pushed up his glasses and let them gleam in the light.

The singles player stared into the vice-captain eyes. "You have something else on your mind." He asked, or more like, stated.

"Well, it's just that the name Echizen seems familiar to me and I'm not talking about the whole Samurai thing."

"Are you two going to continue whispering like gossiping girls or talk to us?" Ryoma asked interrupting their conversation ever-so-rudely.

Jirou looked over to their visitor and smiled a bit. "Ne, Echizen-kun, what do you think of the supernatural?"

This caused the younger to freeze in place momentarily. "Why would you ask that?"

"Does it matter? Or is there something preventing you from answering?" Oshitari countered.

Yes. Ryoma had greatly underestimated Hyotei and now it was biting back at him. They were sly and smart to figure things out to this point. Rikkai probably might figure it any second now as well. Ryoma shook his head and sighed.

"I think it's an interesting topic though I prefer stuff on tennis."

Jirou's grin widened, which is actually a rare sight to see off the courts. "Then what about _vampires_?"

Ryoma could have sworn that the boy's smile was similar to Shuusuke's at that moment. "Why vampires?"

"Well what is you're take on them?" Jirou clarified still smiling.

Ryoma's eyes connected with the blond's. "What do you mean?"

"Well there so many different _speculations_ on vampires, such as Nozomu Tamaki's Dance in the Vampire Bund and Kouhei Azano's Black Blood Brothers." He replied leaning closer to the emerald haired boy with the now surprised golden eyes.

Oshitari followed his teammate's lead. "There is also Stephanie Meyer's Twilight, Melissa De La Cruz's Blue Blood, Richie Tankersley Cusick's Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy."

Jirou turned to him. "Wasn't there also a series called Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino?"

Ryoma slammed his hand down rocking the table as his they came in contact. "Enough!"

They finally cornered him. With Ryoma acting like this it shouldn't be too hard to get what they want. What Atobe wants, Atobe will get. Just like their captain, the two would get the answers they want.

"I will answer your damn questions as long as you two just shut up!" Ryoma flared but soon relaxed as Chaos rested a warning a hand on his shoulder and handed him a glass of water.

"Hm?"

"They're interesting I guess." Ryoma said huffing a little.

"Interesting? How so?"

The boy leaned back again and hid his eyes under the pure white cap. "Their will to continue living despite the passing of years and friends."

Oshitari raises an eyebrow amused by his words. "So you wouldn't want to live forever?"

Ryoma's voice softened a bit. "Why would I want to live a lonely life like that? Unless the one I love is with me I will continue wanting a normal lifespan."

Ryoma froze and covered his mouth dropping the glass of water. It was silent before Jirou got up and left to find something to clean the mess up or so he said. The other three were paralyzed with shock at the words that came out of the smaller's mouth though Chaos' face seem to have held a different kind of shock that is better described as surprise.

"Please ignore what I just said."

Oshitari snapped out of his frozen state and smiled. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Ryoma had been defeated. He lost at something he had once taught two other people. He lost at mind tricks. Ryoma had fallen into another trap just like the ones all those years ago.

Then suddenly without warning an object came flying at him from behind. Instantly going into his 'vampire mode' he whirled around pulling out one of his swords in the process. He heard a shout of 'Your Highness' but ignored it, however, before the silver blade could cut anything, he stopped. Standing in front of him was an amused sleepyhead blond. Only then did he realize what he did and dropped the sword letting it clatter onto the ground.

Oshitari was smirking when it finally hit him. He walked over to the stunned boy and lifted his chin. "It is such an honor meet the _Prince of Vampires_ after all this time."

Ryoma knocked the tensai's hand away. "What gave it away so easily?"

"At first we just thought you were just some guy who met Buchou once before but after hearing a bit of your words and conversation, we started to have some doubts." Jirou informed him.

Oshitari nodded. "It was your last sentence that really confirmed our suspicions and same goes for that friend of yours that shouted, Your Highness."

Ryoma instantly unsheathed his other sword and picked up the other one off the floor then, in a flash, pointed one at each boy. "You two must really be Half-bloods like I first suspected if you know this much."

"Mah! Mah! How about we talk this through one more time?" Suggested Jirou indicating the fallen table and chairs.

Ryoma lowered his weapons and sighed. The four set the furniture back on their legs and sat back down.

The doubles player sat back and crossed his arms. "I believe this calls for a little _re_-introduction, don't you?"

The newly discovered prince glanced at Chaos who merely nodded. This was troublesome but the boy went with it.

"Tch, Prince of Vampires, Echizen Ryoma. Only Royal survivor of the Pure Massacre."

Chaos' eyes flashed with sadness for a second before speaking. "I'm the Protector, servant, and friend of His Highness, Chaos van Allen. My Half-blood race is a Communicator and I too, am a survivor of the Pure Massacre."

"The Pure Massacre? But that was ages ago!"

Ryoma glared at them before burying his face in his hands. "I will explain later but for now let's leave that matter aside."

Oshitari nodded. "Oshitari Yuushi, Half-blood race: Reader."

"Akutagawa Jirou and my Half-blood race is a Fighter. It may not seem like it but I am." The singles player said with a little yawn.

"I can see why." Chaos laughed quietly to himself earning a tiny glare from his superior. "Well now since that is out of the way..."

"Do you mind talking about the Pure Massacre? No one actually knows what happened though rumors went around for a while saying that it was a Pure named Leon Fay Eien who did it." The vice-captain asked after a few moments of silence.

The next thing they felt was an intense murderous aura. The two Hyotei players began to feel scared and couldn't move at all. The sensation was absolutely horrifying.

Chaos hugged the seething prince from behind calming him down. The blond whispered something into the other's ear which seemed to have worked. Ryoma's tense and murderous aura relaxed a bit relieving them of their 'prison.' Chaos got up and left bringing back more chairs as he returned. He laid the young tennis playing vampire onto the aligned chairs and rested the boy's head on his lap. It didn't take long for Ryoma to fall asleep as his protector ran his hand over his soft silky emerald hair.

"Gomen nasai. The Pure Massacre isn't something we like to talk about." Chaos looked at the startled boys with sad eyes. "I can tell you about it if that's what you so desire, but it's not a happy tale."

For the next half hour or so Chaos explained what happened on that fateful night. They were speechless as the truth was being revealed to them.

"And Atobe-san is one of the heads of the Branch Families as you know but he is also one of Ryoma-sama's childhood friends. Though he had to flee because of the Hunters and in doing so Ryoma-sama erased all five of their memories."

"So now Atobe and the other four don't remember him?" Oshitari couldn't help but sound depressed as he spoke. Sure he liked to read but tragedies weren't on his list.

Chaos nodded and brushed the prince's bangs to the side. "I can't say for sure that we are doing the right thing here but if it makes His Highness happy and stops him from looking for Leon then I am fine with it. The only problem is if they want to remember or not. It is true that they shared happy times together but they also shared sad times as well. Since Leon is probably still as possessive and obsessive as ever, he might want to kill them regardless if they remember or not."

Jirou frowned at this. "You mean either way Buchou's life is in danger?"

"Hai."

Oshitari thought for a moment. "So it's a double edged sword. No matter what choice to make, they are still in danger."

"Hai."

"And all we have to do is get them to remember so they can be prepared if this Leon guy decides to attack."

The sad blue eyes of the Protecter looked back down to the sleeping prince as he stroked the boy's hair. "That is one of the reasons we started this."

Jirou sighed and rested his chin on his hand as he leaned forward. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"No. Not any that I'm aware of, though he might have told someone in Rikkaidai."

Now this was interesting. The vice-captain watched the two with amusement dancing in his eyes. "Rikkaidai, huh? Does this mean one of the heads is actually on an opposing team?"

Chaos chuckled a little. "You guys are scary on how perceptive you can be! Yes, one of the heads is in Rikkaidai as well as Seigaku. I don't need to be a Reader in order to know that you were going to ask about them next."

"So how are you going to go about this?"

Chaos was silent for a second before he spoke of their 'plan.' "We planned to 'help' them retrieve their lost memories bit by bit. If we were to force them to remember then they would most likely get a serious headache or something worse."

"I see. That would be the safest course of action. I want to help, if you don't mind that is." The tensai offered biting his lip. He was awarded with a small nod before he turned to the blond next to him. "What about you, Jirou?"

Just when the blond was about to answer, a scream came from the small boy in Chaos' lap. Ryoma sat up as his voice called out with his eyes wide and fearful. The memories of those dark times haunted him to no end. Always there to remind him of the horror and sadness he felt. The only time period that the dreams have stopped was during that one year with the five children chosen as the next five heads.

"Ryoma-sama!"

"Your Highness!"

Ryoma turned to face them as tears rolled down his cheeks. The arrogant cockiness from before was gone. What stood before them was a shattered prince with a devastating past.

Chaos brought him into his embrace and hugged him close. All they could do right now was comfort the boy. The two Hyotei players began talking about their captain and all the fun they had together.

"And when we went to karaoke, Buchou surprised us with his awesome singing! It was so cool!" Jirou exclaimed enthusiastically.

It made Chaos laugh a little at how the boy was practically jumping up and down. A small smirk reappeared onto Ryoma's face as Jirou continued listing all great things about their captain.

"That's very interesting." Ryoma said after minutes of silence. "I can't wait to meet him again."

"I'm sure you can't, Ryoma-sama, but please refrain from making any stupid comments."

"Now why would I do that?" Ryoma looked at his friend with his usual smirk plastered on his face once more. "Kei-chan is incredibly fun to tease! It never bores me."

"Kei-chan?"

Ryoma glanced at the puzzled faces of the two Half-bloods before chuckling. "Kei-chan is the nickname I gave Keigo when he was little. Although it doesn't really seem to suit him anymore."

"I don't want to ruin your little happiness when calling him that but at least change the reference to -kun."

The boy huffed then sighed. "Fine."

Chaos burst into laughter when he saw the upset face Ryoma made earning a growl from the said boy.

Jirou watched the three feeling somewhat dazed when a great idea hit him. "I know! Why don't you visit us at Hyotei sometime? You play tennis, right? Maybe you can have match with Buchou!"

"What about Ore-sama?"

* * *

><p><strong>FYI: Ryo's swords are actually created by the Special Powers but im not exactly sure how the spell or process works<strong>

**yeah that's right over favorite diva shows up only at the end... in other words... A CLIFFHANGER!** **lol now as a reward for your patience i will give you a whole chapter of Kei-chan or now its Kei-kun but anyway i already have that chapter halfway done so it will be up sooner than i originally expected. next chapter is currently unnamed so yea... i will see you there!**

**im sorry for the absence of Mukahi, Otori, Shishido, and Hiyoshi, but hey, they will be back. they cant be in this chp cuz they dont kno ab vampires and such (like all the other humans in this story. hmmm maybe i should have them dicover the truth...)**

**i decided to make a list of all the vampires we met so far so take a look if you want. they ordered in this order: 1. past to present, 2. 'importanance' or order of appearance. be aware that the names are listed in western style meaning the first name goes first then the family name. (Note that for the half bloods that unles it is mentioned in the story it would have what typr they r but since i choose their type based off personalitiy you can probably guess what they are also N/A mean 'no appearance')**

**Pures:**  
><strong>Ryoma Echizen<strong>  
><strong>Leon Fay Eien<strong>  
><strong>Ryoga Echizen<strong>  
><strong>Nanjiroh Echizen<strong>  
><strong>Rinko Echizen (NA)**  
><strong>Kotaro Yukimura<strong>  
><strong>Mei (NA)**  
><strong>Lady Chi (NA)**

**Half-bloods:**  
><strong>Chaos van Allen - Communicator<strong>  
><strong>Kou Chrono - Fighter<strong>  
><strong>Tokiya Atobe - ?<strong>  
><strong>Matsuno Koichiro - ?<strong>  
><strong>Seiichi Yukimura - Reader<strong>  
><strong>Genichirou Sanada - ?<strong>  
><strong>Ayaka Kirihara - ?<strong>  
><strong>Bunta Marui - Reader<strong>  
><strong>Shuusuke Fuji - ?<strong>  
><strong>Kaoru Kaidoh - ?<strong>  
><strong>Kunimitsu Tezuka - ?<strong>  
><strong>Keigo Atobe - ?<strong>  
><strong>Yuushi Oshitari - Reader<strong>  
><strong>Jirou Akugatawa - Fighter<strong>

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	9. First Awakening

**hisashiburi, minna! well not really... before you start reading i would like for you to know this chap is kinda like a teast run for something upcoming which means the charas r going to be OOC for a bit and kinda confusing but it well get better once i get everything sorted out again and since u all should know how my writing works u should inderstand whats what**

**Arigatou, minna! it makes me happy to see you all enjoy reading this!^^ special thx to my reviewers!**

_AmaraKandou _**- dou itashimashite! (ur welcome!) its the least i could do for u^^ thx sooo much for reviewing! i hope u enjoy this chap too! oh and cliffhangers r only my bf when writing (since HATE reading them) so be prepared *evil grin***

_MintLeafeon _**- as you probably noticed by now the two of them are always together so cute moments like those will pop up every now and. also im so glad u like Chaos^^ and dont worry abotu Ryo's frinds they will all make an appearance in a few chaps**

_Ashley Antwolf _**- lol i loved writing Rikkai so much so im going to have to bring them back!**

_Sanfina **- **_**honestly i wasnt sure if anyone would like this vampire version of PoT... the idea came to me randomly one day and with a bit of help from Jale (cousin) i managed to bring it to life^^ well Jale pretty much just helped with the vampire outline and such but the OCs and everything else i did and it wasnt easy so it makes me happy knowing that you guys enjoy it^^ lol i just HAD to make it a cliffhanger gomen**

_X-Zefer_ **- thx for all ur help^^ honestly this the first story i ever written since made an _Inuyasha_ one long ago ok more like 5 yrs ago but still which for some reason when i think ab the diff it makes me happy that you like my current writing style^^ no one ever told that b4**

**this chap is deticated to my Reviewers & Atobe fans!**

**owns: Chaos & Leon**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 – First Awakening<span>

Leon looked up to see a green bird land in front of him. He had sent the bird to watch over his love and report to him what was going on. A smile crept onto his face as he heard the message.

(His Highness and Atobe have met.)

"I see." The imprisoned boy tugged at his chains. None broke. In other words, the seal has yet to be undone. It seems that unlike the first two times where two childhood friends just had met him for their seal to break; this time the spell was stronger meaning two things. First, that Ryoma got better control over his powers despite the small gap between the times he casted the spell. And, Second, that the other three are going to make things tough for him unless the seals are shattered upon the first meeting.

"It seems that the others might actually remember Ryo faster than the first two when their seals brake! Oh how interesting! I can't wait to see what happens next!"

* * *

><p>"What about Ore-sama?"<p>

The four stood up instantly, knocking over the chairs in the process. They turned to the source of the voice to see a third year with indigo-purplish hair and dark blue-gray eyes. He had an arrogant look on his face as he approached the table.

"Atobe-buchou!"

Atobe walked up to his teammates ignoring the two unknown figures with them. "Where is everyone else?"

Oshitari pointed in the direction of the arcade games. "Shishido and Gakuto got angry earlier so Otori and Hiyoshi went to cool them down. I suspect they are probably too busy playing games by now."

"Well, fetch them since we are starting the meeting."

"What about Kabaji?"

Atobe thought for a few seconds then nodded. He flipped open his phone and typed some sort of message then closed it again. "I'll let him deal with it when he gets here."

"Ah..." The four of them sweat dropped as the captain seated himself in a chair between Jirou and Ryoma who had pulled down his cap.

"So who are these two and what are they doing here?" Atobe asked demanding answers when his eyes fell onto the familiar design of Ryoma's jacket. "They're from Seigaku?"

"Sodaiyo. The blond one is Chaos-kun and the one with the cap is Echizen-kun, a Seigaku Regular," Jirou said introducing their newest companions.

Atobe didn't bother to so much as glance at them causing him to miss the small smirk that Ryoma's lips had formed. He instead looked at the sleepyhead square in the eye.

"What is a Seigaku Regular doing here?"

Jirou glanced at Chaos to see him mouth for him to keep silent. He looked back at Atobe and shrugged. "Just to chat."

"What kind of 'chat' are we talking about here?"

Oshitari sighed. Their captain sure is stubborn whenever he sets his mind on something. "Just a simple friendly chat about things like tennis and such."

"You're not revealing anything, are you?" Atobe sent both players a shallow glare.

Jirou shook his head waving his hands in front on him. "No! We're not! We were just talking about it in general."

The captain relaxed leaning back into his seat. "Fine then."

Chaos maked eye contact with the arrogant diva and smiled a little. "It's nice to finally meet the famous captain of Hyotei."

Jirou and Oshitari looked at the blond somewhat surprised. The kid was an incredible liar. To actually say such a thing with a smile kind of actually impressed them. Then again, he probably had years of practice.

"Ore-sama no bigi ni youna!"

Ryoma almost bursted into fits of laughter at the captain's words. True, he was the one who helped carve the boy's personality but he never suspected that the boy would actually use that phrase. One thing though, is that he was glad that Kei-kun was doing well and achieving his dream like Shuu-kun and Seii-chan. Ryoma also couldn't help but get the urge to tease the young teen.

"Ehhh, so you're the Monkey King of this team." He smirked but avoided eye contact.

Chaos groaned slamming his head against the table before looking at the prince with annoyed eyes. Jirou bit his lip to hold back the laughter threatening to come out as he covered his mouth with his hand. All the while, Oshitari mentally slapped his forehead and sighed. This was the beginning of their 'mission' to retrieve Atobe's memories and it did not start out right. Now they could only watch the little war between the two.

"What did you call Ore-sama, brat?"

"Monkey King. Got a problem with that, Monkey King?"

"Never call Ore-sama that disgusting name!"

"Would prefer Pig King then? Or Snake King?"

"None of them! Uresai, you brat!"

"Calling me 'brat' isn't make this situation any better for you, Monkey King."

"Stop calling Ore-sama that name this instant!"

"Naze?"

"Because Ore-sama said so!"

"Che. You're not the boss of me, Monkey King."

"Uresai!"

"Zettai ni!"

"Ore-sama demands your silence now, you commoner!"

"Iie!"

The others couldn't take anymore and started laughing. The three began to laugh for a number of reasons. One was because they could tell that Ryoma was thoroughly enjoying this and wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Another reason was because the boy was no commoner; he's the exact opposite of one. He stood at the stop, as the Prince of Vampires. Thirdly, Atobe had no idea who he was insulting and if it weren't for the fact that his memories were whipped, he would have been in so much trouble. Their laughing didn't go unnoticed by the annoyed captain for he instantly snapped at them.

"Uresai! It's not funny!" Atobe glared at them to make sure the message had gotten across.

Ryoma snickered. "Ah, don't be so hard on them, Monkey King, they are just having fun!"

Atobe's glare never lessened as he turned to the emerald haired boy's figure. In fact, it probably grew worse. Anyone could see the hate emitting from the taller of the two as he stared at the boy sitting next to him.

"Echizen, you said? Ore-sama will be sure to talk to Tezuka about you!" Atobe growled standing up.

Ryoma was quiet for a few seconds until he finally remembered who he was talking about. "Tezuka? Oh you mean Buchou!"

"Sodaiyo! Don't tell me you forgot the name of your own captain!" Atobe stared down at the boy and was immediately tempted to remove the hat from his head.

Ryoma shrugged. "Just a moment of 'momentary forgetfulness' or so Chaos calls it."

"Whatever..."

"Hey, you can't really blame me. I'm new afterall."

"Wait, don't tell me you're the new brat Tezuka was talking about!"

A smirk appeared on Ryoma's face as he clapped. "Omedetou! You figured it out!"

"Now I see why Tezuka told me weary of you."

"Buchou did? Ja, you two must be on good terms then." He tapped his fingers against the table chuckling a bit. "As expected of the Monkey King!"

"Stop calling Ore-sama that!"

What happened next shocked everyone. Atobe grabbed the boy and knocked over the chair in the process. Then due to some unbalance, the two tripped over the fallen chair and fell to the ground. The three observers instantly stood up to see what happened. When they got a good look at them, they noticed that Ryoma was lying there on floor with Atobe on all fours on top of him and his cap under the table. Not only that but both of their lips were _**touching**_! The two of them were _**kissing**_! If anyone walked into the room at that moment then they would most likely apologize then walk away.

Atobe's dark blue-gray eyes finally met the arrogant golden ones of the smaller boy lying beneath him as he parted his lips from the other's. He was about to speak when he felt a sudden pulsing and throbbing pain in his chest and head. Atobe's eyes started to glaze over with fear at this weird and scary feeling. For some strange reason he felt scared, sad, and lonely.

"Make it stop!"

Oshitari and Jirou were about to rush to their captain's side when Chaos stopped them. They looked at the blond but he shook his head.

"Let Ryoma-sama handle this."

The prince hesitated before taking the diva into his arms. He wasn't sure what to do since he wasn't the type to comfort people like this but he brought this upon himself so he couldn't just leave the boy there when he was shaking like that. Ryoma hugged him close and soon felt a pair of arms do the same.

"Calm down. It might be painful but you can pull through. You're Kei-chan after all." Ryoma whispered into the boy's ears smiling a bit.

The shaking ceased as Atobe slowly registered Ryoma's words. Suddenly images flashed through his mind causing his head to hurt and tightened his grip on the other's shirt.

_~ "Why do you sleep a lot, Ryo?" Keigo asked tugging on a figure's shirt._

_The figure thought for a moment. "I guess because a prince needs his beauty sleep."_

_"Do they? Is that what makes princes beautiful?" Keigo looked up at him with innocent and interested eyes._

_"B-beautiful? Where DO_ _you get these ideas, Kei-chan?" The boy figure asked stuttering a little._

_Keigo pointed at the direction of his mansion. "Okaa-San said that I should look beautiful or handsome when I grow up! I know that I'm already good looking but I want to know if I could look even better!"_

_A laugh was released from the figure's mouth. "Honestly! At this rate you will become a narcissist!"_

_"What's a marsist?"_

_"A narcissist. The meaning isn't important... Oh I just got a great idea! How about we make you a catchphrase for when you debut as a famous good looking tennis pro!"_

_Keigo smiled. "Honto? Honto, Ryo?"_

_"Yup, and I got the PERFECT one for you!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"__**Be awed by the sight of my prowess**__. In Japanese that would be... Ore-sama no bigi ni youna."_

_"Kakkoii!"_

_"I'm glad you like it, Kei-chan."_

•••••••••••••••••••••

_Keigo ran, panting, as some tall figures chased him. They seemed to be after something but he didn't know what it was. All they did was shout at him to stop so they could ask him some questions if he knew where a boy with emerald hair and gold eyes could be found._

_He tripped over a rock and fell onto the cold ground. Keigo struggled to get up when a figure helped him. He looked up and smiled recognizing the familiar face._

_"Ryo!"_

_The boy shhh-ed Keigo then hid him inside the bushes. Keigo watched quietly as he walked away and confronted the people that were chasing him._

_"You guys would go as low as to threaten a _human_ child about my whereabouts?"_

_This confused Keigo. Why did Ryo lie? He's a Half-blood! A Commander! Not a human! But a vampire!_

_"You're him! The Prince of Vampires!" One spouted angrily._

_The man next to him glared. "To think you really are alive like my parents told me."_

_The boy chuckled a little. "Is it really that shocking?"_

"_Rumors had it that the whole Royal Family was whipped out! How can you still be alive?"_

"_A friend helped me. Got a problem with that?"_

_A third man smirked. "Not at all, cause now I get the chance to kill you myself!"_

_"Che. You Hunters never seem to learn your lesson!" The boy whistled and suddenly a large cat appeared. "Karupin, do you think you can hold them back for me while I take care of Kei-chan? Chaos is watching over Seii-chan and Shuu-chan so I'm going to need to count on you now."_

_The large cat meowed and bounded toward the shocked Hunters. The boy ran back to Keigo and picked him up then placed him back onto the ground._

_"Why do you look so scared?"_

_The taller froze before dragging Keigo behind some trees. He placed two fingers on the kid's forehead and spoke again. "The Hunters are here and I can't have any of you get hurt so I'm going to cast a spell that will protect you."_

_"You're leaving again, aren't you? Ryo, you will come back won't you?"_

_A sad smile appeared on the boy's features as he nodded and spoke some foreign words that started to glow where the two fingers touched. "Just like I promised Seii-chan I will promise to you. I promise to return to all of you."_

_Loneliness washed over Keigo as he reached out to the boy but stopped as he collapsed onto the ground once more. ~_

"Kei-ch... Kei-kun! Calm down! Breathe! I'm right here!"

Atobe blinked a few time and sat there dazed before realizing he was in someone's arms. For some reason he couldn't see straight and his chest was hurting. A familiar name flashes in his mind as he holds his head.

"Ryo."

There was silence around him then whispers of shock. Atobe looked around to see the figures of two of his teammates. Why didn't they try to help him when he was obviously hurting? He suddenly fell forward and his mind was overrun by images and events of people he didn't know for the second time.

Ryoma didn't move as he recognized that name that the captain spoke. It was the nickname that the five of them called him back then. He bit his lip and his thoughts went wild. _Why? The spell was supposed to make him forget about me! How could he remember so easily? Kei-kun and the other two were supposed to be harder to work with since I finally was able to control the spell! Don't tell me it was the kiss! Is physical contact needed to completely break the spell?_

"Ryo, help me!" Atobe was positioned so he was able to lean on one arm while the other somewhat covered his scared face. "Ryo!"

Knowing not to panic because of his captain's strange behavior, Jirou approached the two and kneeled next to Ryoma. "What is happening to him? Do you know?"

Ryoma sighed as a worried expression was shown on his face. "I was afraid this would happen. It seems physical contact upon the first meeting completely breaks the seal and as a result he relives the past instead of just remembering it."

"He is going to be ok though right?" Oshitari asked coming up next to Jirou with Chaos right behind him.

The prince thought for a moment. "If I break the rest of the seal right now I could stop the pain and bring him back to the present but the spell takes a lot out of me which is why I didn't do it to the others."

"But the Buchou is in pain!" Jirou grabbed the boy's hand and held it to him as he begged. "Please help him!"

Ryoma smirked. "Very well. I'm glad Kei-kun has a team like you guys even if you are arrogant." He turned to Chaos. "I need you to hold him in place so he doesn't leave my fingers' touch. If he does then the spell we be incomplete which will just complicate the situation even more."

"Your Highness-!"

"Chaos, hold him still now!"

The blond did as ordered and moved to hold the shaking diva. Ryoma placed two fingers on the boy's forehead like he did all those years ago and began whispering the spells incantation.

_"Yahe lista alruni wochina yosore vacqurin mezunekamo tayolei!"_

A beautiful white light surrounded the two as the final word left the prince's mouth. Just seconds after the light had faded, Ryoma collapsed. They stayed like that for several minutes as their minds registered the event that just took place.

Chaos handed the two Hyotei players their captain and instantly rushed to Ryoma's side. He relaxed a bit when the emerald haired boy opened his eyes revealing his stunning golden eyes.

"How is Kei-kun?"

"He is waking up right now." Oshitari said lying Atobe onto the floor gently.

Atobe sat up grunting a little. He looked around and took in his surroundings. "Arcade?"

"Sodaiyo."

"We were going to hold a meetings here."

Atobe turned to see his vice-captain and volley tensai standing there. "Oshitari? Jirou? What happened? I had a strange dream about Ryo... Ryo! Where is he?"

Jirou pointed behind him. "There."

The diva whirled to see a tired Ryoma leaning on Chaos for support. He didn't dare move as he stared at the boy before a small smirk appeared on his face. "Hasashiburi, Ryo. I can't believe that you're the brat from earlier."

The prince was also smirking. "That's so mean, Kei-kun, or do you still prefer Monkey King?"

"Do not call Ore-sama that!"

Ryoma laughed a little before a serious look crossed his face. "I take it this means you remember everything, Keigo?"

The smirk disappeared in a flash as Atobe locked eyes with the other. "If you are referring to the memories of my past then yes; I do. You don't even know how many questions I have for you."

"You're mad, aren't you? Angry because I failed to keep my promise up til now." Ryoma hid his eyes under his emerald bangs as rolled his hands into a fist.

Atobe sighed and crawled over to where his now reunited childhood friend sat. He surprised everyone when he tenderly placed a hand on the prince's cheek.

"Sure, I'm not happy about it but," Atobe paused as he hugged the boy closer to him, "I'm just glad to see you again."

Ryoma welcomed the hug, much to the others' surprise, and closed his eyes holding back his tears. "I've always missed you, Kei-kun. You guys were always on my mind."

The diva released him and stared deep into his eyes. "Have the others remembered?"

"No. Because of your terrible situation I had use the undoing spell-"

"Why did you do that? You know that spells take a hard toll on that small body of yours!" He gripped Ryoma's shoulders as he spoke.

Ryoma pushed the diva's arms away and went back to leaning on Chaos. "I'm aware but seeing you in pain like that was too much for me to handle and that goes for your friends as well."

Atobe turned back around to see the worried looks on their faces. "Was it that worrisome?"

Oshitari nodded. "It looked like you having a pretty awful nightmare."

"I see."

"Oi, Monkey King, since you have retrieved all your memories…"

Atobe interrupted him, flaring as he spoke. "Do not to call Ore-sama that!"

Ryoma glared daggers at his childhood friend. "At least let me finish what I was saying!"

The diva could hear the annoyance in the prince's voice and gave in with a sigh. "Fine."

"As I was saying, since you have retrieved all your memories, you should be aware that Leon Fay Eien may be after your life."

"Leon Fay Eien? You wouldn't be referring to that obsessive manic, would you?"

Ryoma looked at Atobe in surprise. "Where did you hear about him?"

"I overheard you talking to my parents about him."

Chaos cleared his throat winning the others' attention. "We must keep this a secret between us and never act differently when in the presence of someone else."

"Is there anyone else that knows?"

"Marui Bunta of Rikkaidai does."

All eyes looked at the smirking prince. It wasn't long until the Hyotei players began their own conversation.

"You mean to tell me he is a Half?"

"Then there really is one of the heads residing there."

Atobe stood up then helped Ryoma to his feet as well. "You already found Yukimura? And take it you found Fuji as well then."

Ryoma nodded. "I have. They seem to be remembering things quite smoothly."

"Good. Here is my number. Call me whenever you need help, Ryo, or just come by Hyotei. Our doors will always be open for you."

"Arigatou." Ryoma was about to take the slip of paper when they heard a shout.

"Hey!"

The five turned to see the returning Hyotei members guided by a big dark haired and skin guy. It was Kabaji, the one that Atobe mentioned earlier. The group started to wonder when did he actually arrive.

The team was beside them instantly pulling the two childhood friends apart. Needless to say, they weren't pleased with the scene they saw upon entering. From their point of view it looked like their captain was holding their rival's hand or something.

Mukahi glared at the imposing boys. "I'm not sure when the blond got here but both of you should leave!"

"Mukahi-sempai! At least say it nicer!" Otori approached the other with Shishido by his side.

"The kid's a brat! There is no reason to be nice!"

Ryoma noticed Atobe tense up. He made sure that the captain's attention was on him before mouthing to him to calm down.

Atobe nodded. He understood what the prince was getting at. It was time for the five of them to begin their act with the world as their stage.

"If that is how you strongly feel then I will leave! But blondie here owes me a game so expect me to visit later." Ryoma said with a smirk eyeing the opposing team.

Jirou glanced at him knowingly. "Fine with me."

"Eh? Jirou, there's no need to go against a wimp like him!" Shishido exclaimed turning to the sleepyhead third year.

Oshitari sweatdropped as he watched the ensuing 'fight' between Hyotei the vampire prince. The tensai was now _positive _that they were professional liars.

"Sayonara, Hyotei." Ryoma said as he walked off with Chaos in tow. "Later, Monkey King."

"Uresai, brat!"

"Zettai ni!"

Giving in, Atobe smiled to himself whispering the boy's name one last time as he said his good byes. "Sayonara, Ryo."

Oshitari realized that the Seigaku Regular had heard him for a smirk crawled onto his face. He, himself, smiled at the scene. _Maybe things will be just fine without any of our help._

* * *

><p>The two boys walked along the streets in silence until Ryoma spoke up.<p>

"Chaos."

"Hai?" The blond looked at the prince wondering what the boy wanted.

"Who do you think we should start on next?"

Chaos shrugged and continued forward. "Haiiro and Chairo haven't returned yet so we should deal with Yukimura-san or Fuji-san.

"Is that so?"

The blond stopped to look at the other to see him smirking. "Huh?"

Ryoma's smirk widened. "I think that things are about get even more interesting."

"Douiu koto?"

Ryoma pointed down the street. Chaos followed his finger and realized what he was talking about.

"Fuji Shuusuke."

"Ah."

Without a second thought the two ran up to the third year, startling him. Fuji looked down at the freshman boy with an unhappy look on his face.

"You avoided me all day today, Echizen-kun. Care to tell me why?"

"It wouldn't be any fun of I made things easy for you."

"What are you talking about?" The Seigaku tensai stared at the boy with a confused look on his face which made Ryoma wonder if that was real confusion or not.

"Ne, Fuji-sempai, do you believe in _vampires_?"

* * *

><p><strong>what did u think? bit confusing isnt it? yea but it will be better! dont worry! <strong>**Kawaii! Royal Pair moment! lol once again i apologize for the lack of the other Hyotei players so they wil get bigger and better parts when Ryo visits^^ btw cuz we all kno that Atobe is 'possessive' i needed to create 'something' to show that...^^' Saa~ i wonder what Shuu-chan has to say to that^^ Reviews most welcome! this this chap is more or less a test run i want to kno your thoughts!**

**next is _Chapter 9 - Next Target_! which appears to have something to do with our dear Fuji-kun~**

**oh if you want to borrow any of my OCs (Chaos, Kou, Leon, etc) then ask me first plz!**

**Trans Time!:**

**Uresai! - Shut up!**

**Zettai ni! - Never!**

**Douiu koto? - What do you mean?**

**~Vampires~  
>Pures:<br>Ryoma Echizen  
>Leon Fay Eien<br>Ryoga Echizen  
>Nanjiroh Echizen<br>Rinko Echizen (N/A)  
>Kotaro Yukimura<br>Mei (N/A)  
>Lady Chi (NA)**

**Half-bloods:**  
><strong>Chaos van Allen - Communicator<strong>  
><strong>Kou Chrono - Fighter<strong>  
><strong>Tokiya Atobe - ?<strong>  
><strong>Matsuno Koichiro - ?<strong>  
><strong>Seiichi Yukimura - Reader<strong>  
><strong>Genichirou Sanada - ?<strong>  
><strong>Ayaka Kirihara - ?<strong>  
><strong>Bunta Marui - Reader<strong>  
><strong>Shuusuke Fuji - ?<strong>  
><strong>Kaoru Kaidoh - ?<strong>  
><strong>Kunimitsu Tezuka - ?<strong>  
><strong>Keigo Atobe - Commander<strong>  
><strong>Yuushi Oshitari - Reader<strong>  
><strong>Jirou Akugatawa - Fighter<strong>

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	10. The Next Target

**wow i cant blieve so many like that last chapter! well hers the long awaited ch9 tho i had an even harder time (including the fact i had to redo it thx to a certain someone for deleting the document)! This is (more or less) in Fuji's view**

**Thx to all my readers and reviewers!**

_demoncat13_ **- honestly i havent noticed that at all lol**

_Nura.0 _**-**** u think so? thx heres what happened next**

_X-Zefer _**- im speechless! thx so much! u dont kno how i happy i feel! **

_**Everyone who commented on Atobe**_ **- I'm really glad u guys liked him he isnt very diff tho it was he 'kind' side i was worried ab^^'**

**Owns: Chaos & Maki**

**as my thx for all ur guys honesty this chp for u^^ **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9 - Next Target<span>

Fuji tapped a finger against his cup as his thoughts trailed back to the freshman's words yesterday. He repeated their conversation in his head over and over and over again.

_~ "Ne, Fuji-sempai, do you believe in vampires?"_

_Fuji's eyes opened to gaze at the smirking emerald haired boy. "Why would you ask something like that?"_

_Echizen pulled his hat down, hiding his golden eyes from view. "No reason. Just CURIOUS."_

_He glared a little at the boy's suspicious words. "Curiosity is a dangerous thing you know."_

_"You think so?"_

_Fuji lifted Ryoma's chin. "If you're not careful it could get you in a dangerous situation."_

_The boy knocked his hand aside. "I think I would be willing to take the risk. Besides, vampires are very amusing creatures."_

_"How so?"_

_"They drink the blood of humans and yet they also get along with them."_

_Not understanding where this conversation was going he narrowed his eyes as he spoke his turn. "Your point?"_

_"Well, don't you think it would be THRILLING to have a vampire for a friend or lover?" Ryoma gave him a mischievous smile._

_A smile returned to his face at the boy's question. "Thrilling, yes, but is that something you should be asking me?"_

_"I wonder..." ~_

He sighed and leaned back in his seat. After thinking about the freshman's words so many times he knew it sounded familiar. But where exactly, had he heard it before?

"Nii-san! You're going to be late to school!"

Fuji snapped out of his dazed state to see his younger brother standing in front of him. The surprised look on his face changed into a smile as he greeted him. "Yuuta, what are you doing here?"

Yuuta sighed. "The dorms caught on fire because of the storm last night, remember?"

"Saa..."

A sigh sounded from the younger Fuji as he headed for the door. "I swear you really can be hopeless sometimes! Just be sure to get to school on time."

"Arigatou, Yuuta."

After Yuuta left, Fuji stood up and cleaned up his dishes. In all honesty he didn't want to go to school but ever since Echizen joined the team, he has been drawn to the courts even more than before. Why was that? Was it because he took interest in the boy's play or the eagerness of having a new worthy rival? Or perhaps it had something to with the strange 'episode' he had a few days ago.

Grabbing his bag he opened the door and exited his house. As he locked the door he saw a shadow approach him. Fuji turned to see he familiar face his captain and friend. The two tennis players walked together when Fuji decided to start a conversation with the quiet boy.

"What are you doing here, Tezuka? Didn't you have Student Council work today?"

Tezuka shook his head. "It's nothing important, just a few things regarding the upcoming tournaments and festivals."

"Really? Then what brings you to my place?" The tensai asked smiling.

"I got a bit of information on him like you asked."

Fuji smiled his usual smile upon hearing the captain's words as he glanced over at him. "That was fast. How much did you get?"

"Not much unfortunately. For some reason Atobe didn't want to help though. Yukimura, on the hand, was fine with it."

Being the person he was, he didn't show how surprised he was. Fuji was so sure that Atobe would have wanted to help. _Does Atobe really not care about the presence of the boy? I would think that he'd be jumping at the chance to expose him._

"What do you mean by 'Atobe didn't help'?" Fuji's body was itching with curiosity. "You can't seriously believe that someone like Atobe would leave such an unusual matter alone?"

"Well, it's exactly what it sounds like whether you like it or not, Fuji." Tezuka stated adjusting his glasses.

"I thought for sure that all the heads felt the same thing I did. What did the other two say?"

"They said they didn't feel anything but agreed to visit anyway."

The tensai sighed. "Fine by me. So, what kind of information were you able to get your hands on?"

"Here." Tezuka handed him the ever so familiar black notebook.

"Isn't this Inui's?"

The captain gave a small shrug. "He let me borrow it. Anyway, all the information and facts I was able to collect on him are in here."

Fuji opened it and glanced at the contents held inside. "Let's see. 'Name: Echizen Ryoma. Age: 12. Sex: Male. He lived in America before coming to Japan and won many tournaments while living there. He now lives in a temple with his cousin, Nanako, and friend, Chaos, in Japan. His favorite drink is Ponta and he absolutely loves his cat, Karupin.' Tezuka, what kind of information is this?"

"The basic kind."

"I see that but I was expecting something more... I don't know... Secretive?"

His friend walked closed to him and turned a page before pointing to a specific sentence. "Take a look at this."

"It says... 'Echizen Ryoma is, without a doubt, a Pure-blood vampire.' A Pure vampire! That would explain why I couldn't Read his mind at all yesterday!"

Tezuka arched an eyebrow. "You tried reading his mind?"

"Mm-hm. Although it seems that it was just a waste of time. You tried to Command him and failed as well. By the way, where did you get this information anyway?" Fuji asked as they entered their school grounds.

"Yukimura mostly."

The tensai nodded. "I see."

"Tezuka! Fujiko! Nya~!"

He moved to his right as Eiji attempted to glomp him which made the third year miss him entirely.

"Mou! Atan ga warte, Fujiko, dodging like that!" Eiji whined trying again.

Fuji sighed a bit as his friend successfully caught him. Truth be told, he wasn't in the mood for this. All he wanted to do is figure out why the Echizen kid was bugging him so much. It was like the boy wouldn't leave his mind.

"Shall we head to class, Eiji?" He asked smiling.

Eiji released him with a broad grin. "Hai! Hai! Nya~!"

The three of entered the building at the start of a new school day. It seemed that things will have to wait until afternoon practice.

* * *

><p><em>~ Shuusuke laid on the soft grass of his backyard as he continued coloring with his favorite crayons. He liked to draw and make pictures since he wasn't allowed to use a camera yet but lately he was beginning to run out things to draw.<em>

_"What should I draw?" He asked himself kicking the ground._

_"Meow~"_

_Shuusuke turned to see a furry white cat. He smiled as he the cat purred from his touch._

_"You like that don't you, Karupin? You're a very good girl. Where's your master?" The small boy proceeded to pet the cat, laughing at her reaction._

_"Rrrrrr~" Karupin trotted over so she was face to face with Shuusuke before licking his cheek._

_"Dame daiyo, Karupin."_

_Shuusuke's cerulean eyes followed the cat's body at it was lifted up into the a pair of arms. A huge smile appeared on his face as he got up to hug the figure. "Ouji-sama, okaerinasi!"_

_The prince bent down a little and rustled the boy's hair. "I told you not to call me that, Shuu-chan."_

_He gripped the prince's shirt as he looked down at his feet. "Gomen."_

_"Why do you look so down?"_

_"Datte..."_

_The prince laughed before pressing their foreheads together. "I'm not scolding you, Shuu-chan, so don't look so sad. How about I give you the advice of the week to cheer you up?"_

_Shuusuke nodded as the two sat onto the grass._

_"Listen, Shuu-chan, if a situation gets dangerous try answering a question with question or use others tricks to confuse others. It can be useful knowing things like that because not only can you trick bad guys but you can also trick someone to confessing who they like..."_

_The boy sat there waiting for 'his' prince to finish but soon realized that the elder boy was laughing. He looked up at him with confusion written plainly on his face. "What's so funny, Ouji-sama?"_

_"Huh? Oh, I was remembering the time when used the trick on Chaos to make him admit that he liked Kou. I must say, it was very amusing."_

_"Who did Chaos-nii like?"_

_The prince looked at him and he saw a small bit of sadness traced in his eyes. "His name is Kou and he's somewhere in the world right now watching over a certain someone. Sadly, in order to do so, he and Chaos had to split ways. They were always together-! Eh? Shuu-chan are you crying?"_

_Shuusuke wiped his tears as he hiccupped a few times. "It's so sad!"_

_A finger brushed the boy's cheek removing the tears. "You must never fall prey to such emotions, Shuu-chan, because if you do, you just might lose the one you love most. Though I really shouldn't be the talking but it's too late now. The five of you have already become my greatest weakness."_

_"Gomen!"_

_"I should apologize for making you hear such sad stories but I hope that these tales remind you to never fall in love so easily and to choose your friends carefully."_

_The boy nodded sniffing a little. "Hai."_

_The prince seemed to relax cause a smirk like smile could be seen on his face. "Now, how about we figure out what you should draw?"_

_"Hai!"_

••••••••••••

_"Shuu-chan, what are you reading?"_

_Shuusuke looked up to see his favorite person peeking over his chair. "A book."_

_The elder boy chuckled. "I see that, but what kind of book?"_

_"A book on vampires."_

_"Vampires?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_The prince raised an eyebrow at his friend's words. "Now why would a Half-blood like you want to read about vampires?"_

_Shuusuke was silent for bit. "Well, there are many different views on them so I got curious."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"What do you think about being a Pure vampire, Ouji-sama?"_

_The prince glared at him softly before answering. "As long as Karupin and Chaos stay by side, I don't mind living forever in this eternal body."_

_"What if you do fall in love?"_

_"I don't want to - no - I can't fall in love."_

_"You... Can't...?"_

_"Sodaiyo." Nodding the prince sat himself on the floor. "It would be thrilling though... To be able to fall in love again... Che! What am I saying?"_

_Shuusuke hugged his friend from behind. "You're saying your honest feelings though, aren't you?"_

_A low chuckle was heard echoing in the room. "Sometimes, Shuu-chan, you sound older than you look."_

_"Yadda!"_

_"Honto!"_

_The two of them burst into laughter until Chaos and four other kids came to get them for lunch. ~_

"Fujiko! Fujiko! Fujiko! Wake up! Class ended five minutes ago!"

"Huh?" Fuji sat up in his seat, drowsiness clogging his mind.

Eiji's energetic figure moved into his field of vision. "Fujiko, you fell asleep in class."

"I did?"

The third year nodded. "Uh-huh. That's so unlike you. Falling asleep in class like that... Is something wrong?"

Fuji shook his head. "Betsu ni. I just have something on my mind."

"Does it have anything to do with Tezuka or Kaidoh?"

"What makes you say that?

Eiji waved goodbye to some fellow classmates before turning back to his brown haired friend. "It's just that you have talking to them an awful lot lately."

The tensai stood up and stretched. "Really? I haven't noticed."

"Just try to focus more during practice today or you'll start to worry Syuichiro." Eiji said sighing.

Fuji smiled. "Oh that's right. You and Oishi are dating now. Omedetou."

"Hai! Arigatou! We-! Hey! Don't go changing the subject, Fujiko! I'm serious!"

"Daijoubu, Eiji. I always give my 100%." He replied chuckling a little as he grabbed his bag and water bottle

"I know you do."

"My point exactly." Fuji stated taking a sip of water.

Eiji eyed the tensai for a few seconds before giving in. "Fine. I will leave the matter alone for now but don't think that you can get away with it!"

"Huh?"

"You like someone don't you?"

Fuji choked on some water. "What _ever_ gave you that idea?"

Eiji flinched at bit at the boy's tone. "Something about you seems different than before. You more devoted? No, more cheerful maybe? Or rather..."

_Is it that obvious that something has been bothering me lately?_ Fuji's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the bouncy third year. "Has anyone else noticed these 'different changes' that you've seen?"

"Inui maybe but other than that, I don't believe so. Oh wait, Ochibi noticed as well though I'm not sure how he could tell..."

"That's a mystery, indeed."

Just then Kawamura entered the room and walked up to them. "Um... Aren't you guys going to practice?"

"Ah, Taka-san, we were on our way there right now. Would you like to walk with us?" Fuji asked smiling at the boy.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Fuji laid on the bench as he flipped his racket in his hand. New thoughts taking over his mind as he hung his arm back over the side of the bench. <em>That dream from earlier makes no sense. How could I possibly know Karupin? Karupin is the name of Echizen's cat but I have never met that boy in my life! Or did I?<em>

"I called him a prince. Why is that?"

He listened to his teammates play while they kept saying their favorite phrases as his eyes lazily gazed at the courts.

"Ii data."

"Don!"

"Hoi, hoi! Nya~"

"Don't underestimate Kaidoh Kaoru!"

"BURNING!"

"Let's not get careless!"

"Mada mada dane!"

Sighing he closes his eyes one last time in hopes to be able to dream about that boy. He was just about to drift off into the world of dreams when a voice kept him awake.

"What are you doing, Fuji-sempai?"

Opening his eyes again, Fuji was greeted by the smirking face of the newest Regular. An amused smile appeared on his own as he sat up.

"Do you have a problem with what I'm doing?"

The smirk on his face never faltered as he answered. "Answering a question with a question like always I see."

"Is that bad?"

"Betsu ni. It's useful in bad situations."

Fuji's eyes narrowed. "You don't say?"

"Echizen!"

The two turned to see the friendly second year Regular walking up to them.

Echizen smirked as he greeted the boy. "Nani, Momo-sempai?"

Momo gave him a friendly glare. "Why don't you ever treat me more like an upperclassman? Ack! You got me distracted! How would you like to have a match against me?"

"Che! Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai!" With those words Echizen headed for the courts.

The other followed after nodding hello to Fuji. "See ya later, Fuji-sempai. Matte, Echizen! At least give me a chance!"

_Why does everything have to be so complicated? Ouji-sama? Karupin? Chaos? What the hell is going on? I don't get any of this!_ He sighed as he stood up. "Since I'm unable to sleep I might as well join the others."

Fuji joined them as they finished up their practices matches. It was Tezuka vs. Fuji, Oishi & Eiji vs. Kaidoh and Taka, and Momo vs. Echizen. The non-Regulars watched how the games would play out with interest. And of course each matches' end result were exactly as expected.

Tezuka vs. Fuji: Tie break 6-6

Golden vs. Kaidoh & Taka: Golden 6-2

Momo vs. Echizen: Echizen 6-1

Coach Ryuuzaki clapped her hands as she entered the courts. "Not bad. It seems some of you need some extra training."

Tezuka looked at the coach as he took a sip of water. "Do you have something planned?"

She nodded while a familiar data man walked up next to her. "Inui here agreed to be in charge of your training menus so I will be leaving most scheduled practices up to him."

A creepy smile crossed the boy's face when he held out a bottle of... juice to Momo. "When Ryuuzaki-kochi asked me to help with your guys training, I decided to make a drink that will help motivate you. Here, try it. I call it Inui's Famous Motivation Drink!"

Momo took the bottle and held it in front of him. He looked at it and soon notices something UNUSUAL about it.

"It's purple!"

"Doesn't look like it's bubbling?"

"I think I saw something in there!"

"What did he mix in there?"

"I saw him capturing some bugs this morning!"

"You don't think..."

"...that he put the bug in there, do you?"

Inui adjusted his glasses while keeping his gaze in the second year in front of him. "Why don't you try it out for me, Momo?"

"Inui-sempai! Are you even sure this drinkable?"

There it was again. Inui's creepy smile. "100% sure. However, I can't guarantee that the taste will be to your liking."

This was beginning to intrigue Fuji to a whole new and different level. "What do you mean by that, Inui?"

Inui turned to him. "Why don't you try it for yourself, Fuji."

"I will be happy to." The tensai took the bottle from Momo then opened it and took a sip. "Not bad. Pretty good actually."

Whispers sounded throughout the area as the third year continued to drink the... UIJ or in other words: Unidentified Inui Juice.

"You're kidding right?"

"Impossible!"

"Does he have any taste?"

Fuji smiled as he approached Echizen and grabbed his hand.

"Nani?"

The freshman struggled to get away when the elder simply just held up his arm, rendering all his moves useless.

"Hanashiteyo!"

"Not until you drink some."

Echizen's somewhat panicked face paled. "Usodaiyo!"

"Trust me, it's good." Fuji said leaning his face in closer to the boy's. "I promise that the drink has a _thrilling_ taste to it."

"Fujiko, put him down!"

The freshman's face had a look of surprise on it but it soon turned into an arrogant one. "You're trying to challenge me, are you not?"

"What if I am?"

"I will gladly accept."

A sadistic like smile appeared on the tensai's face once more as je spoke. "That's wonderful. In that case-"

"Meow~"

The group spun around just in time to a white cat pounce onto the smiling third year. Fuji and Echizen fell to the ground with a thump. Echizen rolled over and sat up while holding his head as Fuji removed the furry creature from his body.

He looked at the raccoon like cat for a moment when he suddenly recognized it. "Karupin?"

Karupin meowed jumping into Echizen's arms. She looked content just being there all cozy and warm.

"I think I will let Chaos let take her home. I'll be right back."

"Chaos?"

"My friend-"

"Ryoma-sama!"

Everyone looked around to see you dared to cut off the arrogant freshman and what they saw was a blond boy running toward them. The boy had pretty cerulean blue eyes that went well with his blond hair.

Before Fuji could comprehend what was going on, three words slipped past his lips. "Chaos van Allen."

The newcomer stared at him. "How is it you know my name?"

Echizen lifted a hand which shushed the boy. "It seems that he has almost recovered everything. Things are progressing much faster then I suspected."

_What in the world is he talking about? Recovering what? And how did I know that kid's name anyway?_ Fuji bit his lip as he remained on the ground looking up at the mysterious yet attractive emerald haired boy.

Just then the freshman bent over and lifted his chin then quietly whispered into his ears. "You do realize that everyone on the tennis team is watching. Here is some advice I suggest you take to heart. Don't tell them anything that you see in your dreams or something bad shall befall them."

Releasing his hold on the stunned third year, Echizen grabbed Chaos and they escaped the scene before Tezuka could stop them. The captain sighed as he approached his fallen friend.

"Fuji, what happened?"

Oishi joined them followed by his doubles partner and boyfriend. "Daijobu, Fuji? Fuji, daijobu?"

He chuckled as the vice-captain helped him to his feet. "Everything is fine, Oishi."

"What happened out there, Fujiko? It looked like you were overpowering him or something but then for some reason..." Eiji started picking up a tennis ball and tossing it to him.

Fuji caught it smiling. "It's nothing. Just a small _disagreement _between us or something like that."

Kawamura joined the group at the edge of the court. "You two are fighting?"

Inui instantly pulled out his notebook and began scribbling things down. "Ii data."

"Don't be too hard on him, Fuji! I don't what could have caused this _unease _between both of you but try not to get rough." Oishi pleaded.

Momo laughed as he tapped his racket on his shoulder. "I highly doubt Echizen could resort to fist fighting."

"Saa... He probably would survive a fist fight anyway."

"Eh?" Momo followed the third year as he left the courts. "What are you talking about, Fuji-sempai?"

The tensai turned to him. "Nothing at all, Momo. Nothing at all."

The friendly second year stood in silence as he watched the older boy continue on his way.

* * *

><p>Fuji fell on top of his bed. He couldn't believe it. Two of the things he dreamed about were just there in front of him. At first he in total denial and brushed them off as strange dreams. It was just like his sister said. Yesterday night she told that he was going to meet some unfamiliar old friends. In the beginning he didn't understand what she meant. Now he was absolutely positive it has something to do them.<p>

He started to think those dreams were either some sort of strange warning or premonition. But after actually seeing someone from his dreams, he was now suspecting they might bits of his past. His family told him that he hit his head and lost a year's worth of memories. Was that really true?

Whenever he tried to uncover those hidden and lost memories, he always felt pain, longing, and sadness. Fuji continued trying to remember despite that because of certain that he could clearly sense through everything else. It was an emotion mixed up of admiration and love.

Turning onto his side he sighed. Everything was beginning to confuse him even more now. The only thing he could of doing at this point was confronting the most suspicious person. Echizen Ryoma, a Pure vampire with a status. Was the boy part of an American Branch Family?

"And what is the relationship between him and Chaos? I'm positive that the blond that showed up today was him. He even responded when I called out his name but his reaction wasn't normal. The way he asked me how I knew his name... He sounded like he was aware that I already knew and surprised that I said it..."

Fuji hit his hand against the softness of his bed. _This is really beginning to piss me off!_

"Nii-san?"

"What do you want, Yuuta?" He asked facing his closed door.

"Nee-san and Okaa-san finished making some desert. Do you want some?"

"Iie."

"I see, then... Oyasumi, Nii-san."

"Oyasumi."

Fuji waited for the sound of his brother's footsteps to fade before turning his thoughts back to the situation at hand.

All was left to do was to decide whether or not he wanted to approach the young freshman. Wait, why in the world was he hesitating? Nothing could ever make Fuji Shuusuke falter! Does this mean he was scared of the boy or the answer he would get? But why would he be scared in the first place? It's not like he actually knew the guy.

"Ah mou! I just have to ask him, right? Then whatever answer I get I will deal with. After that things can go back to normal!"

His sister rapped on the door a few times. "Yuuta told me you were going to sleep so I thought I would say good night before you do. Oyasumi."

Fuji smiled as his eyes closed. "Oyasumi, Nee-san."

_~ The boy was beautiful. He was too beautiful and cute. It had to be a be sin to able to be so attractive. His shining emerald hair moving in the breeze as his stunning golden eyes stared at the sea. Sure he was incredibly attractive when he was playing tennis but there were also times like these that he seemed beautiful._

_Shuusuke's cerulean eyes were so transfixed on the princely boy that he didn't notice a navy blue haired boy approach him._

_"Ne, Shuu-chan, could it be you also like him?"_

_"Eh?" He turned to his friend, surprised at his question. "Why would you say that, Seii-chan?"_

_Seiichi shrugged. "Well, you're always staring at him. Kei-chan and the others seemed to have the same thoughts."_

_"Does Ryo know? That you guys think if him this way?"_

_"Iie. We plan to confess before he has to leave the country." Seiichi said kicking the beach sand._

_Shuusuke looked at Ryo as he and Chaos splashed each other with water while laughing. He didn't understand why he felt this way too. Ryo even warned him that falling in love with someone was dangerous, for vampires especially._

_"What do you think of him, Shuu-chan?"_

_He sighed inwardly as his mind repeated Ryo's words. "Saa..."_

_Seiichi glanced at him. "Shuu-chan..."_

_"Whatcha you two talking about?"_

_They spun around to see Ryo standing before them with Chaos right behind him. What surprised them the most was the fact that Ryo was smiling. Sure he would give them a small smile every now and then but this time they saw a true smile._

_"You seem to be having fun, Ryo." Shuusuke stated as a smile of his own appeared on his face._

_"Huh? I guess I am. Got a problem with that, Shuu-chan?"_

_"Zenzen. Where are Kei-chan and the others? Maki-kun said that he was going to join the seven of us at the beach today but he hasn't shown up yet."_

_Chaos laughed. "You guys ate just full of energy today, aren't you?"_

_"Look who's talking!" Seiichi snatched Ryo's sunglasses and ran off. _

_"Oi! Seii-chan! Give that back! Matte! Onegai, Seii-chan!" Ryo shouted chasing after the smaller boy._

_"Iie!"_

_"You're going to regret this!"_

_"Try me!"_

_Keigo walked up next to Shuusuke and Chaos. "Seii-chan sure loves attention, doesn't he?"_

_"He probably just wants Ryoma-oujisama's attention." Chaos chuckled a little._

_"Ah! I won't let him win!" Keigo took off after the two with a serious face on._

_Shuusuke looked up at the blond. "Chaos-nii, you shouldn't mess with Kei-chan so much or else Ryo is going to get mad at you again."_

_"He is so protective of you guys. Mah, I won't deny that I'm happy that he opened a bit but at this rate if I'm going to starve!"_

_"That's what you get for being mean to us!"_

_"I am not!"_

_Shuusuke smiled. "Then I'll tell Ryo what you said to Ko-chan yesterday."_

_"I didn't say anything mean! He started the fight in the first place! And stop smiling like that! I swear Ryo is rubbing off on you!"_

_"Yadda!" _

_It was just moments after, that they heard someone yell._

_"Stay away from him!"_

_"Leave Ryo alone!"_

_The two ran towards the voices to see a lonesome yet powerful Hunter gripping onto Ryo. He had a large build and an evil look to him. Well, to them he looked evil._

_"Hanashiteyo!"_

_The Hunter smirked. "I'm using Sealings AND Restrictions so don't go thinking you can overpower me, vamp."_

_Ryo screamed as the man stabbed him. It was just a few seconds later that Ryo's screaming face turned an arrogant one. "You didn't really think that would harm me, did you?"_

_"Nani?"_

_That was the first time that Shuusuke and the rest saw Ryo sadistic smile. They were frozen in place out of shock and fear as they let Chaos calm them down._

_"Ryo!" ~_

"Ryo!"

Fuji shot up, panting, as his hand was reached out as if to grab something or someone. His eyes widened in realization as the throbbing of his head vanished. Ever so quietly he spoke letting the full be the only witness to his awakening.

"Echizen Ryoma is Ryo and the Prince of Vampires."

* * *

><p><strong>and theres Shuu-chan^^ small bits of Thrill Pair here and there... FYI: this isnt going to be a OT6 or OT5 one of the pairing that is expressed (so far thats the Sensual, Royal, and Thrill. will there b more i wonder~) in the story will get with Ryo but who will it be? nani? nani? Ko-chan? it seems that another one of Ryo's childhood friends is going to show up! u have two choices here... find out who it is by looking charas names on the interrnet or reading on<strong>

**Trans Time:**

**Atan wa warte - That's so mean**

**Hanashiteyo! - Let go of me!/Let go of my arm!**

**~Vampires~  
>Pures:<br>Ryoma Echizen  
>Leon Fay Eien<br>Ryoga Echizen  
>Nanjiroh Echizen<br>Rinko Echizen (N/A)  
>Kotaro Yukimura<br>Mei (N/A)  
>Lady Chi (NA)**

**Half-bloods:**  
><strong>Chaos van Allen - Communicator<strong>  
><strong>Kou Chrono - Fighter<strong>  
><strong>Tokiya Atobe - ?<strong>  
><strong>Matsuno Koichiro - ?<strong>  
><strong>Seiichi Yukimura - Reader<strong>  
><strong>Genichirou Sanada - ?<strong>  
><strong>Ayaka Kirihara - ?<strong>  
><strong>Bunta Marui - Reader<strong>  
><strong>Shuusuke Fuji - Reader<strong>  
><strong>Kaoru Kaidoh - ?<strong>  
><strong>Kunimitsu Tezuka - Commander<strong>  
><strong>Keigo Atobe - Commander<strong>  
><strong>Yuushi Oshitari - Reader<strong>  
><strong>Jirou Akugatawa - Fighter<strong>


	11. Second Awakening

**gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai i havent updated in awhile becuz a week ago my friend and i got into a horrible car crash while on our way to meet our boyfriends. Bcuz of that I have been sleeping for the past seven or eight days also reason y I tell u this is bcuz my friend is in a coma from the accident and he is dear to me. Idc whether or not u review but plz pray/hope for his recovery for me. Also becuz of this i forgot what my original idea for this chap was. gomen nasai! im not looking for pity i just being sincere**

**however i still want to thank all my reviewers for reviewing! Arigatou **_AmaraKandou_**, **_X-Zefer_**, **_Sanfina_**, **_MintLeafeon_**, **_demoncat13_**, and **_XxTooyaLoxX_**.**

_X-Zefer _**- im awfully glad u liked it lol i must say u have a keen eye for things^^**

**btw the chap jumps btween Ryo's, Fuji's and Tezuka's POV **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10 - Second Awakening<span>

"I win. Mada mada dane, Chaos."

"Yeah, sure, whatever!"

"Once more."

"Ugh! Ryoma-sama, can we just take a break?" Chaos panted as he leaned against the wall of the house next to his bottled water.

Ryoma glared at him before turning back around to continue practicing his swordsmanship.

Chaos sighed after taking a sip some nice cold water. "I know you're pissed that the Hunter guy seriously injured Karupin but please don't take it out on me."

"Fine. If that's how you feel..." Ryoma pulled out his phone, flipping it open he typed in a few words before shutting it again. "I will just have Kei-kun send over one his bodyguards."

_For once I actually pray that person's soul and being will be able to survive._ After a moment of silence the blond glanced up at the prince. "Somethings bothering you."

He froze for a second before swinging his sword once more. "Betsu ni."

It only a matter of seconds when Chaos appeared in front of the dazed boy. Both hands firmly grasped the weapons while his face leaned close into the other's. Two pairs of eyes stared at each other as if in deep conversation.

"You've gotten much faster and gutsy recently, Chaos." The prince shook the blond off of him gaining his space back.

Chaos smiled happily and bowed a little. "Arigatou, Ryoma-sama! It makes me happy that you complimented me!"

"Pfft. I will admit that I find it amusing that you are a lot stronger than you were in the past. Sometimes it seems like we switched roles but... Oi! Are you trying to distract me?"

"Okeari."

"Huh?"

The smiling blond chucked at his master's confusion. "I'm glad that you're finally back to normal, Ryoma-sama. I was worried for a bit."

"Baka! Don't say such idiotic things!" He whirled back around with his face slightly flushed. "Besides we have more important things to deal with!"

"Like Yukimura-buchou?"

The two boys turned around to see a certain pinkish auburn haired tensai. He in his usual school uniform with his bag in hand.

"Marui? What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked letting the twin swords vanish in his hands.

Marui raised an eyebrow as one of his bubbles popped. "Skipping and I said it's ok to call me Bunta. Oh, were you training, Ryoma?"

"Yeah and you came just in time. I was just about to take a break."

"No you weren't~" The blond Half said in a teasing voice.

Ryoma glared at the boy. "You are more energetic these days or so it seems."

Chaos just continued to smile as his words left his mouth. "That's because you seem so out of it today."

"Uresai, Chaos!"

"Yes, My Lord."

Marui sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Anyway, Ryoma, you said you needed something from me?"

"Hm?"

"The text?"

"Oh that's right! Bunta, come inside. We have much we need to discuss." Ryoma motioned the second year to follow as he exited the backyard and disappeared into the shadows of the house.

The tensai glanced at the small servant boy who merely shrugged before following the young prince inside.

He stared after them before following. Entering the large building he took in his surroundings when the face of the Royal Pure vampire peeked around the corner. "Nani?"

"You're slow."

"Is that anyway to treat you're guest?" Marui asked setting his bag down by the doorway. "Besides, I was just taking a look at the interior of your home, is that so bad?"

"I suppose not." The smaller admitted.

A smirk became slightly visible on the tensai's face as he rounded the corner. "Let's get this started, shall we?"

"Very well."

The two entered the living room to see Chaos already seated one of the couches. On the coffee table in front of him were some drinks and snacks that he had prepared for them. Chaos looked up at them with a smile as he placed his iced tea back onto the table. "Come have a seat, Ryoma-sama, Marui-san."

"You are definitely more cheerful today. Did something happen?" Ryoma sat himself in a chair 'front' on the table with a superior look plastered on his face.

Marui flopped onto the couch across from Chaos and laid down facing the prince. He blew a bubble while looking at servant boy then back to the other. "Did someone other than Atobe get their memories back?"

Chaos shrugged. "Wakarinai."

"Then what is it?"

"Haiiro and Chairo found the other two."

* * *

><p>Tezuka hit the tennis ball against the cone, successfully knocking it over. He finally finished hitting all 20 cones, earning some awed cheering from the other club members as they ate their lunch. Admiring gazes stared at his calm and stoic form as his sat down on a nearby bench just outside the tennis courts. The captain quietly adjusted his racket's strings when someone approached him.<p>

"Saa, what are you doing?"

He looked up only to come face to face with a certain tensai. The boy had one of his amused smiles spread across his lips.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "What do to want, Fuji?"

"Dame daiyo, Tezuka, answering a question with a question is my job."

It was silent for a few seconds until the conversation was picked up once more. "You seem to be more _carefree_ then before."

The tensai chuckled at the captain's attempt to change the subject. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Betsu ni. How come you're not trying to get more any more info from Yukimura? You're not even trying to corner Echizen unlike yesterday." Tezuka said stating his observation.

Fuji just smiled at him as he sat down. "Actually, I'm planning to skip afternoon classes to confront him. He may have skipped classes today but I don't intend on letting this matter get by me."

"Then what are you going to about classes?"

A scary and sadistic like grin was the next thing that appeared on Fuji's face. "I'm sure I will be able to _persuade_ everyone that I'm not feeling and excuse myself. I have great confidence in my acting."

Tezuka sighed. "I'm sure you do, but do you have plan on dealing with Echizen then?"

"Ry-really, Tezuka, you actually thought that I haven't figured out what I'm going to do?"

"Zenzen." The captain eyed his friend suspiciously. _I could have sworn he was about to say something else!_ "Do you mind if I accompany you?"

"Eh? Now why would you want to do that?" The tensai started to emit some sort of murderous-warning type of aura that the other boy just ignored and proceeded to watch his teammates practice.

Tezuka didn't falter at the glare he was receiving. "I just want to know what the person that caught your attention has to say."

He could feel the glare lessen a bit at his words. Glancing back at Fuji he could tell that they boy has relaxed some. It wasn't like Fuji to be this tense at all. Tezuka was becoming more and more curious about the freshman and the third year's strange behavior. _Time for an investigation if my own._

"You're excused from afternoon practice."

"Huh?"

"However, tomorrow I'm expecting you to run an extra 50 laps."

Fuji stood up instantly. "Arigatou, Tezuka!"

Tezuka merely nodded in return. "Don't get careless, Fuji."

"I won't! How about I treat you to some sushi at Taka-san's restaurant later as a thank you?"

The captain's face paled ever so slightly. "I think the make-up laps will do just fine."

"Your loss. Well, I think I will start heading over there now so I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Sayonara." He waved a little at Fuji's retreating figure before returning to his own thoughts. _I think I will pay Echizen a visit myself. I will let the others deal with Student Council work and have Oishi watch over practice. This is going to be most interesting._ All alone without any witnesses, the amused smirk on the boy's face went unnoticed.

* * *

><p>Fuji walked down the quiet street with a smile. He managed to the boy's address from Momo after little <em>convincing<em> and his teachers _ever-so-kindly_ excused him from class. Now all that was left was to talk to him.

His whole body was 'shaking' in excitement as he drew closer to his destination. Fuji felt happy, and at the same time, he wasn't. He wasn't entirely pleased at all, not one bit.

It didn't long to reach the Echizen residence. Not wanting to waste any time, he immediately began banging on building's front door. A few seconds later a quiet 'Just a second!' came from inside.

When the door opened the first thing he saw was pinkish auburn hair and purple grey eyes as well as a bubble of green bubble gum. Fuji stared at the familiar boy for a few silent moments when it suddenly clicked.

"Marui Bunta, it has been awhile hasn't it~"

"Well, if it isn't the (in)famous Fuji Shuusuke. So what do we owe this honor?" Marui asked letting the fellow tensai inside.

"There is something that I wish to discuss with Echizen. What about you?" Fuji informed the other while watching his movements.

A smirked formed on the Rikkai player's face as he turned to walk down the hall. "I see. You came much earlier than we originally expected."

Fuji grabbed Marui's shoulder successfully stopping him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all."

"How did you-?"

"Ryoma is in the living room with Chaos. Feel free to join them." The tensai smiled at him before heading in a different direction.

Frowning, he watched Marui leave before heading in the direction that other boy showed him. Fuji peeked into the room to see the two freshmen reading. Despite that, he could tell that they were fully aware of his arrival to the scene.

In a matter of seconds Fuji appeared behind Seigaku's smallest Regular and pressed a small pocketknife to the younger's throat. A smirk could be seen as a light chuckle left the threatened boy's mouth. The blond glared at him but didn't make a single move, instead it was the other that spoke.

"That's not very safe, Fuji-sempai. Should you really be pointing a knife at my neck? That isn't a smart choice."

"Saa, considering that we are childhood friends you should at least call me be my first name, Ryo-chan."

"So you remembered. As expected of Shuu-chan or maybe Shuu-kun works better for you now." Ryo's smirk widened at the thought. "But what is with this rude reunion?"

"Your punishment for not coming for us when you promised." Fuji lifted his captive's chin up making eye contact with those golden cat-like eyes.

The prince watched the tensai as he felt the coldness of the blade touch his neck. "Somehow I knew that is what this was all about. Shuu-kun, why don't we talk this over calmly?"

A husky whispered entered the boy's ears as the second year hovered over him. "Because it wouldn't be fun that way."

"Is that so?"

"Shall we get started? I have many questions I would like to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"First, I want to know who else remembers you."

"Just you and Kei-kun."

"Does anyone know about this? About who you are and about the five of us?"

"Hyotei's Oshitari Yuushi and Akutagawa Jirou as well Rikkaidai's Marui Bunta."

Fuji looked over to the bubble blowing boy. "You know everything?"

"From his first love to the memory wipe."

He turned his attention back to his captive. "So you really did erase our memories."

"Yup."

"Then why wait until today to come back?"

Chaos glared at the third year before a sigh escaped his mouth. "Ryoma-sama was in a coma-sleep-like state for a whole year due overusing the Special Powers."

"Special Powers… Ryo-chan, you're the carrier of the Special Powers?"

"Sodaiyo. I never did get around to telling you, did I?"

"Saa, I think it's time for you to tell me everything."

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Tezuka walked down that same that his friend did in search if Echizen's house. All he knew in that it was a house and temple combined, thanks to Momo. For some reason the two of them have gotten close, not that it really mattered to him though it seemed to bug Fuji a bit.<p>

He shook his head a little before crossing the next street. _I wonder what Fuji plans to do? Matte, why am doing this anyway? Fuji can take care of himself so it's not like I need to be doing this. I guess that means this is to satisfy my own curiosity._

Coming out of his and back to the cruel world of reality, Tezuka noticed that he had reached the boy's neighborhood. He soon approached a building that fit the second year's description. It was as he walked up to the door that a 'heavy' feeling came over him. It felt like the air itself gained weight for a few moments before disappearing.

_Does this mean Echizen already knows that I'm here?_ He knocked on the door a few times but nobody came.

He turned knob slowly discovering that it wasn't locked. Upon seeing that the door was unlocked and that no one was coming, Tezuka entered the freshman's household. Walking down the hallway he heard the murmuring of voices. He peeked into room to see Fuji, Echizen, the blond holding a cat, and Marui Bunta from Rikkaidai.

_Why is Marui here? Are they related? Wait, if I remember correctly Yukimura said that Marui and Echizen have been hanging out quite a bit recently. Why would they be friends? Something to do with the Vampire World, maybe?_ Tezuka shook his head and turned back around. _I usually don't do stuff like this but now would be a good time to search for information._

He slowly backed away from the living room and made his way through the house. It seemed that the boy's cousin was currently out which turned the situation into his favor. Tezuka opened and closed many doors, inspecting every room as he did so.

Kitchen: Nice and decent with a fair amount of food. Finding good information here was highly unlikely.

Dining room: Just a normal room for eating. Dishes neatly stacked in the cupboard and a door to the porch. There was also a phone a stand near the doorway. No information here.

Hallway: Pictures if people. A few of them had a boy with an X over his face. Others had Echizen and Chaos with five or six little boys. Do pictures count as info?

A girl's room: Ignore~ Ignore~ Ignore~

A boy's room: Overall normal. (Why wouldn't it be? It's not like, just because he is a vampire that his room is going to be different.) This was probably Echizen's room since there were tennis equipment, a white cap, books,a nightstand, and other furniture. Inside the drawers were clothes and... A crown? Other than that, nothing else was found.

Another boy's room: Most likely to be Chaos' since the other one was belonged to the freshman Regular. Also normal. Pictures and drawings of the five or six kids that he saw in the hallway as well as Echizen and a red haired guy. Musical instruments such as the violin, guitar, and flute. A desk with unsorted papers and an open journal or diary on top. Wait, diary...?

Tezuka picked up the book and flipped to the first page. The cursive writing was nice and pleasant as if someone from the past wrote it instead. Not only that but it was in English as well. For once Tezuka was glad that he did well in English class.

**Dear diary,**

**The Prince of the Royal Family, Ryoma Echizen, gave you to me and said I write whatever I want. Apparently you were a 'welcoming' gift some sort but he forgot to give you to me until today. Now the problem is what I should write about... Oh! I know! How about the day when I first met him? Or when I first met Lord Leon and Mister Kou?**

**Since there isn't much for me to write I will just talk about what I think of them. Give me a moment to decide on what I should put down. Let's see...**

**Prince Ryoma Echizen**** - Arrogant and cocky but has a kind side. There are times when he gets completely obsessive over Karupin, his cat and Protecter, and Ponta. He loves tennis and is very good at it. The most interesting thing about him is how much his personality changes in Lord Leon's presence. He is also generally lazy and loves to sleep. It seems that he and his father bicker a lot. His mother and elder brother get along with better though.**

**Lord Leon Fay Eien**** - Prince Ryoma's fiancé and soon-to-be-head of one of the American Branch Families. He is a Pure with awesome fighting skills. Also has a somewhat sadistic personality when fighting someone. Absolutely loves Prince Ryoma and spoils him. Doesn't really pay any attention to anyone except for Prince Ryoma and sometimes Karupin. He does tennis too.**

**Mister Kou Chrono**** - (About) 16 year old caretaker of Prince Ryoma and Crown Prince Ryoga. A Half-blood Fighter who is outgoing, cunning, strong, friendly, and fun. He is also incredibly handsome! Errr... Pretend I never said that... I don't know much about his past though. He's fun to be around and I enjoy his company. ^^**

**Ah! That is all I have time for today! I promised to accompany the others to their 'secret place' again and I can't be late! Bye!**

**From,**

**Chaos van Allen**

**(P.S. I'm glad we are in Japan, that way people are unable to read you! Well, most of you anyway...)**

"So Echizen is actually the Prince of Vampires. Most interesting. To think that the prince actually survived the massacre all those years ago. Even I didn't expect this. What else is there?"

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"Ryo-chan, is something wrong?"

There was a small pause until Ryoma shook his head as he flopped onto the couch next to the third year. "Iie, I just thought I sensed a fellow vampire's presence but I guess it was it was my imagination. In any case, I suggest you don't try to raise a blade against me again. I can't promise your safety next time."

Fuji chuckled. "Hai! Hai! You don't need to keep repeating that."

"I'm not."

"If you day so. Onto something more important... We should go out to celebrate our reunion, Ryo-chan."

Ryoma simply looked away. "Che. There's no need to do something so troublesome."

"I should have expected the young Prince of Vampires to say something like that." The Seigaku player mocked in a teasing tone.

"Nani?"

"Anyway, Fuji-san, I wondering if talked to Atobe-san yet?" Chaos asked joining their conversation.

"Kei-chan? Not yet. Also you are aware, Chaos-nii, that he and the others won't like distance you are showing us." Fuji stated eyeing the blond.

"If insist so much then I will drop the honorific, however, it seems inappropriate for you to continue to call me Nii-san in any way.

Ignoring the last bit, the tensai grinned. "I'm glad you see it my way."

"Shouldn't you guys be discussing something more important than that?"

Ryoma glanced at the newly awakened Rikkai player. "It's nice that you think our couches are comfortable but it is time bring back the original topic. Shuu-kun, you said that we will get to meet them soon?"

"Saa, lucky for us that they decided to stick with tennis. It will be interesting to play against them in the tournaments." He replied laying down so his head was rested on the prince's lap which made him blush.

"I can't wait." Ryoma replied ignoring Fuji's chuckle.

A bubble popped as Marui leaned back. "Both are on separate teams and one of them is a captain."

"Who is?"

"Kura-chan."

"He is captain like Seii-chan and Kei-kun? As expected of him."

Chaos laughed a little before picking up his cup and drinking the last bit. "You always had high expectations him."

"I thought highly of all of them."

"..."

"Daijoubu?"

"Ryoma-sama."

"Nani, Chaos?"

"This is kind of off topic but why hasn't Yukimura-sa...Yukimura regained all of his memories?"

"..."

"You been visiting their school after leaving practice early but there has been no signs of him recovering."

"..."

"Now why is that?"

Marui blew some bubbles which popped as he watched the two indulge in their conversation when Chaos' words finally began to sink in. "Eh? Ryoma, you have been coming over? Why didn't you join us for practice then?"

"You didn't notice him?" Fuji asked adjusting his position.

"Zenzen."

The Seigaku Regular glanced up at his childhood friend. "Saa, would you be so kind as to tell me why you were there then if you weren't practicing with them?"

"Watching."

Cerulean blue eyes narrowed. "You were watching Seii-chan weren't you..."

Ryoma scoffed at the tensai's words. "Why would you care?"

The reply was an alluring whisper in his ear that sent tiny shivers throughout his body. "I won't let anyone else have you, Seii-chan or any of the others."

"Huh? What the-"

Fuji shut the smaller boy up by bringing their lips into a silent lip lock. He felt the other begin to kiss back but then pull away as sound similar to someone hacking at wood was heard. Releasing him, Fuji noticed that the prince had one of swords in his hands and the other lodged into the wall near the doorframe. It was only then that he recognized the figure in the doorway.

"Tezuka."

The new arrival shifted slightly upon hearing his friend say his name. Honestly, he didn't feel comfortable or even safe in the situation he was in. Fuji was glaring him and he barely dodged a sword that seriously almost pierced him.

"It seems you knew I was here, Your Highness."

_Interesting._ A smirk appeared on Ryoma's face as he moved Fuji to the side. "And it seems you got your hands on some top secret information, Buchou."

"Yes, it appears I have."

The prince raised his sword against the captain's neck in a matter of seconds. "It's beginning to annoy me. All you bothersome bystanders talking to me like you understand."

"..."

Tezuka didn't move as his eyes met with deep cerulean ones that belonged to Fuji then to the other two who occupied the room. "Rest assured I meant nothing of it."

This time it was the taller Seigaku Regular that spoke. "Why are you here, Tezuka?"

"Simply because I wanted to find out what was going on."

Marui scoffed quietly. "You probably killed lots of cats then."

"Silence, Bunta."

"Your wish is my command."

Tezuka glanced at the prince with that expressionless face of his. "Fuji wasn't joking when he said you are attractive when you're mad."

"Uresai!" Ryoma pressed the blade against the Seigaku's captain chest.

Feeling uncomfortable with the situation at hand, Tezuka decided to fight the emerald haired boy despite usual calm and cool facade. He gripped the end of the boy's blade and pulled the latter to him. Seeing the opening, he leaned down and closed the gap between them. Their lips connected briefly before a foot connected with his stomach and pushed him away with a strong force. An angry glare was fixated on him as the boy launched himself toward the upperclassman. Sword clashed with dagger as Tezuka pulled out his own weapon.

"Do you truely think have a chance in beating me?" Ryoma smirked kicking the other in the stomach once more.

Tezuka collided with the couch roughly making it fall forward. He stood up and stared at the battle ready prince. "Betsu ni."

"Ryoma-sama, please stand down!" Chaos begged. "The room is a mess! Nanako-san isn't going to be pleased."

"Chaos-chan is right, Ryo." Fuji agreed before muttering his true opinion under his breath. "But you should at least injure him since he ruined such a good moment."

"Chaos-chan?"

_Shuu-kun never changes._ Ryoma chuckled. "If you two want me to that much then I will."

"Now since that's all settled; what do you plan to do about the other two?" The auburn haired boy asked blowing another bubble.

"About that..." The freshman turned to his captain. "Since you know already I might as well make use of you. Buchou, you have all the team captains' numbers, right."

_Make use of...?_ Tezuka nodded silently.

"Kanzen!" The twin swords vanished as an amused smile appeared on his face. "I have something I want you to do. I want you to call a certain team and organize a combined practice with them before the tournament starts within the next two weeks."

"Why should I do what you want just because you're the Prince of Vampires?"

"Well, that was uncalled for."

"No need to be so harsh, Tezuka."

Ryoma walked up the boy and pulled him down before whispering threatening words into his ear. "Then you don't mind if I told Shuu-kun the truth?"

"What are you talking about?"

The smaller released him with a smirk. "Hmmm. It seems you are unaware of your own feelings. This is very interesting."

"What's so interesting?"

"Fuji Shuusuke. What are your thoughts on him?"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow in confusion. "A friend and a teammate."

_I'm certainly going to enjoy this!_ Ryoma laughed which earned a surprised stare from the blond.

"Ryoma-sama, what are you laughing at? It's so unlike you."

"Irony."

"Irony?"

"What does he mean by that?"

"Saa."

"You dense Half-bloods never cease to amuse me." The prince walked over to the telephone stand then opened the drawer and pulled out a brochure. "This is the school that I was talking about. Call them."

"I have no reason to."

"I can easily _make_ a reason for you if you want."

"..."

"Even if you are my captain I won't treat you any different than an outsider so make your decision now."

Tezuka sighed. "Fine."

**DING-DONG**

Ryoma turned to the doorway. "That must the man I asked Kei-kun to send over."

"He is here already?"

"Seems so."

"Poor guy."

Marui and Fuji glanced at Chaos who looked like he was praying. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

Fuji smiled. "I can't wait."

"Eh? Now I'm even more curious." The Rikkai player eyed the prince. "However, I have a feeling it has something to do with the fact that you were practicing your swordsmanship earlier."

Ryoma exited the room with a smirk. "You catch on too quickly, Bunta."

"Ryoma, shouldn't you be practicing tennis instead?" He followed the boy to the doorway with Fuji.

"Saa, I can play you if you want."

"Daijoubu. I have full confidence in my play though it would be nice have a match against you, Shuu-kun."

The tensai's smile widened. "I look forward to it."

With that the three of them left the room leaving the other two behind. It was quiet as they stood there looking somewhat bewildered.

"Might as well get this over with." Tezuka pulled out his cell before walking out of the room. "Hello? Ah, yes."

Chaos was about to go on after them when he tripped over the fallen furniture. _Itai! I can't believe we forgot about the mess we made. Matte..._ "Ryoma-sama! Minna! Come back! What about the furniture?"

He paled as only silence responded to him. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to clean all this by myself..."

Once again no one answered him. Chaos was almost fuming as he yelled for the troublemaking prince.

"Ryoma-sama!"

Ryoma smirked upon hearing the blond call out to him. "It seems he finally noticed."

"Saa, Ryo-chan, that wasn't very nice. Ditching him like that." Fuji said chuckling.

The smaller boy shrugged. The smirk was still plastered on his face as the glanced up at his childhood friend. "But I had to. If I didn't he would have made me help and I'm not a fan of heavy labor."

"If that's the case then I'm glad we left, but what if Chaos finds out that the person who rang the doorbell was actually Atobe coming to pick you up to bring you over to his training place at his mansion?" Marui asked getting inside the black limo and placing himself next to Ryoma so the Monkey King and sadistic tensai won't start a fight.

"Trust me. He won't."

"You escaped something again didn't you, Ryo?" Atobe questioned as he kissed the prince's hand.

Fuji pulled the diva away with a murderous intent. "If you want you can join Chaos-chan in cleaning, Kei-chan."

"Ore-sama does not clean things."

"Of course not. Cleaning to much work for our dear Monkey King."

"Don't you dare start calling me that disgusting name, Shuu!"

_Great... _Marui sighed and ignored the fight between the two third years. "Is it alright not to stop them?"

"Leave them be." A smirk could be seen on the boy's face as he answered him. "After all..."

"Hm?"

"The fun has only just begun."

* * *

><p><strong>ahh i can just see Shuu-kun calling everyone -chan! lol i hope u enjoyed this chap bcuz things r going to get busy well for them anyway. so now you kno there is also Kura-chan! oh how fun!<strong>

**anyway it looks like there might be a possible Perfect Pair~ also more Thrill moments~ what to do what to do~**

**yea... ur not buying this cheerfulness r u? oh i know! to get rid of this depressing feeling i will dedicate a chap to the 50th reviewer and they will get to decide what Pair moment the want the next chap to have it can be more than one pairing if u so desire!**

**~Vampires~  
>Pures:<br>Ryoma Echizen  
>Leon Fay Eien<br>Ryoga Echizen  
>Nanjiroh Echizen<br>Rinko Echizen (N/A)  
>Kotaro Yukimura<br>Mei (N/A)  
>Lady Chi (NA)**

**Half-bloods:**  
><strong>Chaos van Allen - Communicator<strong>  
><strong>Kou Chrono - Fighter<strong>  
><strong>Tokiya Atobe - ?<strong>  
><strong>Matsuno Koichiro - ?<strong>  
><strong>Seiichi Yukimura - Reader<strong>  
><strong>Genichirou Sanada - ?<strong>  
><strong>Ayaka Kirihara - ?<strong>  
><strong>Bunta Marui - Reader<strong>  
><strong>Shuusuke Fuji - Reader<strong>  
><strong>Kaoru Kaidoh - ?<strong>  
><strong>Kunimitsu Tezuka - Commander<strong>  
><strong>Keigo Atobe - Commander<strong>  
><strong>Yuushi Oshitari - Reader<strong>  
><strong>Jirou Akugatawa - Fighter<strong>

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	12. Five Days Later

**so this has to be the hardest chap ive written so far! ugh i think i brought in too many characters! and thx for cheering me up guys! i will continue to do my best! if u guys want i will update my friends condition every few chaps...**

**thx to my reviewers: **_Safina_**, **_animelover4ever_**, **_MintLeafeon_**, **_Wonderingmoon_**, **_Amara Kandou_**, **_demoncat13_**, and **_X-Zefer_**! im so glad u all liked it! the whole kiss scene with Tezuka and Ryo was more like a 'to catch u off guard' trick then a romantic notion**

_Sarfina _**- thx so much for the support i honestly thank u and im happy the liked that chap! it was _interesting _**to write!^^****

_Wonderingmoon -_** once all five childhood friend regain their memory i will set up a small 'poll' at the top of the pgs for awhile for u guys to give me ur opions and thoughts on what pair(s) you guys want but for now ill keep ur suggestion in mind**

_Amara Kandou _**- thx^^ im glad you love love LOVE this so much lol**

_X-Zefer_** - i think the hardest moment i had was when Fuji was threatenig Ryo. at first i wasnt sure how to make them meet since fuji doesnt hug (unless he gets possessive) and doesnt cry and so on so im glad it worked out well cuz we all kno that threatening is what Fuji does best lol and personally i had fun with the kiss scene b/t Fuji and Ryo^^ it was originlly planned to last i little longer but i thought it would be interesting to have Tezuka walk in on them *evil grin***

**now this chap is a 'row of events' with (almost) all the characters its slightly depressing too most of this chap just came to me on its own like a dog walking up to a stranger or something anyway the time is obviously _five days later_ but i hope u enjoy it**

_**the 50th reviewer will have a chap dedicated to them and the honor of picking what Pair moment they want for a little **_**surprise or event**_** i have planned so tell me in ur review and if ur the 50th i congradulate u but if u dont want to do this then i wil pick someone else who does**_

**now will that all written and done with i hope u enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11 - Five Days Later<span>

"Leon-sama."

The rusty copper haired teen looked up with his golden eyes to see seven young boys kneeling before him in the shadows. He stared at the group for a few moments when a smirk appeared on his face accompanied by quiet laughter.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my lovely loyal servants' descendants. You guys have all gathered together I see. However, a little birdie told me that there was another boy with you. Who is he?"

They glanced at each other and shrugged. Six pairs of eyes looked at their leader who nodded before speaking up.

"He is one Echizen-oujisama's childhood friend. Unlike his other friends, the five heirs, he has memory of your fiancé. After all, he wasn't present at the time of the attack." The leader was silent for a moment. "It seems he is aware of Atobe and Fuji's _revival_ but has made no move to meet them since he thinks that it is his fault that the Hunters found them."

An amused smile found its way onto the chained teenager's lips. "Oh? That's very interesting. Tell me, what do you plan to do since you won't be able meet my dear Ryo unless he wins the Kantou tournament?"

This time someone else spoke up. "Eh? So you noticed?"

"Yes though I must admit it took me awhile. In any case, do you have a plan or not?"

"Actually, we discovered that Seigaku is planning a joint practice with another team and it seems that one of Echizen-oujisama's childhood friends is on it." Another replied with a smirk.

Leon leaned back the cold wall of the underground room. "Is that so? In that case, I want you guys that make sure that the two meet and if comes down to it, have them touch upon their first meeting."

"As you wish."

"What should we do about the two that remembered, Leon-sama? They might get in the way of our plans."

"For now leave them be. Currently only three remain but one of them had their recovery delayed because Ryo was worried about him after being told that the boy recently got out of the hospital, though it seem his efforts are in vain since I feel the spell weakening even more."

Silence rolled over as the group went into thought. One of them snapped his fingers earning surprised and confused glances from he others.

"What are you doing?"

The boy replied with a smile. "I just had a brilliant idea! Two of them actually."

"For Echizen-oujisama's reunion with the other?"

"Sodaiyo. We make it a Romeo & Juliet moment, well without the death part, or one of those 'fall into the arms of your crush/idol' moments." He stated with a wicked grin on his face.

"As long as Ryo is back in my arms at the end of things, it doesn't matter. I don't really care what you do to make it to that point." Leon informed them feeling their stares resting on his trapped form. "I'm going to kill them all later anyway and get rid any trash that dares to get in your way."

"Very well, Leon-sama, we'll fight and destroy everything and everyone who gets in our way in order to bring you two back together."

The chained rusty copper brown haired teen smirked at the boy's words. "To keep you boys up to date, I shall send an informant to your school. So tell me, which school do you guys go to?"

"It's Higa, My Lord."

* * *

><p><strong>"Game set and match to Rokkaku's Saeki, 6-4!"<strong>

A panting silver white haired boy with blue eyes sat down on the bench as his friends approached him. They congratulated him and handed the boy his water his water bottle. The group wore red uniforms with their school name written on the shirts.

The team's opponent walked over to them with the rest of his team. Their uniform was black and on the jackets the name FUDOMINE could be plainly seen.

The Rokkaku player smiled as he stood up to shake the hand of the brownish red haired boy. "That was a great match, Kamio-san."

The other nodded. "I liked your rhythm, Saeki-san. The next we play, I am going win."

"I look forward to it." Saeki released his hand from Kamio's grip. He then turned to the team's captain. "Thanks for joining us for practice, Tachibana-san."

The dark haired boy raised a hand to silence the other and let a smile appear on his face as he stared at him with sincerity in his eyes. "It was a good idea and I'm sure everyone learned something from this. Too bad your captain couldn't make."

"Aoi must be aoi." A Rokkaku player with long orange wavy curly hair laughed a little which turned everyone's attention to him. "Then why-"

The boy was interrupted with a smack in the head from one of his teammates. Shaking out his wrist, the black haired boy glared at his doubles partner. "Don't you even start, Davide!"

"I was wondering this for awhile for now, Kurobane-san, but why do you guys call him Davide?" asked Fudomine's tallest player who wore a white bandana.

"Eh?"

"I agree with Ishida. Wasn't his name Amane Hikaru or something?" A brown haired boy asked with curiosity gleaming in his brown eyes as he leaned against his bandana wearing doubles partner.

Kurobane rested his racket on his shoulder. "Well, Sakurai-san, we-"

Just then a tennis ball zipped past them making them freeze for a second. They turned to see the ram into a tree with incredible force before falling onto the ground. The two teams whirled around and the sound of some yelling.

"Oi!"

Kamio stared the boy running toward them who was accompanied by two other then turned to long dark blue haired boyfriend. "Shinji, isn't that the Sengoku guy tried to hit on Ann?"

"Sengoku from Yamabuki? Oh yes I remember him. He kept saying lucky over and over again. What's so lucky about him anyway? It's not like he has a girlfriend or beat anyone special in tennis. Maybe he just wants attention? Everyone wants attention these days. The best way to attention is get to the top of tennis, right? Cause then your photo will be seen in the _Monthly Tennis Pro. _But then again, not a whole lot of people read that magazine. Most people read the newspaper. Everyone I know does. They watch the TV a lot too. Maybe being on TV is easier? I, Ibu Shinji, always wanted to be on TV. My cousin's friend was on TV once. Maybe I can ask him how to get on TV. But what should do once I get on TV? Should I play tennis? How about I tell everyone about Tachibana-san? Yeah, I think I'll do that. Everyone will love to hear about the awesome and great legendary Tachibana-san..."

Everyone sweatdropped at the boy's little... monologue as the cheerful orange haired Yamabuki player caught up to them. Behind him was an aggressive looking gray haired boy and a small freshman with dark navy blue hair. The smallest of the three panted and collapsed on the ground which earned a small glare from the gray haired boy.

Sengoku smiled upon recognizing his fellow tennis players. "Ah, it's you guys! Fudomine and Rokkaku, right? Sorry about earlier. Akutsu hit it too hard and I was unable to return it. It seems no one was hurt though. Lucky~"

Akutsu grunted in greeting as his name was said. The others just glanced each other in silence.

"Sengoku-san, is your team here at the street courts too?" Kamio asked wrapping his arm over Shinji's shoulder.

The Yamabuki player shook his head. "Nah, it's just me, Akutsu, and Dan. The others are busy today. So what are you guys up to?"

Davide snorted. "Up is-"

Another smack in the head from Kurobane and the second year fell over onto his long black haired teammate. The two laid fallen the concrete floor with the other boy's cap by the team's vice-captain.

Saeki bent over and picked up the white hat then helped up his fellow teammate before handing it to its rightful owner. "Kisarazu, are you ok?"

Kisarazu nodded taking the cap from him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Arigatou, Saeki." He whirled around and faced the two responsible for knocking him over. "Can you two knock it off for one day?"

Kamio rolled his eyes and ignored the rest Rokkaku's bickering as he answering Sengoku's earlier question. "We're here because they-" He paused to point at the currently bickering team behind him. "offered to set up a combined practice today."

"Ehh? That sounds like fun! What do think Akutsu, Dan? Maybe we should do it too!"

Dan jumped to his feet with excitement sparking in his eyes. "I agree-desu! We should try calling Seigaku-desu!"

"Don't get me involved in your petty little games, Sengoku. I don't like being bossed around."

The third year cringed under the other's glare. "Mah! Mah! No need to get upset! It's just an idea!"

"Tch."

Shinji stood there listening to his teammates and fellow tennis players bicker. It wasn't long until he, himself, began to mumble... again.

"Why is everyone fighting? Or are they arguing? Is there a difference? I suppose not, but what if they fight all day? We won't be able to finish practice. Maybe I should just leave. There isn't much reason to stay here and no one is getting along right now. Why aren't they getting along? Not that it matters to me; I was just wondering. Akira, why don't we leave? We should go pick up Ann since Tachibana-san asked us to. She should be at the mall right now. Did she buy something for us I wonder. What if she bought something for that Seigaku player? I think he name is Momoshiro. The two of them have been hanging out lately. Momoshiro-san isn't here today either. He came here once with Ann or so she told us. I wonder why they came here? Not very often a Seigaku player comes here though someone told me that they saw Seigaku's freshman prodigy here once. Does he come here often I wonder. I want to have a match against him. Rumors have it that he is currently stands undefeated. Tachibana-san could probably beat him. Fuji-san and Tezuka-san probably beaten him already. Those two are strong I will admit, but we won't lose to them. We gotten so strong thanks to Tachibana-san and I won't let his hard work go to waste. We will win and go to the Nationals with Tachibana-san! We won't let anyone get in our way. Soon the tournament will start and we won't lose. Next time we face everyone, we will be ten times stronger - no even more than that - fifty times stronger. I'm not about to lose so easily and will be much stronger than right now."

_"~Machikutabireta yo Kao shite Se no takai gairo_

_Yuugure ORANGE no kage Nagaku nobashita~"_

"Um, Sempai-tachi, do you hear a phone ringing? Cause it sounds like one-desu."

Silence rolled over as the sound of music filled their ear. In a few seconds the whole Rokkaku team eyed their vice-captain suspiciously. Stares boring hole into his back, Saeki walked back over the bench where he sat earlier. There on his jacket was his ringing cell phone.

"It looks like Dan was right. Well, are you going to answer, Saeki-san?" Tachibana asked the other boy.

A small Fudomine player with short black hair hidden under a black cap shrugged. "You never know, it might be important."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Nande? Naze? Doushite?"

Kisarazu sighed before shouting at his teammate. "Uresai, Itsuki!"

Itsuki cocked his head to the side. "Naze?"

Some laughing was heard as Saeki jogged away with his phone in hand. Stopping in isolated and quiet area, he flipped open his phone and pressed the green button as he brought the red phone to his ear.

"Do you want something, Fuji?"

A chuckle could be heard on the other line. _"What's with the accusing tone? It's not very nice."_

Saeki sighed and leaned back against a tree. "You never call unless there is something you need. Other than occasional get-togethers, that is."

_"That hurt! Saeki, how could you say something so mean?"_

"Eh? Gomen!"

_"I'm just kidding. Don't take it to heart."_ His friend's voice held the sound of amusement and laughter as he spoke.

The vice-captain sighed in relief. "Well anyway, what's up?"

_"Eh? Didn't your captain tell you guys to come visit us for a joint practice this afternoon? Tezuka should be calling Rikkaidai as well and much to Momo's distaste, Fudomine."_

"Really? Why is Seigaku going through all this trouble and inviting a couple teams?"

_"Himitsu~ Ah, it seems Yamabuki's calling. Hold on a second." _A moment later Saeki heard the tensai say something as if there was someone else with him, wherever that may be. _"Tadaima~"_

"Fuji?"

_"Hm?" _

Saeki ran a hand through hair letting the light breeze cool him down. "Is there someone with you?"

_"Hai."_

"Who is it?"

_"Kaidoh and Tezuka. We are taking some calls as a favor for Ry-Echizen."_

"Echizen?"

_"Sodaiyo. You haven't met him yet have you? He's our rumored freshman Regular."_

"He-? Then-? Why-? Huh!"

_"Daijoubu, Saeki?"_

"Yeah, but what favor are you talking about?" He shook his head as he spoke. This was beginning to confuse him. _I know that the Seigaku tennis cares about their members including the freshman but a favor? Most people would never oblige._

_"Saa, let's just say a one mixed of sadness and happiness."_

"Mixed of sadness and happiness?"

_"Uh-huh. Oh, before we get back on topic... Do you and the other Half-bloods have a feeling like something bad is about to happen?"_ The sound of Fuji's voice grew serious as the words entered the phone.

_Eh? Now that I think about it..._ "I guess so. Kisarazu and Aoi are acting differently, and Kamio-san, Shinji-san, and Tachibana-san didn't seem in top shape either. Though Sengoku-san, Akutsu-san, and Dan-kun all seemed normal."

_"I see. Do you know what types they all are?"_

"Why do you want to know that?"

_"For __**special**__ reasons."_

Saeki stood there for a moment as he thought about what possible reason one could have to ask such a thing. "Well, ok... I'm a Communicator and Kisarazu and Aoi are both Commanders. Kamio-san's a Fighter, Shinji-san's a Reader, and Tachibana-san is a Commander. Dan-kun is a Communicator and Sengoku-san's a Fighter. However, I can't say for certain what race Akutsu-san is but I believe he is a Fighter as well. Does that help?"

_"Yes, immensely. Arigatou, Saeki. Now back to the original matter, will you guys be joining us or not?"_

Saeki laughed washing away the strange feeling that Fuji 'gave' him earlier and brightened up. "Knowing Aoi, you can count on us being there. Well, at least i will be, though i can't say much for the others. Do you want me to talk to Fudomine or Yamabuki?"

_"Iie. We got it covered. Sayonara."_

"Matte, Fuji. Can I ask just one more question?"

_"Nani, Saeki?"_

"Do you think something is going to happen? To the Vampire World I mean...? I know for a fact that you know something!"

_"..."_

"Fuji!"

A sound similar to a sigh was heard before speaking. _"Wakaranai. Honto ni wakaranai."_

"Fine. If you say so... I gotta go, the others are waiting for me. Sayonara."

_"Ja ne~"_

The vice-captain laid his head on the tree and closed his blue eyes. For some reason at one point during the call, a nostalgic feeling came over him. Was it because he was talking to Fuji whom he barely talks to as of late or something else? The calm warm breeze brushed past Saeki breaking the boy away from his thoughts. His eyes opened when he heard someone shouting his name.

"Seaki-san!"

Sengoku approached the Rokkaku player with a smile on his face. He immediately sensed the strange aura that the boy gave off and frowned.

"Daijoubu desuka?"

"Eh?" Saeki snapped out his trance and stared at happy-go-lucky male in front of him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Glad to hear that but is something bothering you?"

He shook his head automatically. "Betsu ni. It's just that Fuji thinks that something might happen."

The orange haired Yamabuki player thought this over. "Fuji-san? What does that have to with anything?"

"I believe that he is referring to the Vampire World. Something about the way he spoke didn't sound normal to me which makes me think the situation might be worse than anyone could think."

"But if something huge happens in the Vampire World then the Mortal World will most likely get caught in it too," Sengoku said suddenly sounding unusually logical.

"That's what came to my mind as well..."

"I don't want that to happen! The thought of all those poor pretty human girls dying is absolutely dreadful!" The other exclaimed practically wailing.

_THAT is his biggest concern? As expected from Sengoku-san..._ A sigh left his mouth before chuckling. "Well, I'm sure they will just fine."

"I hope so! It would so boring without any cute girls around!" Sengoku had a daydreaming look in his eyes as he spoke. "They're too lovely and sweet to harm."

The Rokkaku player started to crack up laughing as the other tennis players ran up to them shouting.

"Sengoku-san!"

"Saeki!"

"Sengoku-sempai!"

"Saeki-san!"

"Sengoku!"

"Saeki-sempai!"

The two turn to see the others not too far away. A few of them looked a little flushed from all the laughing earlier and now the running too.

Kamio twisted his racket in hand and smirked. "I don't know what was taking you guys so long to come back but let's not end things here. I challenge you two to a doubles match against Shinji and myself. Let's do this quickly since most of us are meeting up with Seigaku later if I'm not mistaken."

The two boys in question glanced at each for a few seconds before shrugging. Both of them had a smirk on their face as they walked up to the rest of the team.

"We accept!"

* * *

><p>Fuji leaned back in his chair and sighed. He tossed his phone onto the desk in front of him with a bored look on his face. His now opened eyes flickered over to his companions who were currently engaged in a card game of Go Fish. He turned to them with one of his famous smiles.<p>

"It seems Rokkaku is coming."

Neither boy answered him and just continued on with their game.

"Fsshh~ Hey, Buchou, any fours?"

"Hello?"

Tezuka nodded and handed the second year two 4s. "Here."

"Tezuka?"

"Fsshh~ How about sevens?"

"Kaidoh?"

"Go fish. Do you have any Jacks?"

"Are you guys ignoring me on purpose?"

"Go fish. Fsshh~ Twos?"

"Oi!"

"No, go fish. What about fives?"

"Listen to me would you?"

Kaidoh shook his head. "Fsshh~ Go fish. You have any Queens?"

"Ehhh, you two got guts!" A glare was drillled into the distracted boys' backs.

"Go fish, Kaidoh. I would like to have your fours though."

The underclassman pulled a single card from his hand and gave it to his captain. "Fssh~ Take it."

"Now, do you have any nines?"

"Fsshh~ Go fish. Any Kings?"

"Go fish. Aces?"

"I have three. Fssh~ Here, Buchou."

"Any tens?"

"Fssh~ Only one."

"How about fives?"

Fuji broke the pen that was held captive in his hands and devil knows how he got a hold of it. He didn't particularly like being ignored and this wasn't helping much. However, the sound of the pen snapping grabbed their attention. The two of them looked at him questionably.

"Sempai, is everything ok?" Kaidoh asked setting his cards down.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "You're not taking your frustrations out on pens, are you?"

The tensai released the inanimate object from his grasp letting it fall to the ground below. "Do have pity for it?"

"Zenzen."

"Mou, Tezuka, you sound so heartless when you say that. Where's Ryo-chan? He was here a minute ago." He glanced across the room upon noticing the prince's absence.

"Fssh~ He just left with the blond saying something about having some plans with Hyotei or something." Kaidoh replied flipping through his hand before handing the older a card.

Cerulean blue eyes narrowed. "Oh he did, did he...?"

"Fuji, don't get worked up. The strange and eerie feeling we have getting lately increased. I've a bad feeling about the upcoming events but since the tournament is run mostly by humans, we can't do anything to delay it."

"I know that, but-!"

"Echizen hasn't seen the five of you for a long time. Take his feelings into consideration." Not bothering to glance at him, Tezuka looked at his almost empty hand then back to the black haired second year. "Jacks?"

"Go fish. Fsshh~ Can I have your nines?"

_You say that so easily! I want to be with him all the time but Ryo-chan is so dense that he doesn't understand my feelings at all._ Fists clenched as his thought about his friend's words before losening once more. _Matte... Isn't today...?_

It wasn't long until he was interrupted by a strange knocking like sound. The three glanced over at the window to see a small squirrel crouched on the windowsill.

Kaidoh instantly made his way over to it and open the glass object that separated the animal from them. The small brown squirrel jumped into the boy's arms flicking its tail here and there.

Fuji watched the second year in silence before speaking up. "Kaidoh, is something the matter?"

"Fsshh~ It seems some unwelcomed Hunters caught onto Echizen's trail."

* * *

><p>Two boys walked down the empty street in complete silence. The blond had a shiny glass-like vase in his hand while golden eyed boy held onto a small batch of lilies. Their eyes reflected the emotion of sadness as they continued down the path but it soon changed to annoyance and amusement.<p>

"Ryoma-sama, some guests came to say hello." Chaos glanced back behind him.

The prince smirked. "So it seems."

Looking at the boy then to the road before him, Chaos hesitated. "What should we do?"

"Why, kill them of course. Well, I will at least since I haven't eaten in a while and this is a perfect opportunity for just that. You can go on ahead to the graveyard."

The blond stopped his tracks forcing the other to do so as well. His eyes were well hidden under his golden blond locks and he held the vase closer. No words came out at first but sure enough a whisper was heard. "Arigatou."

"Chaos?" The emerald haired boy narrowed his eyes at his trusted servant.

Chaos looked up at him allowing the prince to see tears flowing down his cheeks. "Arigatou, Ryoma-sama!"

Ryoma's eyes softened as he walked up to him and brushed away the salty water staining the boy's face. Pressing their foreheads together Ryoma smiled a small smile as he placed a hand crying boy's cheek. "Say hello to him for me ok?"

Chaos nodded sniffing a little. "Please be careful, Ryoma-sama."

The smirk returned to the prince's face. "Just who do you think you are talking to? Mada mada dane, Chaos. You don't have to worry about me because I'll be just fine! I want you to ahead and visit him. You two were like brothers after all and shared a stronger bond than want any of us held with him."

The blond chuckled a bit at the other's words. "Very well, I will meet you there in a bit, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up soon."

Chaos smiled and took the flowers then ran past the emerald haired boy. Sadness clouding his usually cheerful sea blue eyes and face stained of dry tears. He paused to turn and wave at the prince before continuing on.

Ryoma returned the wave before letting his arm fall back to side.

"You could have gone with him and left the fighting to me, Ryo."

The prince spun around upon hearing the familiar voice. A smirk soon appeared on his lips. "Well if it isn't Kei-kun the Monkey King."

Atobe glared at the boy. "Will you stop calling Ore-sama that horrible name!"

"Zettai ni!"

The diva rolled his eyes which soon landed on the blond's retreating back. "Are you letting him visit alone?"

"Mochiron. I was never very close to him as any of you, Chaos especially. You know, Kei-kun, I think Chaos is going feel very happy when he finds out that you remember the anniversary of his death."

"How can I not? It happened only a few days before you took away our memories." He stated with a sigh.

"Sodaiyo. I almost forgot about that. Hm? It seems my guests are tired of waiting. Do you wish to join me, Kei-kun?"

"Zutto." Atobe ran a hand through the smaller's silky soft emerald tinted hair and leaned down so their lips were only centimeters apart.

"Kei-kun..."

"We'll help as well, Ryo-chan."

Breaking away, the two turned to the side to see a smiling Fuji standing there though a dangerous aura was surrounding the boy completely. Next to the pissed tensai were Tezuka and Kaidoh who were looking up at him from their kneeling position.

"We will be glad to be of service, Your Highness." Tezuka bowed his head ever so slightly as he spoke.

"Fsssh~ If you will it, we can get rid of the trash for you." The snake like second year proposed as his eyes watched Fuji walk up to the prince.

Ryoma smirked. "In that case, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kaidoh Kaoru, Fuji Shuusuke, Atobe Keigo, get ready cause they're here."

As the final word escaped the boy's mouth a shout came from just down the street. In a few moments the five boys could see a large group of Hunters heading their way.

"Saa, how long do you think they will last?"

"Ore-sama bets that they won't last more than an hour."

"Yudan sezu ni ikou!"

"Fsshh~ Let's just get this over with, Sempai-tachi."

Ryoma unsheathed his swords before running a hand through his hair with a smirk. "Let the battle commence!"

* * *

><p>Chaos panted a little as he neared the graveyard. He briskly walked past a group of middle schoolers laughing the antics of the redhead that accompanied them. He entered the quiet place and looked around. His eyes landed on a hiddem path on the far end of the field and ran toward it.<p>

Walking down the path he could begin to hear the relaxing and calm sound of waves. He reached the end of the trail and moved a tree branch aside and a small hill with a grave stone at the end came into view. It 'faced' the beach and water as boats sailed by and birds flew overhead.

Chaos walked up to the stone and placed the flowers and vase next to it before kneeling down. He began to dust it off and remove the weeds in attempt to make it readable once again.

"Tadaima, outoto. Hashiburi... Everything is fine so far. Ryoma-sama is the same as always. You know ever since he erased their memories, he became so unmotivated with the exception of wanting his revenge. The good news is that he is finally reunited with Fuji and Atobe. He has been spending a lot of time at Rikkaidai too. It's almost like a dream... seeing him this happy, even if he doesn't show it I can see it in his eyes. Though recently I have been feeling this strange chill like it was saying that something is about to start. I wonder it could be? There are times that I just wish we could go back to those days where we could have fun and not live each day in worry of fear. Don't you agree... Maki?"

Removing the last of the weeds, the boy brushed his fingers over the words carved into the stone.

**Forever Sleeping Peacefully**

**Maki Chrono**

**Crunch! Snap!**

The blond whirled around to see a young boy around the age of 13 come out of the hidden pathway. He had nice faded light brown hair and deep brown eyes. The boy wore a school uniform that didn't belong to any of the schools in the area and wrapped around his left arm was a bandage. Also he carried a tennis and school bag along with some flowers.

They froze in place absolutely silent as a mix of confusion and surprise washed over them. The two stayed that way until Chaos spoke up.

"You're Shirashi Kuranosuke, aren't you?"

The boy stared at him for a second before nodding. "How do you know my name?"

_Crap!_ "Um... From reading _Tennis Pro Monthly_? Yeah that... Anyway, why are you here?"

Shirashi's gaze turned to the stone then to the water. "I'm not sure actually. Around this time every year, I get this strange feeling that I have to come here. I don't know why though. Strange don't you think?"

A small smile appeared on the blond's lips. "I wonder about that..."

* * *

><p>In the almost empty park, Yukimura fiddled with his cell phone in his hands as he waited for his friend to come back with some drinks. Just minutes ago Seigaku called and asked if Rikkaidai wanted to join them in a combined practice. At first he wasn't sure what to say he eventually agreed.<p>

He sighed as laid down on the soft grass of the wide field. It's not he hoped to see Echizen again... Or is it? He couldn't deny the growing affection he held for the arrogant boy but he also wasn't sure what type of affection it was.

The Rikkai captain rolled over to his side and closed his eyes letting the sun's gentle rays warm him up as the breeze cooled him down.

_~ It was a warm spring day accompanied with a lovely cool breeze at the garden in the backyard of the Yukimura's home. Seiichi placed his red pencil down only to pick a green one. Tossing that pencil down he crawled over to a sleeping boy, shaking him awake._

_"Hm? Sore wa nan desu ka, Seii-chan?" A yawn was heard as the boy sat up._

_"Mite! Mite! Ryo, aren't they pretty." He held his paper to reveal a drawing of two flowers._

_"Nice work, Seii-chan. What type of flowers are they?" Ryo asked adjusting his current position._

_Seiichi point to the red one first. "This is a Hyacinth which means play and this one is called Magnolia which stands for nobility."_

_"Oh, is that so?"_

_"Uh-huh! I drew them because I thought they would suit you perfectly, Ryo!" Seiichi smiled as he gave the older the drawing. _

_"Seii-chan, arigatou." Ryo told him chuckling a little. "You know, I bet you could say what you are feeling with just flowers. Sodaiyo! You should give it a try, Seii-chan. It might just turn out to to be fun."_

_A small shadow casted itself over the smaller's eyes as he hid his eyes from view. "I already did."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Ryoma-oujisama!"_

_Ryo paled as he whirled around to see a certain blond running toward him. "Oh crap! He's probably going to make me work again! And here I thought that I finally managed to get away!" He turned back to the small boy in front of him and rustled his hair. "Gomen, Seii-chan. It seems Chaos found me so I need to get going. I had fun talking to you today though. I always do. Sayonara! Oh, and maybe next time I can see the drawings of your feelings!"_

_Seiichi watched as the older boy took off with Chaos not too far behind him. It seemed the blond was yelling at him to get to work and such._

_**Maybe next time I can see the drawings of your feelings!**_

_He shook his before sitting himself on the flower bed where Ryo had been sleeping. "That's impossible cause I threw it in the water. For all I know it probably floated to China by now..."_

_There in the water floated a paper with three flowers on it. One was Forget-Me-Not which holds the meaning of true love and memories. The second drawing was a Gardenia which stands for secret love or you're lovely. Lastly, the one on the end was a Rose which means I love you._

_The breeze blew past the small boy revealing tears which rolled down his cheek. He stood there crying silently as he watched Ryo's figure disappear into the distance._

_"Aishiteru, Ryo. Aishiteru..." ~_

Yukimura's eyes opened his calm blue eyes as he sat up. He moved his hair behind his ear as the wind blew and smiled.

"Aishiteru, Ryo. Zutto..."

* * *

><p><strong>what do you think a lot of new characters and a small Royal and Sensual Pair moment just for you guys~ i kinda noticed that our Ryo is bit like a player in this stroy in all honesty he isnt. its mostly becuz these hot and cute guys keep trying to win him over. wouldnt you start 'giving in' to them as well? lol this stroy is finally reaching its halfway point since all five childhood friends are (more or less) revealed in this chap. you kno i just realized Sakuno, Tomoka, and the trio rnt in this... maybe they went hiking... ahhh sorry for just chatting away like this<strong>

**as for the Saeki's ringtone... its called Sunset Way and here is the rest of the lyrics:**

_**Machikutabireta yo na Kao shite Se no takai gairoju  
>Yuugure ORANGE no kage Nagaku nobashita<strong>_

**_Donna fuu ni kyou wo omoidasun'darou_**  
><strong><em>Hitorihitori Chigatte mo<em>**

**_Umaku ienai koto ga Mune no naka Nokoru darou_**  
><strong><em>Kotoba ni shitara Kitto Iroasechimau<em>**  
><strong><em>Oretachi dake ni mieta sora Wasurenai<em>**

**_Kami hikouki ni noseru yume nara Donna datte jiyuu_**  
><strong><em>Chiisa na mubousa de Tondeyuketa ne<em>**

**_Setsunai hodo tsuyoku Kanaetai mono wa_**  
><strong><em>Girigiri wo motomeru kara<em>**

**_Umaku ienai koto ga Ashita e to mukawaseru yo_**  
><strong><em>Egao dake ja ikenai Basho mo aru kara<em>**  
><strong><em>Me wo tojite mo mabushii SUNSET Sosoideru<em>**

**_Umaku ienai koto ga Mune no naka Nokoru darou_**  
><strong><em>Kotoba ni shitara Kitto Iroasechimau<em>**  
><strong><em>Umaku ienai koto ga Ashita e to mukawaseru yo<em>**  
><strong><em>Egao dake ja ikenai Basho mo aru kara<em>**  
><strong><em>Me wo tojite mo mabushii SUNSET Sosoiderun<em>**

**Ah yes one more thing. i though of a new story (i already started a bit of the first chapter done cuz ideas just kept coming) and i want to see what you guys think of it so here is the summary and such:**

**Title: (currently untitled) Genres: Mystery, Drama, Romance (maybe)**

**Summary:**

**Rikkaidai's new transfer student, Echizen Ryoma, has some dark secrets that he doesn't wish to tell. And now his new tennis team is determined to find out what they are. Could it have something to do with the disappearing students? Whenever the team tries to ask the boy all they get is: "Some things are better left unsaid and unknown."**

**~Vampires~****  
><strong>Pures:<strong>  
><strong>Ryoma Echizen<strong>  
><strong>Leon Fay Eien<strong>  
><strong>Ryoga Echizen<strong>  
><strong>Nanjiroh Echizen<strong>  
><strong>Rinko Echizen (NA)**  
><strong>Kotaro Yukimura<strong>  
><strong>Mei (NA)**  
><strong>Lady Chi (NA)****

**Half-bloods:**  
><strong>Chaos van Allen - Communicator<strong>  
><strong>Kou Chrono - Fighter<strong>  
><strong>Tokiya Atobe - ?<strong>  
><strong>Matsuno Koichiro - ?<strong>  
><strong>Seiichi Yukimura - Reader<strong>  
><strong>Genichirou Sanada - ?<strong>  
><strong>Ayaka Kirihara - ?<strong>  
><strong>Bunta Marui - Reader<strong>  
><strong>Shuusuke Fuji - Reader<strong>  
><strong>Kaoru Kaidoh - ?<strong>  
><strong>Kunimitsu Tezuka - Commander<strong>  
><strong>Keigo Atobe - Commander<strong>  
><strong>Yuushi Oshitari - Reader<strong>  
><strong>Jirou Akugatawa - Fighter<br>****Kojiro Saeki – Communicator  
><strong>**Ryou Kisarazu – Commander  
><strong>**Kentaro Aoi – Commander  
><strong>**Akira Kamio – Fighter  
><strong>**Shinji Ibu – Reader  
><strong>**Keppei Tachibana – Commander  
><strong>**Kiyosumi Sengoku – Fighter  
><strong>**Taichi Dan – Communicator  
><strong>**Jin Akutsu – Fighter(?)**

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	13. Third Awakening

**First of all i would like to thank my faithful readers and reviewers! thx **_SakuraCherryBlossomKokoro_**, **_MintLeafeon_**, **_demoncat13_**, and **_X-Zefer_**! i would also like to announce that **_Mystery of the Missing Students _**(or MMS) is finally up well it been up for awhile but still! if you have time go check it out! i think it might be one of my best ones^^**

**so what to you think of **_The Prince of the Night_** (or PoN) up to this point? Hope u all like it! after some tough debating it has been decided that Ryo's luver will be either _Keigo or Seiichi_~ so if u REALY want to have one of these two guys be with our dear prince let me kno^^ Akutsu is a little OOC**

**my friend is still in a coma but is in a steady and safe 'position' :)**

**owns only: Chaos (sadly doesnt show up in this chap) and Maki... and the Hunters *groans***

**dedicated to Royal Pair fans!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12 - Third Awakening<span>

_**Two more left, My Love! Wait for me!**_

Ryoma froze after throwing a Hunter into an abandoned building. He could have sworn he heard Leon's voice. That oh so familiar voice ring in mind like a bell on a wedding day. The words kept repeating and repeating themselves as Ryoma dodges another attack. The sickly sweet voice calling out to him over and over and over again about only two being left. Ryoma frowned at this as his fought against another Hunter, successfully striking his chest. The man fell to the ground while the prince turned back to his thoughts.

_**Two more left, My Love! Wait for me!**_

"Tch." Blocking another attack, realization struck him. _It couldn't be referring to Seii-chan, is he?_

A middle aged Hunter with fine chocolate brown hair and arrogant brown eyes fired one of his silver guns and smirked when the bullet scraped the emerald haired boy's side forcing him to release his sword in his right hand as it moved to the source of the sudden pain. The Royal Pure-blood Prince glared at him as he fell to his knees clutching his left side. Vampire blood oozed from the wound and dripped onto the ground like leaking water from a faucet. The haughty Hunter walked up to him, gun aimed at his chest and everything. Upon reaching his pray, the man bent down to the prince's eye level.

"You let your guard down, little prince." A ran a hand through the vampire's emerald locks.

Ryoma growled as he swatted away the offensive hand. "Don't touch me, you dirty human."

A chuckle came from the Hunter's throat. "My, my, aren't you feisty today! Why was your guard down? It isn't like you at all."

"You don't know anything about me!"

"True enough. However, I do know you aren't the kind to leave yourself so defenseless like that." A sincere looking smile could be seen on the man's lips.

The small boy knew he could easily defeat the strange man who seemed to be their leader but if he did then it would be like shouting: 'Hey! Over here! I'm injured so come kill me!' Seeing how he hated troublesome things, his best option was to wait for Kei-kun to come help him since Shuu-kun was busy helping Tezuka and Kaidoh.

"You should just come work for me. If you do, I'll consider letting your friends live. It's quite amusing though~ I never seen or met a human so willing to defend a monster like you." The Hunter lifted the defiant boy's chin forcing the two of them to have eye contact.

Ryoma's golden eyes widened before a glare replaced it. "Don't you dare lay a hand of them! If you do so much and injure Shuu-kun or Kei-kun, I'll kill you!"

Keeping his grip on the boy's chin, the man brought him closer. "Ho~ what's this? You seem awfully close to them. Could it be they're also vampires?"

"Tch." The prince instantly released himself of the Hunter and jumped back with his glare perfectly transfixed on the other. "You have a lot of nerves to think you can ask about my personal life, you annoying low life."

"My, you aren't very pleasant."

"What did you expect?"

The dark haired man thought for a moment before turn back to him with a smile. "Something like... Aido."

"Who?"

"A guy from _Vampire Knight_."

"Vampire night?"

"Yup. _Vampire Knight_."

"What is that?"

"A manga."

"A manga?"

"Yup."

"So grouped me with a character from a manga?"

"Yup."

A murderous aura radiated off the emerald hair as a staring competition ensued. The Hunter thought that a pissed of tick mark would appear in the air above the boy if this was a manga. A low hum left his mouth as he engaged the smaller into battle once more.

The sound metal clashing rang through the air as the two crossed swords. Ryoma's blade scraped along the other's as he moved to dodge a flying bullet. The silver object had just barely shot his ear and had instead cut through a bit of his lovely emerald hair. Golden eyes watched the Hunter lower the gun to his chest once more. A second later they were at each other's throat only for the male Hunter to be thrown off him.

Ryoma grabbed his side as he backed away from whoever broke up his fight. Glancing up his eyes met with purple grey ones of his favorite diva. A smirk appeared of his face as he forces himself to stand up right. "Great timing as ever, Kei-kun."

He was returned with an arrogant yet charming smile. "Anything for you, my dear Ryo."

_"I'm not yours!"_ A small blush crawled onto his cheeks as he shouted at the taller boy.

Atobe walked up to the Ryoma with an amused look in his eyes and lifted up his chin gently. "Ho, we shall see about that now won't we?"

Cheeks reddened even more as he froze in place. Ryoma then suddenly pulled the boy aside revealing the annoyed chocolate brown haired Hunter who just barely sliced open the back of diva's shirt.

"Damn, I missed."

Atobe turned to the unknown male and pointed his dagger at him. The small blade weapon gleamed in the light making the gold handle sparkle. "You owe me a new shirt, asshole."

"Kei-kun, is that really what you should be worried about?

"But it was _new_!"

The Hunter waved his arms to get the attention of the bickering boys.

"Get over it, Monkey King! It's just a shirt!"

"It's my favorite! Wait-did you just call monkey king?"

Once again the Hunter yelled at them but was ignored.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"Plenty!"

"Too bad!"

"Brat!"

"Monkey King!"

"Shorty!"

"Diva!"

"Rascal!"

"Narcissist!"

"Cute!"

"Attractive!"

"Adorable!"

"Intoxicating!"

"Hot!"

"Sexy!"

The brown eyed Hunter stood there agape at the scene that happened next. Atobe had bent down and crashed their lips together in a hot passionate kiss. It wasn't long until the prince gave into the moment and kissed back. With a smirk the diva licked Ryoma's soft pick lips asking for an entrance. He parted his mouth to let the older in. Atobe stuck his tongue in eagerly feeling the heat of the prince's mouth. However, Ryoma wasn't about to let him have his way and the two commenced a battle of dominance, tongues entangling one another. Soon hands began to roam each other's bodies feeling everything they could.

That was when Ryoma was pulled away from the diva abruptly. Alluring golden eyes looked up at who removed him from his moment of bliss. He saw light brown hair eyes and captivating blue eyes.

"Shuu-kun?"

Atobe glared at the sadistic young teen. "Shuu... You irritating jerk!"

"Gomen, demo..." Fuji hugged the prince closer. "He belongs to me."

"Like hell he does!"

"It that a threat?"

A small knife whizzed past the three startling them. They turned to seethe flustered face of the once arrogant Hunter. Fuji raised an eyebrow at the man since he just now noticed his presence.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, you pestering monsters!"

"..."

"Kutabare!"

"Just die already." The Seigaku tensai stabbed the dark haired male with a hatred and pissed look dancing in his eyes.

The Hunter coughed a few times as he instantly clutched his wound and collapsed onto the ground. He coughed again, blood covering the palm of his other hand. His eyes widened for a mere second as another blade struck him. Body falling down, head looking up, the Hunter used the rest of his strength to meet the witty eyes of Atobe Keigo just past the sadistic tensai who delivered the fatal blow.

_There goes lunch._ Ryoma sheathed his swords and walked away, his cheeks silightly colored. Thoughts of the dark purplish gray haired diva filled his mind. A large hand came in contact with his shoulder turning him around. The diva stood there behind him with a smirk.

"Don't think you can escape me so easily, Ryo."

"That never crossed my mind."

"Oh, is that so?"

_Annoying!_ Ryoma walked on. "Doesn't matter. I have some plans at the street courts soon so if you excuse me, Monkey King..."

Some footsteps sound then lips touched for a few seconds before parting. Atobe's eyes sparkled with amusement and satisfaction. "Fine. For the rest of the day I won't make any more moves as long as you let me be with you today."

"Che." _Whatever._

"Excellent."

The two walked away in a quiet silence leaving a fuming tensai behind. Fuji calmed down as Tezuka and Kaidoh approached him. Both boys nodded to him confirming the defeat of the group of Hunters.

"Fuji, is something wrong?" Tezuka asked noticing his angry behavior.

"Batsu ni. Just a baka diva who is in for a world of pain later."

The snake like sophomore shifted at his sempai's harsh tone. "Fsshh, I don't think that's going to help."

A glare was shot at him as the final word left his mouth. The tensai was obviously seething and was about speak up when a _very_ familiar voice entered his ears.

"Shuu-chan!"

Fuji whirled around as his cerulean blue eyes landed on the approaching figure a wavy navy hair and blue eyes. His own eyes widened as the boy's name rolled of his lips.

"Seii-chan..."

A smile appeared on the Rikkaidai captain's face at the nickname. "I can't believe I forgotten about all the fun time we had that one year."

"Yes, it has but it couldn't have been helped." Cerulean blue eyes studied the boy. "Does this mean you remember everything?"

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Rokkaku waved good bye to Fudomine leaving only Yamabuki to keep them company. They all decided to finish up and head back. Sweat dripped down their necks as they drank some water and chatted. After a couple of minutes, other Rokkaku members said their farewells and left Saeki in the trio's care.<p>

So now three of the four were currently shirtless due to Dan accidently spraying them with water - not that they really minded - which gave Sengoku a chance to show off in front of passing girls. A cool breeze helped prevent any serious sunburn and dried them off as they sat of the green grass feeling a little exhausted. Leaves danced through the air, greeting the boys in delight as they fell. One landed on the freshman's nose causing him to sneeze.

"You alright, Dan? Do you think someone talking about you?"

"Zenzen. Just a leaf-desu," he replied with shake of his head.

Sengoku sneezed soon after and a smile appeared on his face. "Does this mean girls are talking about me? Lucky~"

Saeki sweatdropped. "Somehow I doubt that."

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"That they're probably dissing you or something." Akutsu stated bluntly.

"Uso!"

"Honto, sempai-tachi? It seemed like he was popular earlier especially with that Sasuki Rina girl-desu."

Saeki thought for a moment, a frown forming on his forehead. "Wasn't she from Rikkaidai?"

"Rikkaidai? Sugoi-desu!"

The orange haired boy had a proud look in his eyes. "Impressive, isn't it? Just goes to show how good I am with girls."

"Hah, just luck."

"Exactly~"

Akutsu rolled his eyes as a thought struck him. "Saeki, what was that call about earlier? You acted a little different than earlier."

"Well..." He hesitated for a moment before giving into the delinquents hard stare. "It seems the Vampire World is close to its destruction."

A worried and scared instantly surfaced on the small freshman's face. "What kind of destruction-desu?"

Akutsu scoffed. "As if! The last time the Vampire World came so close to exposure was over 60 years ago during the Pure Massacre and that's ages ago. What could ever make you think that something is going to happen?"

"Fuji has been acting strange."

"Oh? Strange how?" Sengoku asked attention full on the white haired boy - for once. "I know he called you but..."

"He asked about the Half-bloods."

"Us?"

Saeki nodded taking a sip of water. "Uh-huh. As a favor for Echizen."

"Isn't that the name of their freshman player-desu?"

Akutsu looked over at the white haired Rokkaku player. "Are you sure? About that it was Echizen who asked them to do it?"

"Positive."

A frown covered the delinquents face as he sat up. "..."

"Is there something wrong, Akutsu?" Sengoku glanced at him before a by passing girl caught his eye.

"What's it to you?"

"Nandemonai."

The Rokkaku player sighed before standing up. "I'm going to get some drinks. Do you guys want something?"

"Root beer."

"Coke."

"Lemonade-desu."

Nodding his head he walked off unaware of the two approaching boys.

Once the boy was far enough away, the Yamabuki team sat in silence. A smirk formed on the gray haired boy's lips. The boy never turned around as he spoke to the two boys heading their way.

"You never told me you coming, _Ryoma-oujisama_."

"Was I supposed to?"

A small boy with emerald hair and golden eyes walked up next to him accompanied by Hyotei's captain. They looked slightly exhausted and a dried blood stained their clothes. It was obvious that they didn't care and instead took their seats between Sengoku and Akutsu.

"You said you would."

"Did I? It has been too long."

"Yes, it has."

The orange haired boy shot his friend a bewildered look. "Akutsu, are you getting sentimental?"

With a glare, the said boy threw his water bottle at the other who simply ducked to avoid 'ruining his (self-proclaimed) good looks.'

"I'm impressed that you have friends, Jin," _'Ryoma-oujisama' _said with a little smirk of his own.

_"They're not my friends!"_

"Akutsu-sempai, how could such a thing-desu?"

"Yeah! I feel hurt!"

"Uresai!"

"Not until you admit it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

**"Yes!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

"Fine! We are! Happy? Now will you just shut up!"

A victorious smile spread over the Sengoku's face as he nodded. "Lucky~ Oh that's right! I haven't introduced myself!" He turned his attention the emerald haired boy. "Watashi wa Sengoku Kiyosumi. Hajimemashite! This boy here is Dan Taichi."

Dan smiled as he greeted the other freshman. "Tomodachi?"

"Sure." Golden eyes flickered from the smiling boy to orange haired player. "Can I just call you Kiyo-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Call. You. Kiyo-chan."

_"Ehhhhh?"_

Atobe who was silent the whole time finally spoke up. "Ryo, Ore-sama thinks you made him go into shock. If it wasn't you then it must have been my prowess!"

"Uresai, Monkey King!"

"Dont call me that!"

"I can do what I want!"

"No you won't!"

"Try me!"

"Excuse me," Sengoku cut in feeling very confused. "Who are you again?"

"Che. Mada mada dane, Kiyo-chan. I'm sure you heard of me: Ryoma Echizen, Prince of Vampires."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_**"EHHHHHHH?"**_

A few of them covered their ears at the sudden shout. Looking over at the boy, they sighed. The third year was completely frozen, not to mention the shocked state of the Yamabuki freshman. Getting over their surprised they immediately stood and gave the prince a bow.

"Gomen, Echizen-oujisama, I didn't realize it was you."

"Forgive me, Ouji-sama! Gomen nasai-desu!"

"Iiyo," Echizen said waving them off, "It doesn't matter. Unlike Jin here, you never met me before."

"Nani? Akutsu-sempai, you know him-desu?"

"Uh-huh."

"For how long?"

The prince smiled - or rather - he smirked. "Over 60 years."

"Oh I see. Matte! What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said."

"Then would make Akutsu..."

The delinquent gave a small annoyed nod. "I'm a Pure. On the night of the Pure Massacre I went to visit Ryoma, Chaos, and Kou since I had nothing better to do. I talked to Ryoma for a while before heading back downstairs to get something to eat and that was where I spoke Chaos and Kou. They were happy together as usual and Prince Doom-and-Gloom seemed much better too. Everything felt normal but after the two of them, a horrible feeling washed over me like some someone had dumped a bucket of water onto me. I didn't give it much thought and just simply left early. Honestly, I never would have thought my judgment was wrong and because of that more the three quarters of the Pure-blood race is wiped out."

"Akutsu..."

"Jin, shape up. I can't have you acting this way right now."

Brown eyes flickered over to the vampire prince. "What happened?"

His words solid and forceful. It wasn't a question but a statement. Akutsu knew he was in no place to tell the boy what to do but he needed to know what was going on. In order to get the answers he wanted he knew he had to talk to Echizen.

"It's Leon."

Before the gray haired boy could reply Sengoku cut in. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about Leon Fay Eien, would you? He is a S-class murderer in the Vampire World."

"Well, I'm sorry if my former fiancé is a S-class murderer! It's not like I wanted it to turn out this way, Kiyo-chan! I don't plan to let him to get away with his crimes either!" He snapped shaking a little. "That night constantly replays in my mind over and over! You will never understand!"

"Ryo! Shhh..." Atobe hugged the trembling prince close to his chest. "You don't have worry anymore! Shuu-chan and the rest of us are here for you."

"Kei-kun..."

Sengoku sweatdropped at the sweet lovey-dovey scene in front of him. It's not that he had something against gay or anything; it's just... awkward... Well, guessing by the looks of things: Hyotei's diva of a captain was obviously - if not hopelessly - in love with the prince, but the question was, did the prince feel the same way? "Sooo, Echizen-oujisama, do you plan to rule over the Vampire World?"

"Mochiron! I need to prevent the idiots from trying to take over the Human World. I plan the do so after my little 'quest.' Also I will be moving the Royal Family's home to somewhere that no human or vampire can get into or find."

"I see."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Do you want to head over to Maki's grave now?"

"Ehhhh, Maki who?"

Akutsu rolled his eyes. "That's Kou's descendant that you told me about isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Jin-san, please don't make Ryo remember any of those horrible memories."

Echizen shook his head to silence his childhood friend. "Maki... He was indeed Kou's descendant and close for the five of them. However, while my stay in Japan some Hunters found us and Chaos and I immediately took action to protect them. Unfortunately, while I was helping out Ko-chan, Maki moved in front of us and took a bullet that was meant for us... Needless to say, he died shortly after. Not only that, but with the exception of the Pures in the family, the whole Chrono line has almost completely died out."

"Ouji-sama... That's so sad-desu!" Dan exclaimed with teary eyes.

"Yes. Ko-chan took it hard to the point that I had to erase his memories after the second attack since almost _let_ himself get killed."

* * *

><p>Saeki sneezed as he walked down the path back to where his new friends were waiting. Some team from Higa distracted him and now the drinks were warming up in his arms.<p>

"Why do I get a horrible feeling about today? It feels as though some close to me died. I hope this isn't some bad omen of some sort. Maybe I should ask Fuji about it sometime; he's good at this kind of thing."

Strolling down the path he halted. There with his friend was two other people. The first he could recognize as Hyotei's captain with the purplish hair and arrogant voice. As for the other...

_**THUMP**_

Emerald green hair...

_**THUMP**_

Cocky yet kind voice...

_**THUMP**_

Lovely pale skin...

_**THUMP**_

Feminine features...

_**THUMP**_

He dropped the drinks as his 'grasped' and 'pulled' at his chest and neck. It felt like something was choking him... Squeezing him... It was suffocating... It was _painful_!

_"Ahhh!"_

The group of five whirled around upon hearing his shout. They looked over just in time to see him place his hands around his neck trembling and scared. Without hesitating they stood up and started over to him. At that precise moment he felt a pair of hands shove him down the hill. Losing his balance because of the pressure and the suffocating feeling, he tripped and soon found himself on top of the strangely familiar small boy.

"Oh, gomen na-" A gasp left his mouth a _huge_ amount of pain washed over him. He screamed as he clutched his pounding head. "No!"

Saeki stopped panicking when he felt a gentle hand rub his back. The pain never ceased but at least he felt more relaxed now. His head became rested on top of someone's lap while his hands kept 'scratching' at his neck and chest. The young teen felt someone restrain his arms as voices sounded above him.

"We...do...?"

"...help..."

"...dan...but...ble..."

"...well...cious...""

"NO!"

"...for...own...ty..."

"...ne..."

It was then that his slowly closed shut and he started to ignore it increasing pain. Instead, he decided to focus on resting...

_~"Yadda!"_

_"Onegai!"_

_"Yadda! Yadda!"_

_"Onegai! Onegai!"_

_"Yadda! Yadda! Yadda!"_

_"Onegai! Onegai! Onegai!"_

_"Uresai! What the HELL is going on out here?" A voice shouted at them sounding very irritated. "I hear you all the from the courts!"_

_The slightly older red haired boy in front of him ran over to the voice's owner and hugged the figure. "Ryo, Ko-chan won't let me have a sip of his drink!"_

_Ryo sweatdropped then laughed uncomfortably. "Maki, you can't get everything you want. That would be rude."_

_Kojiro studied the pairs' features and they talked. _

_The long red haired boy was taller than him by a few inches and playful silver eyes. Maki was one of the few Pures in his family and absolutely adored Chaos-nii. Despite his ancestors loyalty to Prince Ryo, Maki often would ignore him. It probably had something to do that Leon guy that Kei-chan told him about. _

_Ryo had long shoulder length emerald hair and fiercely bright golden cat like eyes. His feminine figure matched well with his pale vampire skin as it gleamed in the sun from sweat. Ryo was - and always will be - the infatuation of the five of them. The only one in sheer denial of his feelings was Shuu-chan. He couldn't deny though that Seii-chan's, Kei-chan's, and Shuu-chan's feelings for him were the strongest. Kura-chan dearly loved him too but it looked more like admiration if anything else..._

_He walked up to them and pulled Maki off of his beloved friend. Kojiro glared while hanging onto Ryo. "Don't touch him!"_

_"I can too!"_

_"No you can't!"_

_"Can too!"_

_"Can not!"_

_"Can too!"_

_"Can not!"_

_"Can too!"_

_"Can not!"_

_"YES, I CAN!"_

_"I WON'T LET YOU!"_

_By now the two of them were already in each other's faces and were ready to attack when needed to. The glaring contest finally ceased when Ryo pushed them apart. Then taller boy was signing and muttering something under his breath before bending down to their level._

_"Listen, you guys can't keep fighting like this. I know there are times that fighting can bring people closer but it can also bring them even farther apart. If you keep arguing then you might losing each other's friendship."_

_"Hai!"_

_Relaxing, the vampire prince smiled at them. "Ko-chan, Maki, you guys may fight all time but I'm guessing that both of you truly care for one another."_

_The small heads nodded and the boy stood back up. "Excellent."_

_Before anyone could say any more loud shouting and yelling was heard just beyond their fence. Ryo froze up then growled, cursing his luck. Kojiro looked up at him totally confused. It wasn't like Ryo to be tense, in fact, he practically was never tense. This was the first time that he had ever seen him like this._

_Scared._

_Tense._

_Angry._

_Unsure._

_Frightened._

_Upset._

_Worried._

_Kojiro could feel all these emotions radiating off him. Why? What was making Ryo act like this? It couldn't be that Leon was here... Kei-chan said that Maki's ancestor, Kou, locked him away somewhere. Then... could it be that Hunters were near?_

_He unconsciously gripped the prince's clothing and soon felt a gentle hand run through his hair. Looking up he saw soft golden eyes comforting him that was accompanied with a smile. _

_"Ryo..."_

_"Shh, Ko-chan, we need to get out of here."_

_"It's the Hunter again, isn't it? They're not going to take you away from me are they? We need you, Ryo!"_

_A hand stroked his cheek. "Daijoubu. I won't let myself get caught by the likes of them."_

_"But-"_

_A crashing sound interrupted him as five or six made their way to them. They carried lots and lots of guns of many kinds. Arrogance sparkled in their eyes when they spotted the pissed prince guarding two children._

_"It's him!"_

_"Kanzen! That other brat was right!"_

_"Let's show our dear PRINCE what we can do!"_

_"Agreed!"_

_As impressive as he was, Ryo moved and dodged each and every bullet. Ten... Fifth teen... Twenty... Twenty-five... It was just continuous dodging until they were down to the last bullet. Kojiro grew scared for his precious prince when he saw Ryo panting heavily._

_Pulling him back, the two of stumbled leaving both of them VERY defensless. Another bang was heard and Kojiro shut his eyes and waited for death to overcome him. _

_"W-what are you doing, K-ko-chan? You n-need to get R-ryo out of here!"_

_His head shot up to see Maki in front of him. Bleeding. His eyes widened as he come to realize the sudden change of events. It wasn't Ryo or himself that had taken the bullet; it was Maki._

_He caught the boy's body as he lost balance. "Maki, hold on! Don't die on me!" Tears streamed endlessly down his cheeks._

_Once again a hand stroked his cheek, the only difference was that it was Maki this time. Kojiro automatically gripped the red head's hand and held it close. He ignored the sound of fighting and focused all his attention to the dying boy._

_"Ko-chan, you must always watch over Ryo-oujisama and Chaos-nii. If you leave them alone - cough - they will get lonely. I know - cough - that I shouldn't - cough cough - hate Ryo-oujisama because his fiancé took away Kou but - cough - I couldn't help but direct my anger - cough - onto him and-"_

_"Mou iiyo! Don't waste your breath anymore!"_

_Maki shook his head and coughed again. "I want you - cough - hear my final words."_

_"But-"_

_"Onegai."_

_Kojiro nodded and sniffed as he listened._

_"I even tried to - cough cough - pretend to - cough - like him. After seeing him covering for you - cough - I guess I grew to like more though I - cough cough cough - guess it's too late..."_

_He gripped the hand harder as tears rolled down the other's arms. "No! It's not too late!"_

_"Onegai. Itai! Ko-chan, onegai, tell - cough cough cough - Ryo I'm sorry. Also - cough - I've always wanted to tell you this but - cough cough - I... love... you..."_

_Eyes widened as Maki's limp and lifeless hand hit the ground. _

_"MAKI!" ~_

* * *

><p><strong>yup its short today since the actual chap got cut in half since it didnt work out how i wanted it to gomen also (for those who read MMS) guess who showed up? Rina Sasuki did! yay! lol if u did notice then congrats! u won a Ryo plushie!<strong>

**I just LOVE the comedy in the beginning! lol if im moving along right then i think the next pair moment is Sensual**

**Maki's profile:**

**Maki Chrono - Kou's descendant. He is actually very lovable^^ When he found out that Kou wasnt ever going to return bcuz of Leon, he got very angry and pushed his hatred towrad the first person he could think of: Ryoma Echizen. Thus started awkward moment s between them. Maki thought that Ryo was never aware of his true feelings and pretended to like him. Since Kou dated Chaos, Maki would always 'obsess' over him. Him being Chaos. At first he didnt get along with everyone at first but warmed up to them. He would always fight with Saeki but evenually grew to love him. (should Ryo really be the only one to get attention?)**

**ANSWER THIS: What would you say if i told you that Chaos was originally supposed to be killed?**

**"Reviews are the greastest gift you can give an author." -Tensai Fon Ryoseii**

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	14. Filler and Sneak Peaks

**Ok so as a treat for reading this story so far, I'll let u in on a little secret: **_**all my stories are typed on my iPod Touch!**_** Lol no seriously they are!**

**Now I want to thank all my reviewers for reviewing and give them each a bag of cookies *passes out bags* and give all my readers some ice cream! Oh I hope I don't go broke lol!**

_**X-Zefer**_** – Yea It might take awhile to fix the previous mistakes but I'll get around to it. Thx so much for answering my questions!**

_**Safina**_** – you know I absolutely love ur name^^ lol thx for your review it was a lot of help!**

**I want to apologize for the delay and hope u enjoy this chapter of… well AU version of my own story XD the only problem was is that I didn't kno what tensai pural was so deal with it XP**

**IMPORTANT – This is **_**not **_**part of the original storyline! This chapter shows what life would have been like if Ryoma was never attacked in Japan. Also, as such, there will be OOCness and randomness of the like. It's a 'comedy relief' chapter in a way. After the story are some sneak peaks of stories I can start since **_**Prince of the Night**_** has/will reach(ed) its climax and will soon be over. Also any update info can be found on my profile!**

**Dedicated to all my readers and to X-Zefer, Safina, and MintLeafeon since they always supported me the whole time! Arigatou!**

**Owns only: Chaos and the ambitious red head**

* * *

><p><span>Filler - The Reason Why I Hate Tensai's and Sadists<span>

It was another quiet day at Abingdon Middle School for Boys. Fourth period just ended as the bell rang informing that the time was up. Students chatted as the filed out of their classrooms and headed for lunch. Just an ordinary average school for them. No terrorists. Just learning. No fire. Just swimming. No teachers over assigning them work. Simple assignments. No insane laughter of a teacher that lives to torture his students with time-wasting projects. Just preteens texting away. No girls crowding around the school gates eagerly waiting to see the faces of the six 'Princes of Abingdon' - well for now, that is. Mostly gays talking to their lovers between classes. And certainly _no_ cross dressing!

Wait… what?

~Friday, December~

"Ryo-chan!"

The said emerald hair boy stopped in the middle of the hallway to turn around and his eyes landed on the seven approaching figures. He sighed. This wasn't good. By the sparkle in Seii-chan's and Shuu-chan's eyes he guessed the two had something planned. Whither or not the others were involved was a different matter. If anything they probably came to a somewhat mutual agreement to whatever was planned.

"Shuu-chan, you better not be putting a ridiculous plan together. I don't know what you have in mind but I'm going to get help you _whatsoever_. Chaos, it seems you've taken the liberty to side with him." Golden eyes glared at the long blond haired boy who approached him.

Chaos shook his head feeling slightly intimidated. "Not at all, Ryoma-sama. If I did, you would probably ignore me for months."

"For months?" Now the glare rested on the smiling third year. "Spill, Fuji Shuusuke. What do you plan to do?"

Ryo-chan hardly used their full name. When he did, it meant 'no joking around' or 'I want answers - NOW' but for reason it made them want to tease him more. The small prince is always so much fun to tease.

"Saa."

A boy with short red hair and brown eyes gripped his boyfriend's hand to help prevent himself from bursting into laughter. His white haired boyfriend glanced at him as the red head spoke up with a creepy grin on his face. "Kojiro and I agree with Shuusuke's plan 100% so I hope you're prepared, Ryoma-oujisama."

"Maki!" A faint blush colored Kojiro's cheeks as his faced his partner. "You didn't need to announce it! He might ignore me now!"

Shrugging, Maki hugged him and lifted the shorter's chin with a single finger then placed a simple kiss oh his soft lips. "You still have me right? Forget that arrogant prince! Ow!"

Ryoma had thrown his textbooks at the red head, hitting squarely on the head. He 'dusted' his hands together like one did after completing their job. A pissed aura still swarmed around him as he glared murderously at the fallen boy. "I advise you get a room next time, lover boy, though I must thank you for giving me a reason why I should carry those useless stacks of paper with me."

"Why you-!"

"I don't think fighting with Ryo-chan is such a good idea, Maki-chan." The boy with wavy navy blue hair smiled at him.

"Seiichi..." Before finishing his sentence, he finally realized what the boy had said and aimed to attack him. "Don't use '-chan'!"

"But suits you! Don't you agree, Kei-chan?"

The purplish silver haired third year smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "Ore-sama most defiantly agrees."

"Hey!" Maki turned to Shuusuke with an annoyed glare. "Back me here! I'm supporting your plan, aren't I?"

"Nope~" A chuckle left the light brown haired tensai's lips. "I do photography, blackmail, and tennis but helping others with such problems isn't part of the contract. Besides, where's the fun in that?"

_"You. Annoying. Sadist!"_

"Only to Ryo-chan~"

The brown haired teen with bandages wrapped around his left arm, pushed the two apart. "Yamete! Don't forget the reason we came to look for Ryo in the first place."

"Kura-chan's right you know," Seiichi said as he approached the emerald haired prince and successfully trapped him in his arms.

"Ha-na-se." Ryoma struggled in the arms of his captor. "Don't you dare get me involved in this scam of yours!"

"Mou, Ryo-chan, that was mean!"

"Ryoma-sama..." Chaos sweatdropped at the multiple glaring contests which sparked tiny thunder bolts between them. He could of sworn he heard lions roaring too - or were they dragons?

Shuusuke whirled around to face the blond with a smile. "Ne, Chaos-chan, are you sure you don't want to see _THAT_?"

"That?"

"Well... I... Uh..." He paled as he backed away from the brunette. It was that smile again. That evil blackmailing sadistic smile which promised pain and torment in the near future. "But _that_ is..."

"Oi! Hanase, Seii-chan!" Releasing himself from the elder's grasp, Ryoma stomped over to Shuusuke and grabbed his shirt, yanking him down with great force. _"What. Are. You. Planning?"_

Seiichi joined the two as the others covered their mouths to prevent themselves from bursting into fits of laughter. He smiled a smile similar to Shuusuke's own and wrapped his arms around the smaller once more. "I think you're really going to _love_ what we came up with."

Keigo and Kuranosuke exchanged glances and Kojiro sighed next to the grinning red head. The two (sadistic) tensai third years gripped his arms and started dragging him down the hall and around the corner. The others followed them and heard the sound of a door slamming. Resistance. Shouts of curses. 'Sweet' words. A scream.

Chais paled. "Don't you guys think that we should stop them?"

"Knowing Shuu and Seii, they will just make us join him or do something else humiliating."

Kuranosuke sighed. "They might already have blackmail material in case we try anything."

"Haha! Take that Ryoma-oujisama!" Maki cackles evilly.

"He has no guilt in this, does he?" Keigo asked rolling his eyes as he leaned against the wall next to the door of the occupied room.

"You probably don't either, Kei-chan."

"Ore-sama is currently pleased with the outcome."

"I'm glad we agree on something."

"Likewise."

"I can't wait to see his reaction when he leaves the room!"

"Maki, I swear! You are more like Shuu-can and Seii-chan than anyone else in the world."

Scoffing, the boy replied, "Only to him."

"It's nice that you two are able to get along so nicely."

"I wonder about that."

"Hmmm. Those two are sure taking their time."

"Ryo-chan won't resist for much longer. Ore-sama can promise that much."

"Probably though he won't be too pleased with Chaos-nii."

Chaos groaned as he banged his fist against the solid white wall with a depressed aura surrounding him. "Ryoma-sama is going to kill me."

"Damn right I will!" There was loud bang as the door slide open with great force and the said prince exited the room. However... instead of his usual black uniform... he wore a beautiful light emerald green dress. It had a cute white lace that ran along the edges and a bow with flowers was wrapped around his waist. The top part hugged his chest nicely as did the long sleeves up to just beyond the elbow where the they dangled with much room the spare. The 'skirt' part loosely flowed down to his feet and covered in sparkles that glittered in the light. The dress was accompanied by a diamond and emerald necklace along with white flats. "Chaos, what is the meaning of this? Why in hell am I wearing a damn dress? Seiichi and Shuusuke refused answer and took off through the window!"

The blond boy turned around hoping to receive some help from his childhood friends only to discover that they have already ditched him. "Minna..." He flinched under the pissed aura of the young vampire prince and glanced back with a scared grin. "Um... Well... You see, Ryoma-sama, Seiichi came up with an... interesting idea and it kind of... sort of... involves you wearing _that_. Then Shuusuke agreed to it and this is the outcome."

Fire roared in the emerald haired boy's eyes. _"They. Are. So. Dead!"_ He stalked off gripping the gown so he wouldn't trip leaving his close friend to relax in the normal air.

5 hours later... _[A/N: Be aware that for the upcoming 'event' the words inside the non-italic parentheses are Ryoma's smart-alec comments - you'll know what I'm referring to soon enough]_

"How?"

Ryoma blinked a few times as his eyes a few times as to adjust to the sudden bright light facing his way. He wasn't exactly sure HOW he managed to get into his current position... by himself... on stage... in a dress... with a thousand person audience. He backed up until he felt himself bump into a familiar chest. Glancing up he saw Seiichi smiling at him with complete amusement glistening in his dark blue eyes. His eyes trailed down onto the boy's fancy-ish dark blue, white, and black clothing that was accompanied by a dark blue scarf.

The navy haired third year spun the freshman around then bent down on one knee and kissed the back of the prince's hand. "Glad you could make it, Ryo-hime."

"Hime? Matte, how did I end up here in the first place?"

"Saa, let's leave that to the imagination," Seiichi replied simply.

"Imagination?" Ryoma huffed. "Why the hell are you guys dressed like that anyway? All fancy and color coordinated... Even Chaos!"

The elder pulled them closer together. "Ryo, don't think about the others! Just look at me and enjoy yourself. Someone as beautiful and captivating as you should have fun."

"Huh?" Blushing a bit, Ryoma stepped away annoyed. "Baka! What the heck are you guys playing at?"

Seiichi ignored with a smile. "Ne, you like music, right?"

"Hai... Can I get off the stupid dress now?"

"Ii~"

The sound of music suddenly began and Ryoma found himself sitting downstage front with the six dressed up males people behind him. They were in a strange formation and had started dancing, not listening to the boy's irritated and sarcastic remarks.

All: _My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!_

_(10)_ Kuranosuke: _Are you ready?_ (For what?)

_(9)_ Keigo: _Are you ready? _(What's with the clothes?)

_(8)_ Chaos: _Are you ready?_ (I'm leaving!)

_(7-6)_

_(5)_ Seiichi: _Are you ready?_ (Hanase, Seii!)

_(4)_ Shuu: _Are you ready?_ (Fine! I'll stay but why a dress?)

_(3)_ Kojiro: _Are you ready? _(Will you quit saying that?)

_(2-1) _(Done now?)

(...)

All: _Come! Let's song! _

_Let's sing our dream! (Let's shout!) _(Yay…)

_Let's sing into the sky! (Let's go!) _(Go where?)

_Let's make it into an unbelievable story! _(How about not?)

_Let me sketch the map of my future (Yes x2) together with you. _

_This is a revolution. (We are) _

_Let's go. (ST__A__R__ISH) _

_I'll change our love into the star. _

_Check it out! _(I'll pass)

(...)

Kura: _My chest is almost too small for my beating heart._

Seii: _Uh baby. The impulse of love is becoming overbearing. _

Kura & Seii: _Which one do you pick, Princess? _(What did you just call me?)

_This 1000% LOVE will surely make you dizzy._ (Betsu ni…)

(...)

Shuu: _For some reason, _

Kei: _my heart, _

Shuu: _satiated_

Kei: _by you,_

Shuu: _is making a ruckus. _

Kei & Shuu: _It's an incredible RAVE._ (Ugh, so idiotic!)

(...)

Chaos: _With the two of us, we will weave_

Ko: _a constellation that's not yet in sight._ (What's this have to do with stars?)

Chaos: _Rather than with a kiss,_

Ko: _let's create a world_

Chaos & Ko: _with our amazing song._ (Amazing? Try stupid!)

(...)

All: _Come! Let's dance! _(Not happening!)

_Let's dance out our dream. (Let's shout!) _

_Let's dance into the sky. (Let's go!) _

_There's no such thing as overdoing it. _

_Are you prepared? OK? _(Do I look prepared?)

_It's a special life (Yes x2) _

_that we can only have once. _

_This cannot be found (We are) _

_in any textbook. (__ST__A__RIS__H) _

_I'll change our love into the star. _

_Check it out! _(Yadda!)

_Tonight, the LOVE between the two us reaches 1000%! _(Where are the Hunters when you need them?)

(...)

Seii: _From the rainbow-colored compass,_

Kura: _uh honey, is a brand new melody that belongs only to us. _(Honey?)

Seii & Kura: _I've found this thing called "self", _

_so that's why I want to convey to you my 1000% LOVE. _(Uresai!)

(...)

Kei: _Resounding_

Ren: _loudly_.

Kei: _Knocking on the mind._

Shuu: _Believe heart._

Kei: _Then,_

Shuu & Kei: _let's SING away! _(Why should I sing?)

(...)

Ko: _It's a total release of manly chivalry. _

Chaos: _Transcending the Orion belt,_

Ko: _sparkling _(What, vampires?)

Chaos: _from the rainbow,_

Ko & Chaos: _let's make flowers bloom!_ (I'm sure you can do that on your own)

(...)

All: _Come, let's peace! _(Peace and quiet, will you?)

_Let's fly through our dream. (Let's shout!) _

_Let's fly across the sky. (Let's go!) _(Go home, I'd prefer)

_Say, how about a journey of an amazing time? _(Heh, Baka)

_Not even (Yes x2) a million failures _

_can crush (We are) _

_my love passion. (ST__RISH) _

_I'll change the star with love._

(...)

_I want to hold you tight right now, _(Don't you dare!)

_for I truly wish to protect you. _(I'm fine thank you!)

(...)

_Come! Let's song! _(Zettai ni!)

_Let's sing our dream! (Let's shout!) _

_Let's sing into the sky! (Let's go!) _

_Let's make it into an unbelievable story! _(Does it have an ending?)

_Let me sketch the map of my future (Yes x2) together with you. _(…)

_This is a revolution. (We are) _

_Let's go. (ST__RISH) _

_I'll change our love into the star. _

_Check it out!_

_Tonight, the LOVE between the two us reaches 1000%! _(Can I go now?)

The sound of cheering and clapping took over the auditorium in an instant when the music had stopped. Arms reached out toward the seven onstage as they - except Ryoma - bowed. They walked offstage with a dragged freshman who tried to escape their grasp.

"That was fun!" Seiichi exclaimed stretching. "What shall we do next?"

Keigo nodded in agreement. "Ore-sama claims it's time to the dance floor!"

"Dan-! Oi! Hanase, Shuu-chan! I don't want to dance! Yadda!"

Shuusuke smilied his famous sadistic smile and tugged the smaller along with Kojiro and Chaos not too far behind exchanging worried glances. Cries of resistance were totally and utterly ignored while Kuranosuke chuckled quietly to himself as he kept pace next to Keigo. Maki whistled as he tried to make sure the two sadists didn't attempt to get him involved.

Several hours later...

Ryo clasped onto the cafeteria bench and rested his head on the table. He was so incredibly happy to _FINALLY_ be out of that embarrassing hot dress. Seii-chan and Shuu-chan are going to pay dearly when he manages to get his hands on them. Speaking of which, he hasn't seen any of them for the past hour. Have theyt finally given up on making him do and wear stupid things?

Sighing, he leaned back a bit and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he had to leave on a trip to visit the England Branch Family whom declared they would hold a party for him. However, he didn't tell any of the others yet...

"Ryo-chan~"

The emerald haired prince opened his eyes to meet the smiling faces of the seven males. He raised an eyebrow at them as Kojiro stepped back to reach for something hidden behind Chaos and Maki. Golden eyes widened as he recognized the object.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou, Ryo-chan!"

"Tanjoubi omedetou, Ryoma-sama!"

"Tanjoubi omedetou, Ryoma-oujisama!"

Kuranosuke handed him a card. "We heard that you won't be here tomorrow on birthday so planned all sorts of events for you today."

"We wanted to make it so it would be a birthday you'd never forget!" Maki stated somewhat proudly.

"How did you guys-?"

Kojiro pushed Chaos forward a bit. "Your trusty pal here told us."

Ryoma glanced over to the blond boy. "Chaos..."

The said boy chuckled quietly. "They kind of tricked it out of me. But! They worked real hard to make this perfect - in a way - for you!"

"Ore-sama picked out all the outfits."

"Chaos-chan did the cake."

"Kuranosuke and I organized the schedule."

"And..."

The two tensai teens stepped forward and handed him a large booklet. It had birthday decorations all over it: candles, cake, party hats, confetti, presents, and other sweets. Right in the middle in BIG **bold** letters read: 'Tanjoubi Omedetou, Ryo-chan!' surrounded by tennis balls and rackets just like the cake decorations.

"Nani kore?"

"It's something Seii-chan and I put together. It's your birthday present," Shuusuke said gesturing to the item in the boy's hands.

"Arigatou." Ryoma opened to the first page. It wasn't at all what he expected it to be. In his mind it had a whole bunch if tennis related stuff in it and whatnot, but noooo. What he found was embarrassing and horrifying pictures of today in the dress, onstage, dancing, and etc. He glared up at the two smiling third years. _"You really shouldn't have."_

"Glad you like it!" They spoke in perfect unison as stepped back.

Getting to his feet, the vampire prince gave his own sadistic smile. "Tell me, _when did you take these?_"

The two pulled cameras out of their pockets and showed them to Ryoma who had already jumped over to the table. They walked backwards before turning around and making their escape. Ryoma ran after them yelling threats and curses with only one thought running through his head.

_I really hate tensai's and sadists!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Host Club? <strong>_**Sneak Peak (Pairing – undecided)**

Chapter 1 - Blackmailed

A hand closed the large door to the room full of books known as a library. The same hand ran through glossy emerald hair as a sigh was heard. Captivating golden eyes looked irritated and annoyed as he walked away. The short freshman boy glanced at the magazine called Tennis Times in his hands before letting his arms sway by his side once more.

_You have got to be kidding me. Is there any place that I can read in peace? I guess this is to be expected from a high school full of rich people. And here I thought I would be able to do as I_ _please since Haruhi said this is a great school. I'm just glad I'm excused from having to wear those ridiculous uniforms! Damn rich school!_

Ouran Academy is a school for the rich and famous. All students wealthy and have excellent social standings. They were free to do as they wish with a tiny exception of classes. However, there is one place that is exactly like a playground for beautiful ladies with too much time on their hands that are entertained by gentlemen who also have way too much time on their hands. That place is called...

**Is it worth continuing? Be aware that **_**no**_** Seigaku characters other than Ryoma would be in the story only from ****** and ****** – however, you may see the original OHSHC characters from time to time. I actually planned to post this story before but did MMS instead. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love Score<strong>_** Sneak Peak (Pairing – Thrill)**

_I still remember it clearly. The first time I heard that angelic voice singing when I was eight. I tried to find the boy who sang but never did. That's why I entered the entertainment world as a singer. I felt like if I did so I would be able to find him, and now, after seven years I finally heard his voice again at an outdoor concert._

_When I snuck inside I finally saw him. The boy I have been searching for. The second my eyes landed on him, I could feel my heart racing. Everything about him amazed me: his voice, his soft emerald hair, his feminine features, his petite form, his challenging gold cat-like eyes... Everything. That's when o realized that I fell in love with him. It was love at first sight and yet I truely loved him. I fell in love with the famous Japanese-American singer, Echizen Ryoma._

**This is more like the 'prologue' but at the same time it isn't. I know it's not much to work off of but what are your thoughts?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Romeo &amp; Juliet Tale<strong>_** Sneak Peak (Pairing – Thrill)**

There are those who are destined to be and there are those who are not. Obstacles are always waiting at every turn to break lovers apart whither or not it's fate. However, some are unlucky and their story ends tragically while others live happily ever after.

How will _their_ story end?

A story of hate, friendship, love, and betrayal: A Romeo & Juliet Tale

**An opening is what you can call this I guess… I would give more but if I do it would ruin the story if it is decided that I should start this. Rejoice! There is **_**no **_**Shakespearian language going on and no Japanese terms are going to be used since this isn't really taken place in Japan and whatnot…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ryoma's Curse <strong>_**Sneak Peak (Pairing – undecided)**

Chapter 1 – (untitled)

"I curse you, Echizen Yosuke! I curse your family! For now on every first born child, on their 6th birthday will turn into an animal, a freak, a monster! And the only cure is true love – if they can find one that is! Haha hahaha hahahahahahahaaaa! Let's see how long your family line will last, Yosuke! You'll regret it but don't forget it was your fault that it came to this in the first place! Hahaha! The Echizens are forever _CURSED_!"

_Many years later…_

**SCREECH!**

**CRASH!**

...

"Ne, did you hear?"

"About the crash?"

"Yeah. About that famous tennis player and his wife who died in a car crash."

"Echizen Nanjiro-sama!"

"Sssh. The other guests will hear you!"

"I heard that they have a son."

"They poor boy!"

"Poor my ass! I heard that he's some sort of monster!"

"I heard that too! Apparently he is under a curse of some kind."

"Uso! But he's so kawaii!"

"Kawaii? It's not even human!"

"How could you say such a thing? He won't have anywhere to go to now!"

"Like I care! Why should I call THAT anything nice when it's not human?"

"Disgusting!"

"Horrifing!"

"I never want to see his face!"

"A monster!"

"A _FREAK_!"

**This was the least popular of the stories I created but I 'started' it anyway to see if I can make it better… this is only the beginning of the chapter that I have 'started' so it will have to make do~ the deeper details would be later on…**

* * *

><p><strong>There is no sneak peak of <strong>_**From Rivalry to Love**_**, a Royal Pair story, but I a have a decent idea on how it goes so you just might have to wait until later for me to find a decent sneak peak for this story**

**Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the sneak peaks~ honestly I really enjoyed making this chapter! Not exactly sure y but probably bcuz it was a 'comedy relief' chapter filled with randomness XD lol **

**If u have any questions or comments on anything here PM me or say in ur reviews!**

**Review plz! Over and out!**

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	15. Final Awakening

**TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, RYOMA! HAPPY HOLIDAYs, EVERYONE! ****The New Prince of Tennis is going to air soon! I can't wait!**

***tears up* Thanks sooo much for all your reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking this! 70 reviews is something i never would have believed when I first started! Thank you all for the continuous motivation! *bows* A special thank you along with a Karupin plushie for those who informed me of their thoughts on my new stories!**

**Ok so this chapter focuses on Chaos at Maki's grave. Alot of things are explained in this chapter, i guess, and it's pretty emotional too. It might be a good idea to reread chapter 12 for a little refresher. I must say Chaos is my favorite OC ever! I'm very pround of him!^^ Well, that aside I'll have to go back and correct the errors of the previous chapters so ja mata ne! R, R, & R!**

_**I would greatly appreciate it if you vote on my poll. I'd like for you to vote to tell me what story I should start soon. The story information is under Upcoming Stories section of my profile. There are Thrill, Sensual, Sugar, Royal, and OT6 which are each told in various kinds of stories! As you know, **The Prince of the Night** is coming to a close so I'd like for you to put in a vote or rather votes since you can choose up to 5. Thank you to those who already did! You helped a bunch!**_

**Owns only: Chaos, Maki, and Leon**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13 - Final Awakening<span>

~Two hours later~

A chilled night breeze swept the ocean smell into the air. Trees danced along with the flowers as petals and leaves were blown up into the night sky. The musical sound of waves joined nature's song while three figures stood in place in complete utter silence by the gray stone stuck in the ground. Surprise and confusion written on their faces.

"Chaos... nii..?"

There was a fond smile as the blond greeted the newcomer. "Hajimemashite, Ko-chan."

"Chaos-nii?" Saeki examined the familiar boy before turning his attention to Shitenhoji's captain. "Kura-chan?"

Chaos half expected the captain to make some angry retort back at white haired boy for using his name so familiarly. After all, Shiraishi has not retrieved his full memories though he knew everything was still in his heart considering the fact that he was currently standing here. The outcome, however, was totally different.

"Kura-chan? Sounds familiar. Have we met before?"

The other boy raised an eyebrow, looking very unsure. He was positive that this was the boy from all those years ago. Sure many years have passed, but the bond they all formed was still there. "We have. Long ago as children. You don't remember?"

Shiraishi shook his head. "Not really. My past is kind of hazy."

"It's fine, Kojiro." Chaos stated, getting the attention of the two boys. "Soon, all will be like it once was..."

"...Chaos?" The Rokkaku player hesitantly spoke despite his usual forwardness.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong with Ryo? He seems different. Kei looks as though he noticed but acts otherwise."

The blond's eyes widened but the soon softened. His voice was laced with sadness as he replied, "Guilt and loneliness. Ryoma-sama has been carrying the burden of those feelings for the past, what? Eight, nine years?"

"But it wasn't his fault!"

Chaos nodded sadly, his cheerful eyes becoming clouded with tears. "Deep inside, Ryoma-sama knows that. Atobe Keigo... He's aware of Ryoma-sama's true feelings. Fuji Shuusuke as well, if I'm not mistaken." The blond Communicator paused as a gust of chilling wind swept past them. He then faced the ocean, taking in its familiar smell as his hair danced in the breeze. "Ne, did you guys know that a kiss can mean many things? It can for loyalty, love, friendship, and much more. In some places it is an act of greeting while others may believe to be an act of shame. It may be considered impure or a threat. A kiss is something precious to some, yet others can toss the words around as though it's an everyday occurrence for them."

Saeki stared at the slightly smaller boy with confusion written clearly on his face. "So?"

"In Ryoma-sama's case, a kiss is a source of comfort. It's one way for him to ensure that they are alive." Pausing, Chaos looked back over to the childhood friends. "Pitiful, isn't it? And I can't do anything to help him!" The ground below sucked in the blond's tears as he collapsed onto all fours. "I couldn't do anything! Day after day, I have to see him suffer all alone! Night after night, I have to hear his trashing from all his nightmares! I can't help him... Every day he goes on as if it was all in the past but I could see it in his eyes... The pain, sadness, guilt, and fear... He hid it all in that stupid facade of his..." A fist hit the ground harshly. "I couldn't do anything..."

"Uso..." The Rokkaku player was practically speechless. "Then... Keigo and Shuusuke..."

"Aa." Finally calming down, Chaos laid back into the grass and stared up into the starry sky. "Atobe is probably trying to comfort him. As for Fuji," the blond Communicator paused with a thoughtful look on his face, "his love for Ryoma-sama in the past clouded his current feelings for that guy in the glasses."

"You must be referring to Tezuka Kunimitsu." Shiraishi wasn't sure why he told the stranger that but, he did. Honestly, he wasn't sure why he was here in the first place. _'That Chaos boy said something about my heart remembering. Remembering what? Does it have to do with that forgotten year in my past?'_ He glanced over to the white haired boy then back to the blond. _'Their voices seem so familiar.'_

_~"Ne, Kura-chan, who do you think will get here faster? Maki or Kei-chan?"_

_"What kind of question is that? It's obviously going to Seii-chan."_

"_I deny that! Maki is totally faster than Seii-chan!"_

"_Heh. We'll see about that! If Seii-chan wins then you owe me a cheese risotto!"_

"_EH? Ja, if Maki wins then you owe me a trip to the beach!"_

"_Seii-chan's going to when so your beach trip is going to have to wait."_

_Cerulean eyes danced with laughter as a hand pat them on the head. "Let's not become gamblers, ok?"~_

_'Nani?'_ The Shotenhoji captain blinked a few times before shaking his head. _'I can't think about stuff like that now. Kin-chan will be expecting me to bring him to the courts. He's been hyper about it all day. Matte, what time is it? They're going to be impatient. As though I don't have enough to deal with.'_

"Kura-chan?"

The said boy jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "K-! Urg!" Shiraishi gripped his forearms as though he was in pain. The shaking of his body would be barely visible to the human eye.

_'No.'_ The blond Half-blood narrowed his eyes out of unsureness and worry. _'Is he recovering his memories? It shouldn't be possible! Doesn't Ryoma-sama need to touch them?'_ Sudden realization hit him as he gripped onto Saeki and pulled him away from the light brown haired boy.

Shiraishi fell to the ground as the pain subsided. His panting lessened to a steady rate. He looked as though he just finished a tough match and had to catch his breath. Sweat rolled down his skin and his dark eyes were wide with shock.

As for Saeki, surprise was etched on his face when he felt himself being tugged away from his childhood friend. He tripped and fell into the arms of the blond, but quickly looked up to see Chaos's serious gaze. "Wha-?"

"When did you get your memory back?"

"Eh? Not too long ago. More importantly, what's wrong with Kura-chan?"

Chaos wiped the dry tears with his sleeve as he focused on the situation at hand. _'This is bad. If Kojiro just recently got his memory back by Ryoma-sama's powers then some of that power is likely to still be with him meaning...'_ He gasped he whirled around to face Shiraishi who seemed more relaxed now. _'Kuranosuke got an indirect touch from Ryoma-sama!'_

"Chaos?"

A chuckle passed the blond's lips. "To think after all these years you guys still manage to cause trouble."

Saeki scoffed. "I resent that!"

"Well now, I guess I'll have solve the problem on my own this time." _'I can't let Ryoma-sama be troubled with this! I have to figure out a way to help Kuranosuke on my own!'_

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Plancing a finger on the his lips, Chaos then approached Shiraishi. The other boy had his phone out after receiving a text from his teammates. His shaking was visible with a flushed face as though he had a serious cold. Though he has calmed more than before, Shiraishi's panting could still be heard as the blond bent down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hah... Hah... Just fine. I'm just a little tired. I already told my team to head back so I guess I take my leave as well." _'Haha. That Kin-chan... He's stubborn 24/7.'_ With a small sigh, the light haired captain hoisted himself to his feet. Though, to his surprise, the world began to spin as dizziness took over, causing him to stumble.

Chaos caught him easily. "Sure about that? Let's see if we can get your memories back without trouble, ne?"

"Memories? Ja, you really do know something about-ugh!" Gripping he head, Shiraishi clung to the smiling Communicator.

"Just think hard." Chaps kissed his friend's temple gently, sea eyes laced with warmth. "Try to remember those days we spent together."

"We?"

_~THWACK_

_THUMP_

_"Ha! Ore-sama's win again, Ko-chan!" Keigo arrogantly huffed at the other boy._

_Kojiro pouted. "You only won cause Shuu-chan interfered!"_

_"So not true! Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!"_

_"You know, Kei-chan, you may have beaten him, but you have yet to beat Kura-chan and myself." Smiling Seiichi hung over Kuranosuke and chuckled._

_"Saa, I'd rather see a match between you two. I don't think we had one yet." Shuusuke stated, hitting another tennis ball against the now abused wall innocently._

_"Shuu-chan does have a point. Rather than Kei-chan, let's see your match!" Kojiro's eye shined with excitement as he adjusted his grip on the racket._

_Kuranosuke looked thoughtful. "I'd like a match against you, Seii-chan. You're a worthy opponent."_

_"Eh? Ore-sama—"_

_"Really, Kura-chan? Then let's have Ryo-chan be ref!" The navy haired boy looked around for the emerald haired prince._

_"Listen to Ore-sama—"_

_"Mou, it's always Ryo-chan with you." Kojiro laughed then pointed to the tree no more than a few yards away. "He's up there."_

_"Saa, napping no doubt."_

_"Ore-sama—"_

_"Hm, did you say something, Kei-chan?"_

_"Ore-sama was going to say that Ore-sama can beat both Kura-chan and Seii-chan! Just you wait!"_

_"Pfft. That's as likely as Ryo-chan losing to Chaos-nii!" Kuranosuke said, drawing out the sarcasm in his voice for the diva to hear._

_"Ahn, is that a challenge?"_

_"No, cause a challenge is something that is possible."_

_"Saa, actually, I think he should go for it. It'll be very amusing~ Don't you agree, Seii-chan."_

_"Most defiantly, Shuu-chan~"_

_"Heh, and they wonder why other children don't play with them." Keigo muttered to Kojiro who laughed quietly._

_"I heard that~"_

_"You were supposed to!"_

_"Saa, I dare you to say that again~"_

_"Ore-sama will be generous and say it as many tomes as you like!"_

_"Hai! Hai! That's enough murderous aura for today, mind you."_

_"Humph!"_

_"Hey, what are you guys doing out here?" Chaos approached the group with a smile. "Not causing too much trouble I hope."_

_"You're no fun, Chaos-nii!"_

_"Haha! If I allowed you five troublemakers to roam free for more than an hour, I start to worry whether or not a window broke."_

_"As if!"_

_"Saa, nothing is broken yet unless you count Kei-chan's pride."_

_"Shuu-chan, you jerk! Ore-sama's pride is just fine unlike you who has no pride! Your sadistic streak is annoyingly increasing."_

_"Hooo. So says the diva." _

_"That's it! Ore-sama is going to show you no mercy! Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!"_

_"Don't you two ever stop?"_

_Chaos ruffled the diva's silverish purple hair. "Hai! Hai! I'm so awed by your prowess! Now where's Ryoma-sama? Yukimura-sama needs to talk to him." _

_Curiosity danced in Seiichi's blue eyes. "Otou-sama does?"_

_"Sodaiyo. There's no point in hiding him so where is he?"_

_Kuranosuke glanced at Kojiro who smiled. "He's sleeping in that tree," he replied, pointing._

_"Arigatou!" The blond bent down and picked a stone and juggled in his hands before chucking it up the tree._

_They heard a thump then a rustling sound as a figure landed swiftly onto the ground below. A distressed look could be seen on the emerald haired boy's face. "You traitors!"_

_The five smiled innocently and Chaos just grinned. "Saa, Ryoma-sama, it's time for you to finish that paperwork and meeting!"_

_"Tch. I'm not going! I hate that boring stuff. Why can't you do it like before?" The prince whined as he kept his distance._

_"Don't be like that, Ryoma-sama! Even Karupin is waiting for you."_

_"You catnapper! How dare you hold Karupin hostage!"_

_"Hostage? No, Karupin came willingly."_

_"!" Ryoma flinched. "Traitors! Every single one of you!"_

_"Are we now?" Chaos held back his laughter as he began dragging the reluctant vampire prince back to the Yukimura mansion. "Ikou! It's to finish today's work!"_

_"Yadda!"_

_"Stop being so stubborn, Ryoma-sama! Yukimura-sama is patiently waiting for you!"_

_"Yamero! Tasukete, minna!"_

_"Sayonara, Ryo-chan!"_

_"Yaaaddaaa!"_

"_This way, Ryoma-sama."_

_The children laughed at the two as the blond dragged the unwilling Ryoma away.~_

"Ah!" Shiraishi woke with a start. His breathing calmed as he came to realization. "I remember now. The eight of us spent everyday of that year together."

"Good. If your seal was any stronger than we would have trouble."

Startled by the sound of the familiar kind voice and looked up to meet the smiling faces of the two boys. "Chaos-nii! Ko-chan! Why are you guys here?"

"We're just visiting Maki."

"Visiting-?" The Shotenhoji captain froze in midsentence. "Oh!"

"That aside..." Chaos hugged the taller tightly. "Okaerinasai, Kuranosuke."

"Tadaima."

* * *

><p>"Now that all the seals are removed, I can claim what is rightfully mine! Ryoma-koi, don't worry! I'm coming for you! Soon I'll be able to hold you in my embrace once more! No one will be able to seperate us ever again! We'll be able to love each forever in peace! Aishiteru, Ryoma!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reminder - I would greatly appreciate it if you vote on my poll. I'd like for you to vote to tell me what story I should start soon. The story information is under Upcoming Stories section of my profile. There are Thrill, Sensual, Sugar, Royal, and OT6 which are each told in various kinds of sroies! As you know, <strong>The Prince of the Night** is coming to a close so I'd like for you to put in a vote or rather votes since you can choose up to 5. Thank you to those who already did! You helped a bunch!**_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me your thought and review!**

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	16. Resolves and Honest Confessions

_Happy Birthday to Gundam SEED's Kira Yamato on 18 May, 2012!_

_*dodges fruit* yes yes. You're all mad! I got it. Now this chapter is dedicated to everyone who read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed up to this point, and to my cousin Alice as well since she helped me A LOT with this chapter (you guys better thank her as well!). Muwahahaha! The scene at the very end was written by I, the amazing Sakuya, who managed to do alone! HAHAHA! *coughs* Ego... sorry about that... XD_

_Thanks for all your support! Especially you X-Zefer, Mintleafeon, and many others who helped me. I won't be replying to reviews this time around and will, instead, let you enjoy this chapter to its fullest!^^_

_Owns only: Chaos and Leon_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14 – Resolves and Honest Confessions<span>

Ryoma stared up at the starry night sky with a blank look on his pale face. He knew... He was aware that the physical contact he had with the others was for the sole purpose of comfort. He selfishly returned their memories for his own gain.

Keigo and Shuusuke had thanked him though. What reason do they have to thank him? Honestly, what had he done for them to deserve such? All he did was confuse their past feelings with their present ones.

"Is this, what human greed is like?" His reached up into the as if attempting to grab the faraway moon. "Wanting everything?"

However none of that of that mattered now since he already started. Things were getting more and more confusing as time passed. It has been one thing after another for this past month and it's hard to tell whether it was for better or for worse.

_I guess they're not the only ones with mixed feelings..._

At first he planned to simply get his revenge on the male who killed his whole family. The main problem was the fact that Kou never told them where he took Leon. Leon Fay Eien... If only things could have turned out differently...then...

_No. Nothing would have changed. I would have still..._ He let the thought drift away as a small breeze hit his face. A chuckle left his lips. "How idiotic."

"So you finally realized how stupid you are, princeling?"

Golden eyes glanced up to meet with the smirk of the white haired boy a few feet away. "Jin."

It was momentarily silent before sound of the ground being smashed erupted into the air. The event happened quickly: Akutsu suddenly came over Ryoma, fist nice and ready, and aimed to punch the smaller but was met with the solid ground. His fist connected with brown surface of the earth, sending clumps of dirt into the air. Time seemed to freeze when eyes met eyes through the slowly falling dirt. The taller stood up from the crouched position and glared up at the other from inside the somewhat deep dent he crested. It seemed Ryoma moved just in time.

"Your resolve is shaken."

The vampire prince remained silent.

A question? No.

A suspicion? No.

An opinion? No.

_"Your resolve is shaken."_

It was a _fact_.

"What's it to you?"

Akutsu's voice held no uncertainty as he spoke. "I'm not about to let you of all people get away with that pathetic act."

"Who said it's an act?" Ryoma smirked at the visible pulsing vein on the other's forehead. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"Beat some sense into you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

The two were instantly at each other's throats. Some kind of determination could be seen in their challenging gazes. Neither were going to walk away unharmed.

The white haired male managed to stop the other's suddenly appearing sword. "That's dirty."

"Says you." Ryoma stated simply. He kicked at Akutsu's torso, successfully freeing his sword. With twist of his body, he adjusted his grip and spun around, aiming to land a hit.

The air was practically sliced with force of the blade. The more aggressive of the two dodged easily, the breeze created by the weapon brushing against him. Akutsu crouched down and swung his leg in a half circle towards the other's feet in hopes of knocking the boy over. Unfortunately for him, Ryoma back-flipped out of his range and skidded to a stop, sending dust and grass into the air. It only took a split moment until they clashed once more. It almost seemed to be a well-practiced dance: Ryoma, trusting his sword forward in a bold attack, and Akutsu, moving so the sharp weapon barely scratched his back.

Again and again and again, they both went at each other's throats. Their movements were swift and calculated, showing no weakness. The white haired vampire moved quickly and dodged another one of the prince's attack. He kicked the sword out Ryoma's hands and caught it in his own. Then with great precision, Akutsu knocked the other to ground with strong and harsh attack. Ryoma was moving up get up but was stopped when the tip of his own blade was pointed at him.

"Game over." Akutsu tossed the weapon back to its rightful owner.

Something that seemed like a mix of a sigh and laugh passes through the emerald haired prince's lips. "Guess I'm still mada mada. Tennis is one thing, but why can't I seem to beat you in combat?"

"Someone with such a weak resolve could never beat me."

Ryoma scoffed. "That's what you'd like to think."

A hateful and irritated glare was shot in defeat boy's direction. "Want to say that again, you spoiled prince?"

"Sure. As many times as you like," he replied wryly and gave the white haired a mocking bow.

The two fell silent. Then only eight seconds later they both erupted into laughter that echoed in the distilled air. Even though many years have past, from the time of 60 years ago up to now, nothing has changed between them.

Was that a good thing?

Supposedly.

"Hey, Ryoma," Akutsu called to the smaller, gaining his complete attention, and smirked. "Next time we meet on court—you're dead."

Ryoma scoffed, but a grin formed on his face as his fist met with the taller's in consensual challenge "Mada mada. I will win, of course."

"We'll see."

With that, the delinquent left.

Ryoma let out a sigh as he let the sword vanish into nothing. He stood in place, unmoving, and simply allowed nature's air to blanket him in a comforting notion. The world seemed to relax—something which it hasn't done in a while due to the latest tense situations.

His gaze fell to his hands which he brought to eye-level. _Sodaiyo. I won't lose in tennis. Nor will I lose to Leon. I won't be held down by the chains of the past any longer!_ Ryoma balled his hand into a fist, a new wave of determination filling him. He froze. His golden eyes flickered toward the small forest on the edge of the clearing, only a short distance away.

"What are you doing? Is there something you want...Seiichi?"

The said Half made his presence known to the world as he stepped out from his hiding place in the shadows. His navy locks illuminated under the waned moonlight and blue eyes faces with silent amusement. "You noticed?"

"How long do you think I've known you?"

A light chuckle accompanied the noiseless sound of footsteps on grass as the captain took his place a foot away from the freshman. "You have a point." There was a moment's pause before he spoke up again, "You ask why I'm here? Well, I'm here to tell you something important."

"Important?"

"Sou, important." Yukimura's features turned soft and voice brimming with tenderness, "And I won't be taking no as answer."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying..."

Nature itself somehow read the awkward moment and — like it had a mind of its own — projected lone moonlight over them that soon vanished behind the night clouds.

_"I love you, Echizen Ryoma." _

Image. The image of two under people under the beautiful night sky...

"I love you—_all_ of you; _everything_..."

A tomato red color flushed the cheeks of the small Pure as his mind registered the words. He froze, eyes wide and his ability to speak disappeared. How could he? Yukimura Seiichi, his 'childhood' friend, his favorite of the six, his tennis rival, his precious person, his crush, had just confessed to him. Ryoma never showed any signs indicating this because he knew of the Half's illness. Well, that and the fact that Seiichi was a child back then.

When the two of them met for the first time in ten years or so, Ryoma was inwardly surprised at the sight of the older version of Seii-chan. He hesitated, even, upon wanting to unlock the memories hidden away in the back of the navy's mind. The worry of ruining the happy and normal that Seiichi had lead up 'til now had acted as a plague in his thoughts. Despite this, Ryoma couldn't help but be overwhelmed with happiness at the taller's words. But...what if it's...just another illusion?

"Seiichi," he started, bangs hiding his eyes, "you shouldn't say such words carelessly. Especially when you actually mean it."

Yukimura pulled the prince into a surprise hug and held him tightly. He could feel Ryoma's chilled warmth through their thin clothing. A smile touched his lips as he rested his chin on Ryoma's head. "I would never use 'such words' lightly. I say them to you only because my feelings are genuine. They're real. Even after all these years, I still want hold you like I am now, to kiss you and talk about things for our own ears." He paused for second and tightened his grip on the boy in his arms. "Ryoma, I love you more than you can imagine. Give me all your pain, worries, and burdens and rely on me. I want to be beside you forever."

"But-! Your lifespan might be longer than the average human but it's nowhere the length of mine-!"

Creating some distance between them, Yukimura moved to make eye contact with his crush. "I know."

"I have that accursed power that-"

"I know."

"I'm stuck in a child's body!"

"I know."

"I'm arrogant!"

"I know."

"I'm a brat!"

"I know."

Tears threatened to pour the corner of his eyes as Ryoma felt himself losing control of his emotions, gripping onto the captain's shirt. "Stop saying 'I know', dammit!"

Yukimura chuckled.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm not," the captain assured. "It's funny though... You're giving a list of reasons why I shouldn't love you but in reality, they are some of the reasons _WHY_ I love you."

Ryoma couldn't believe what he was hearing. Or rather these were the things he always _wanted_ to hear.

"Seiichi..."

The said male smiled and caressed the soft skin of Ryoma's cheek before pressing their foreheads together. "Be mine, Ryoma. Only mine. I love you."

Finally calming down, the prince blushed and returned the smile. "I love you too, Seii..."

No more.

No more words were needed as their feelings were conveyed through a silent conversation. The air itself seemed to be overflowing with loving tenderness. All felt right in the world.

Their lips were only inches apart, both leaning toward the other, when they heard the familiar sound of an encouraging whistle. Two pairs of eyes immediately glanced around to find the origin of the sound. When they noticed Fuji and Atobe standing there, grinning just a couple yards away. After realizing their position, they instantly broke apart, embarrassed.

When did they get here?

Or better yet—how _LONG_ have they been there?

"Amazing, Seii-chan," Atobe praised. "Ore-sama never knew how forward you could be."

"Saa, I should have brought camera after all." Fuji smiled his usual closed-eyed smile as pantomimed the said object with his right hand. "It would have been excellent blackmail."

"Shuu-chan!" Ryoma hissed, grabbing the nearest stone and chucking it, and his cheeks a shade darker than before—if that was possible that is. "Say another word and your cacti are toast!"

The light brown haired teen chuckled while dodging the gray projectile. "How did you know I still kept them?"

"Why? Obviously because you're Shuu-chan," Ryoma replied flatly and he crossed his arms, huffing a little.

"Shuusuke, Ryoma, don't provoke a fight," chided the diva who took put his phone to reply to some text.

Wait...what?

"Kei-chan! Since when did you start using a level head？!" Ryoma exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Ore-sama takes as an offense thank-you-very-much!"

Yukimura glared at the two Halves as they approached them. His voice was icy as he spoke with a smile, "You just had to come, didn't you, Kei-chan, Shuu-chan?"

"Mochiron." Fuji glanced at them before directing his words to the navy haired captain, "I see you decided to take my advice."

"It was useful indeed~"

"I don't what you're talking about nor do I care, but I would like to know why you guys are here," the emerald haired prince said, sensing an oncoming embarrassing topic.

"You didn't reply to any of our texts and calls." Atobe waved his phone slightly in indication.

"Is that all? Seriously?" Ryoma sighed, a vein pulses in annoyance. "My phone's battery is dead."

"Well, we have been trying to get your attention."

"Naze? Did something happen?" questioned the freshman. "Did Kou finally contact us?"

"Iie."

"Kura-chan remembers."

Ryoma stiffened which resulted with a tight embrace from his new boyfriend. (Boyfriend. The thought made him blush and embarrassed but he would never say that out loud.) A faint smile graced his lips and he spoke in a soft manner, "I see. I guess this means everyone's memories have returned."

Fuji walked up the golden eyed Pure which was one of his precious childhood friends and smiled sincerely. He placed a comforting hand on Ryoma's shoulder, "Do you feel better now? You no longer have any need to feel guilty."

Looking up, surprised, Ryoma met Fuji's gaze. "How did-?" Stopping in midsentence he whirled around to face the navy haired Half. "You also knew. How-?"

The two sadists grinned that 'sweet' grin of theirs, at the same saying, "Chaos."

Hearing the blond's name made the vampire prince was to do a facepalm—something he practically never feels like doing. Of course. Who else would be able to be tricked into spilling these things so easily? But he can't hate Chaos for that; that's one of the boy's charms. With drawled sighed, Ryoma closed eyes relaxing in the presence of the three other boys. "Arigatou."

"Anytime."

"Ore-sama thinks it's time we leave. Ore-sama needs beauty sleep unlike you and your little night class," Atobe stated, gesturing to the trio as they chatted away like gossiping school girls.

The Rikkai captain smirked, amusement mixing into his voice. "I'm sure you do. You of all people need it."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all, Kei-chan!"

"I think he means that mole of yours, Money King~"

"Most definitely. I wouldn't be caught dead with that."

"It's a beauty mark!"

"Whatever you say~"

"It is..!"

"Haha!"

* * *

><p>Ryoma flopped back onto the bed which belonged to his boyfriend. Again he could feel his face heat up, burning. <em>I can't believe Seiichi actually said all that... But Shuu-chan and Kei-chan had to ruin it!<em> He pouted momentarily before his face twisted into seriousness. _What I don't get is why this is going so smoothly. I know for a fact I heard his voice. That, of course, means he's very much alive. Taking in the fact I haven't seen him means I can safely say Kou is doing his job. Kou... I hope he's alright... Chaos hasn't stopped worrying about him for a second... Ugh now I feel guilty again...! If only-! If only I could have stopped Leon back then-!_

"What are you thinking about to have such a gloomy and serious expression, Ryoma?"

Hearing his name, the said boy sat up to see Yukimura leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, with a blood-filled cup in hand.

"Nothing important." The prince shifted his position before lying back down.

Narrowing eyes in suspicion, the navy haired teen placed the cup on the bedstand and stood there, unmoving. "You were thinking about that Leon guy again, weren't you?" His question received a very low mutter, "Betsu ni." And he reacted by crawling onto the soft mattress and going over to Ryoma, forcing the boy onto his back and hovering over him. "Usotsuki!" he shouted accusingly, startling the boy beneath him. "You were! Don't lie to me!"

"OK! So I was! What's it to you?" Ryoma snapped back.

"I love you!" Yukimura yelled back. "I want to be the only one in your heart and on your mind!"

"Seii..." Was all Ryoma could get out as shock coursed through him.

"I know it's selfish, especially with all the things you've got going on but..."

Laughing, the freshman pulled the taller down, planting a quick kiss on his lips before releasing him. "Gomen. I hurt your feelings, didn't I?"

Yukimura smiled and laid down facing his lover. "Glad you understand." He touched their foreheads together like they've done earlier tonight and they held hands. "Think of me?"

"Always."

"Forever."

"Hn."

"Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Seiichi." With that, the vampire prince was out like a light.

The navy haired Half brushed the emerald bangs of the prince aside, earning a glance of that cute sleeping face.

"Ashiteru, Ryoma..."

* * *

><p><em>I did my best! Don't hate! Honestly I got stuck on this for a loooong time. I did the fight with Jin on my own but Alice hand a hand in with the rest.<em>_ It feels so good to finally finish this chap though! Now there are about five to six chapters left depending how long i make the chapters. _

_Please do review~ _

_Ryoma: You're begging... T.T_

_It's called suggesting._

_Fuji: Saa, that sounds like begging._

_How!_

_Saeki: It's probably this '~' thing._

_Atobe: No no no. It's be-_

_Ryoma: O.o That makes sense._

_Fuji: Indeed._

_Atobe: Listen to Ore-sama, you plebians!_

_Ummm guys...?_

_Yukimura: Reviews help feed the mind.^^_

_(which help others stories instead sometimes^^;;)_

~Your passion will destroy you~


	17. author note

The following is an A/N. This is not a chpater unfortunately.

_My dear beloved readers,_

_**OH MY-!** I'm soooo sorry!_

_I haven't update since at least November! I dearly apologize for that. I have no excuse. Technically. I lost motivation then got it back only to encounter writer's block. Next I got…addicted to manga for days on end then grew lazy. I had plans to update but my laptop blacked on me. As in it wouldn't even turn on! They had to completely reboot it! Damn that pissed me off! My feelings toward tech are conflicted… Anyway, I got addicted to Harry Potter fanfiction. Couldn't remove myself from it for a month. (Anyone else a HP FF fan?) This month I was busy with performances and upcoming are conferences and an anime convention with a trip across the country right after. It'll be break that week but… who knows? Hwever, since today is my birthday I thought best to inform you guys on how updates are coming._

Rikkaidai's New Manager (RNM)_ – March-April_  
>Become Bewitched (BB)<em> – unkown<em>  
>Fate or Destiny? (FD)<em> – April-May<em>  
>The Prince of Night (PoN)<em> - April<em>  
>Mystery of the Missing Students (MMS)<em> - April<em>

_I can't give any more specific details since I have a couple distractions. One being the Harry Potter fanfiction that I'm working on and will be posting during summer. The other being my rather disappointing math grade… *headdesks* I hate math… Rather, I'm ok with math, but the homework and tests need to disappear!_

_Again! I apologize! I'll update as soon as I'm able!_

_The sincerely apologetic author,_  
><em>Sa-chan<em>

Note that this'll be taken down in April.


End file.
